


I Fucking Hate You, But I Love You

by UnoPeso22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character progression, Come Swallowing, Depression, Disturbing, Dominant Mike, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Follows the general plot of stranger things with differences here and there, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Mike's got issues, Mood Swings, Multi, Non-consensual sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Assault, Shower Sex, Submissive El, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoPeso22/pseuds/UnoPeso22
Summary: Mike Wheeler is a troubled boy in high school that finds a short-haired girl in the rain named Eleven while looking for his best friend, Will Byers. While looking for Will, he takes advantage of the ignorant girl. His complete lack of success with girls has turned his soul ugly and he takes out his loneliness and hatred on Eleven. He didn't know his feelings for her would start to grow, and Eleven didn't know why she liked him so much.





	1. Season 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is similar to the original plot of Stranger Things, with some things different here and there and the obvious changes as well. Characters are aged up 16-17, Juniors in high school. Mike is really terrible to El for most of season 1 in this fic, and I'm not trying to promote the treatment he gives to El, its just fanfiction and he does end up progressing as a character and grows fond of El and they both start to develop deeper feelings for one another as the story progress. Mike is a dark, troubled minded boy in this story. He's socially awkward and based on past experiences in his childhood, he hates a lot of people and doesn't like much of anything in the world, and he has an extreme hatred for women from constant rejection. I guess he's an incel to the most extreme degree. I will try to have a good balance of story and smut but as the tags say, this will be mainly focused on Mike and Eleven, as you already know what happens in stranger things. And for the most part, if I don't go into a lot of detail about something that happened in the show, that still probably happens...

Mike Wheeler and his two friends, Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair, went looking for their friend, Will Byers. It had happened after their Dungeons and Dragons game. Will rode his bike home and went missing on the way there.

"This is why he needs a car! Shit like this wouldn't happen if he had a safe damn car to drive at night!" Lucas frustratingly said to his two other friends.

They were Juniors at Hawkins High School. Soon they would be seniors and graduation would come before they knew it, so Will still riding his bike was odd to the rest of the boys. Dustin had a truck, Mike had a flashy car that his dad got him for his 16th birthday. Even Lucas started driving his father's back up car. That left Will who used his bike to get around. They all had licenses so it's not like Will had no choice, he just preferred his bike which made his friends pick on him every now and then.

Since there had been no luck in finding Will, they decided to take matters into their own hands and look for him at night. It was raining hard as the thunder and lightning progressively got worse, but they couldn't give up. They made it to the area where Will would ride his bike through to get home. In the woods, they came across an odd short-haired girl wearing a hospital gown. Everyone got startled as the three boys locked eyes with the mysterious girl.

Mike could see it in her eyes that she was lost and hopeless, looking for somewhere safe to stay. And although he wasn't the brightest teenager, he was desperate to find Will and hoped she had the answers. He also found her oddly attractive.

Mike and the two other boys managed to sneak the girl inside Mike's house and into the basement. They had a lot of questions that they could finally ask her as she sat on the couch, confusingly staring at the three standing boys looking at her.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"What are you?" Dustin asked.

"You know what happened to Will?" Mike asked.

The boys were all upset with their friend missing, and finding a weird girl near where he went missing was too obvious to ignore.

The girl didn't reply, making Mike sigh in frustration.

"What the fuck is your name?" Mike asked while raising his voice.

"Any family we can get a hold of?" Dustin genuinely wondered.

The girl stayed silent again, too scared of talking with strangers, for more reasons than one.

The boys glanced at each other, wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Is she fucking retarded?" Lucas blurted out.

"I don't know but her silence is starting to piss me off," Mike admitted while having both hands on his hips, thinking about what to do with her.

Mike's life had been tough socially. His only friends were Dustin, Lucas, and Will. He became friends with each of them under special circumstances when he was young before he became the hateful boy he is today.

He was hateful because of a lot of things. His parents drifted apart and started fighting more and more as Mike went through the most dramatic stages of puberty. And like Will, Dustin, and Lucas, Mike never had luck with girls. He was always so awkward and although he possessed physical traits that girls liked, it was canceled out by how awkward and weird he acted. As more people treated him like an outcast, he became ruder. His heart filled with ugliness and hate. Mike didn't care for things that were right and wrong, the world wasn't this amazing place anymore. Mike turned into a nihilist in the 6th grade. His friends were turned off by the change of attitude at first, but they quickly adapted and even caught some of Mike's nihilistic traits the more they talked to him.

Mike was not a normal teen rebelling against authority, it had gone far past that. He was a borderline psychopath with the way he viewed the world, including the way he viewed women. It was only natural that he'd hate women based off all the ones he liked ignoring him for other guys who treated them like shit. 

Mike Wheeler was not gonna take this silence bullshit lightly. He knew she knew something and he was gonna get as much out of her as he could.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked.

"We look for Will some more tomorrow. Hopefully by then this bitch will have spilled the beans on everything she knows," Mike replied as he sarcastically smiled at the short-haired girl.

"You're keeping this looney bitch in your basement for the night? What if your parents find out?" Dustin asked as he laughed.

"They won't. And yeah, I know it's fucking crazy but we need Will, and I'm fucking desperate here," Mike explained, not showing satisfaction in giving the weird girl shelter.

"OK, man. I'm gonna head home. It's late and this weather is letting up a bit so gotta get home before it goes back to how it was when we found… this thing" Lucas said as he pointed at the girl.

"Yeah, what Lucas said," Dustin said.

Dustin and Lucas gave Mike a goodbye handshake and left the Wheeler home. That meant it was Mike and the girl, all alone, at night, in the basement.

He waited until his parents went to sleep. His sister worked at the paper along with her boyfriend, Jonathan. It was 11 P.M. Mike figured everyone went to bed and marched downstairs to the basement. She sat up with worry when she heard someone coming down. It was the long and tall dark-haired boy. She took a liking to him the most out of the three boys based on looks. She understood why they were angry and upset. Their friend went missing and they wanted to find him. She knew what had happened but couldn't tell them, not knowing how to tell them with her limited vocabulary. 

He stood above her, staring down at the girl with an awkward silence filling the room. He looked so intimidating. His arms looked in shape as he placed both hands on his hips, wondering what it was going to take to make her talk.

"I get that this whole thing is crazy. I don't know your name or your backstory and I really don't have the time to know. All I wanna know is where Will is."

The girl stayed silent. She saw his face getting redder and realized she had to do something.

She held up her forearm and pointed at the tattoo she had.

"My name," the girl said.

Mike was amazed. The short hair, the lack of vocabulary or knowledge about things, her name. She came from a lab. She was no different from a lab rat, except she was human and had basic understandings of things like language. Mike could tell he could easily manipulate her, but that wasn't his focus currently.

"Eleven? That's your name? A fucking number?" Mike chuckled in amazement.

Eleven nodded her head while having a blank face.

"OK. Cool. But I need to know where Will is."

Eleven didn't respond. Mike sighed in annoyance, getting tired of the silent treatment.

Mike made her flinch at his sudden temper.

"MY FUCKING FRIEND IS MISSING AND I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Mike shouted, filling Eleven's eyes with fear.

El gulped at the intensity in his eyes. 

"I…. I don't know," El finally replied as she lied to Mike.

Mike sarcastically laughed as his anger grew. He was done trying to be nice.

"You don't know?! Yeah, right! You know what, if you don't tell me something useful, I'm gonna wake my parents up and they're gonna send you back to wherever you came from!" Mike threatened as he pointed at her.

Eleven honestly didn't know how to properly explain what happened to Will. It was too complicated for her to say it in a way that makes sense. She stayed silent.

Mike was done with her. 

"Fine. I'm gonna wake up my parents and they can deal with you, bitch." 

Mike started walking towards the stairs of his basement, but the feminine voice behind him made him stop and turn around.

"Wait. Please. Don't go. I do anything to stay. Can't go back to bad place. Please. I do anything!"

Eleven was so desperate for shelter away from that terrible place of nonstop experiments. She would do anything to stay at Mike's calm and comfortable home.

Mike smirked at the phrase "I'll do anything." It was like a guy's wet dream to hear a girl say that to them. Mike's luck with women was terrible. He had always been considered too weird or shy in the past, and now he was considered too ugly personality-wise. He could never win over the girls he liked. They'd always be into athletic guys who play sports like football and basketball. They would get terrible failing grades that ended up getting curved to a passing grade by teachers because their team would lose without them. He hated that. He hated how cruel and picky girls were. And now he had his turn to be that type of douche and couldn't be happier.

He walked up to Eleven and had his crotch close to her face. She leaned back on the couch on instinct as she stared up into his captivating eyes.

"Anything?" Mike wanted confirmation.

"Y-yes."

"OK. Well in that case…"

Mike pulled down his pants, revealing his white underwear. Eleven's eyes widened in surprise. She had no idea what he was doing, but she couldn't keep her eyes of the noticeable bulge in his undergarments. 

Mike slid his underwear down to join his pants around his ankles. He took off his shirt and threw it on her lap, making her glance down at her thighs before looking back at Mike with the realization that he's fully exposed himself nude to her. 

"You see this?" Mike pointed down at his semi-hard cock.

Eleven looked down and saw his already hard cock, mesmerized by its shape and curious to know what it was.

Mike noticed her staring and couldn't help but laugh with a cocky demeanor.

"What is it?" Eleven asked.

"It's my cock, retard. What do you think it is?"

"I've never seen a… cock before…"

She could not stop staring at his raging hard manhood. 

"Cute. Real fucking cute. But you said you'd do anything to stay here. Remember?" Mike said with an evil smirk.

Eleven slowly nodded her head. She felt weird about the whole situation but she couldn't afford to go back to the lab with Papa. She wanted to do anything that Mike wanted her to do because she knew she was ultimately more safe with him than Papa.

Mike grabbed Eleven's hand and forced her to touch his cock. He made her wrap her hand around his shaft. She looked up to him, her eyes asking him what she's supposed to do.

"Oh my god, do I have to spell it out for you? Jerk me off…. like this."

Mike moved her hand up and down his cock to show her how to give a handjob. Eleven was a quick learner and nodded her head as she started doing it by herself.

Mike wouldn't dare tell her that this was his first handjob. He noticed how soft elevens hands were as they gently massaged his cock. He could come at any minute but he tried to pretend he is better than that, wanting to live out that fantasy of being the athletic sports player who got all the girls at school. Mike closed his eyes and took all the pleasure in. He opened his eyes and looked down at Eleven who was studying his dick, amazed that something could grow in size so quick. She didn't see it as a punishment to jerk off his cock. it was more of a new experience for her. And if she was being completely honest, she was really infatuated with his cock and didn't quite know why, but it looked good to her. It made her feel weird. She looked up at Mike to see what he was doing. Mike had been in a zone as he stared down at Eleven jerking his member off, so when she looked up at him he had to try and hide the pleasure on his face.

He had to maintain control.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Mike asked as he tried to sound like her hands weren't getting to him.

"Y-y-y-you," Eleven replied as she continued jerking him off, her pace getting faster.

Mike was so close to finishing. He felt forced to stop her before he came right then and there. He pushed Eleven's hands off of his fully hard member, making her wonder what she did wrong.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to suck a cock?"

Eleven shook her head no. Mike chuckled and pushed her mouth open with his hands as he directed his cock towards it.

"Take it in your mouth. Like that."

She stood still and watched him stuff half of his cock into her little mouth. The site was too hot for him, her pretty innocent eyes staring up at him as she had half of his cock in her mouth. Mike slowly moved his cock in and out of her mouth as Eleven's body was still frozen.

"You look so naughty right now. You look like a little slut with my cock in your mouth."

She didn't know what slut meant but she liked the way he was talking to her. At least she was good at being something to him.

"Move your head back and forth, you know, suck it kind of like you how you were jerking me off but with your mouth," Mike instructed.

Eleven nodded her head with half of Mike's dick in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth on his cock. She was able to take more than half as she continued sucking his cock, eliciting a moan out of Mike.

she naturally wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as she continued sucking it, but Mike suddenly took her hand off of it. She looked up at him with confusion. Mike roughly smacked her face, making her whimper in pain as Mike took his cock out of her.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD USE YOUR HANDS, SLUT?" 

Eleven wanted to cry, not because he hit her, but because she made him mad. It made her feel like a monster. She was actually liking the pain she felt for some reason.

"No…"

"NO WHAT?"

Eleven was confused. She remained silent, not knowing what he wanted to hear.

He slapped her face again, making her gasp when she saw his hand in motion.

"YOU SAY NO, SIR. NO, SIR, YOU DUMB SLUT."

"NO, SIR," Eleven clearly and loudly said, making sure Mike heard her.

He forced his cock into her mouth again and held his hands on each side of her head as he roughly thrust into her. He was face fucking her, forcing her mouth to be engulfed by his cock. She gagged but didn't try to pull away. After several minutes of face fucking, he pulled out so she could catch a breath. His cock was covered with her saliva and strings of spit.

Mike moaned as he stroked his cock, ready to finish. Eleven stared at his cock, obediently waiting for what Mike wanted her to do next.

"You ate anything today?" Mike asked.

"Fries…"

Mike chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well, you're about to get desert like a good slut. Do you wanna be a good slut?"

"Yes…"

Mike slapped her on both sides of her face, causing her to look down in shame at how stupid she was. She slowly looked back up into his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good slut. You're learning. You deserve a nutritious reward. Open your mouth. Wide…"

He moved the tip of his cock into her mouth as he stroked it faster and faster. Eleven obediently did what he said while not taking her eyes off of his.

She heard him grunting, then spurts of cum shot into her mouth. She was too afraid to swallow at that moment. She waited for a while as it seemed like Mike couldn't stop cumming. Mike finally stopped and sighed.

"Swallow it. All of it," Mike demanded.

Eleven nodded her head and took a big gulp of his load.

"Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue."

Eleven did as he commanded. He saw that there was none of his cum to be found. He was so happy. He got his first handjob and blowjob, and he was definitely going to try to get more out of her. But he needed to sleep… and he wasn't quite ready for sex yet.

"Good girl. Good slut."

Eleven slightly smiled before forcing it to disappear off of her face.

"Tell me you're a good slut."

"I'm a good slut," Eleven simply said and Mike pats her on the head.

Mike put his clothes back on and grabbed some covers for her to use as she slept on the couch. He jokingly threw the covers on top of her before moving them off of her and to the side so he could see her.

"So I've been thinking since your name is Eleven, how about we call you El for short?" Mike said.

"El?"

"Yeah. You wanna be a good slut and take the name I made for you?"

"...Yes, sir"

"Good girl, El." Mike kissed the crown of her head.

Mike was going to walk out of the basement but realized he forgot to tell her his name. He turned around as he was near the stairs.

"My name's Mike. Night, El"

He wasted no time to walk up the stairs and shut the door. It happened so fast that El didn't have time to respond properly. She mumbled under her breath.

"Night, Mike."


	2. Season 1 Part 2

Mike was eating breakfast with his family. He knew it was weird having a random girl in their basement still, but he had to hold out hope that El knew where Will was. But at the same time, it was unrealistic to think he could keep hiding El. Logic started fighting with his horny mind. He figured she would be no help in finding Will. He had to get her out of this house today.

His sister, Nancy, had been working at the Hawkins Post for a little over a year. She was seeing a jobless Steve Harrington. Mike saw him as a bum and didn’t know why Nancy liked him so much.

Mike decided to hide and save a couple of Eggos for El. Although it seemed like he was going to do something kind and thoughtful, he wanted to put a nasty spin on it. His family was casually talking at the table.

“Still no luck on Will?” His mom, Karen, asked.

Mike shook his head.

“Uh. No. Hopefully they find him soon… alive…”

Mike was running out of time. He quickly ate the Eggos he didn’t save for El, getting odd looks from Nancy and his parents.

“Jesus, Mike. Gross,” Nancy said.

Mike rushed downstairs to the basement and saw El casually lying down on the couch with the covers over her. She had been awake for a while but when she saw Mike come down the steps she threw the covers off of her and sat up. Mike chuckled at how quick she moved as he walked over to her.

“Got you some food. They’re Eggos.”

Mike handed her three Eggo waffles. She hesitated to accept them but did.

“Put them down on the couch for a second. I gotta talk.”

El immediately obeyed as she carefully placed the Eggo waffles on the couch beside her. She looked up into his eyes, almost getting lost in them from how beautiful she thought they were.

“Look, It’s obvious you’re gonna be no help to me in finding Will. So how about you sneak out and then knock on the front door so my mom will answer. She’ll know what to do. She can get you help,” Mike explained, sounding uncharacteristically nice.

He had his fun with her, but he couldn’t keep hiding a random girl in his basement. It was time to move on and keep looking for Will.

“No,” El said as she tried to keep herself from panicking but let a little of it out.

Mike was shocked to hear her say that in the way she said it. With everything else she was unsure, but telling her to ask for his mom’s help made her confidently and worryingly say no. He was so confused.

“I’m sorry?” 

El looked at him, trying to tell him something with her face but she knew he still had no idea.

“In trouble…”

“In trouble? You’re in trouble? With who?”

“Bad….”

Mike was forced to connect the dots. Will went missing, then they find a random girl near the street that Will went missing. Mike was very smart. He had a perfect GPA and rarely missed school. Her name was a number, her clothes were a hospital gown, she hardly knew English, and on top of all that, she barely had hair. Something was off.

“Bad people? You’re in trouble with bad people?”

El nodded her head, seeming undoubtedly sure. Mike had to take everything in. He still couldn’t quite piece everything together.

“Do you know who these people are? Maybe we can call the police and help,” Mike suggested.

He wasn’t in the mood to play nice with El. The only reason he hadn’t been harsh on her this morning was that he thought this would be the end. But the sudden inclusion of mysterious bad people had him second-guessing.

“No. Bad People. Government. They find me with you. They find me with your mom…”

El made a hand motion that looked like she was pulling the trigger of a gun. She pointed at Mike and figuratively pulled the trigger, then did the same for her. Mike couldn’t hide that he was freaked out. This had to be some serious shit.

“OK. OK. I’ll just tell my mom I don’t feel good and stay home for the day. I need to think of something. Shit. Shit.”

The stress started to hit Mike. First, his friend goes missing, and now there are dangerous people hunting down the girl who just gave him a blowjob the night before. He needed to keep himself calm and collected. He decided to fix his stress the best way he knew how.

He unbuttoned his pants dropped them and his underwear down to his ankles, revealing his soft cock to El. Her eyes widened with shock but also interest. Seeing it completely soft was captivating to her for some fucked up reason. She knew she wasn’t supposed to like what was happening, but it was a big step up from how she was being treated in the lab with Brenner.

Mike used both index fingers to point down at his member.

“Suck. Now.”

El gulped and nodded her head. She got on her knees and tried getting the tip in her mouth with no hands. It was hard to do so in the soft condition so she had trouble. She looked up at Mike, pleading to him with her eyes.

“Can use hands?” El asked innocently.

“No.”

“But-”

“Kiss it.”

El raised a brow, not understanding what he meant. Mike slapped her hard in the face. She felt the adrenaline running through her body; his rough slaps made her feel so weird and naughty. She liked being hit. The pain was exciting and made her feel real and not like a monster.

“Don’t look at me like I’m retarded! You kiss it. Pucker your lips like this and kiss my cock,” Mike explained as he showed her what kissing looked like.

El followed the movement his lips made during the demonstration and then started planting soft kisses to his cock, her lips oddly puckered up.

“Jesus,” Mike started laughing at how ridiculous she looked.

“You’re not a fucking duck. You don’t have to keep your lips like that. Just make them like that when you’re about to kiss. Understand?”

El nodded her head and followed his advice. She started kissing the shaft. She slowly worked her way down to the tip, each kiss exciting his member. El was amazed as she saw his cock slowly grow right in front of her. She stopped, unable to hide her smile as she bit her lip out of lust. Mike didn’t take too kindly to El stopping and smacked her hard in the face twice.

“Didn’t say you could stop, bitch.”

Again, he was being mean, so very mean to her. She knew it, she wasn’t that stupid. She knew what he was doing was bad, but she liked him. She knew there wasn’t another option. Mike looked cute and she liked the pain. She really couldn’t complain that much. Things could have been much worse.

As she continued kissing his cock, it fully hardened and was pointing straight at her. She planted quick kisses to the tip, treating it like it was its own person. Mike loved the sight of El obediently kissing the tip of his cock as her eyes locked with his.

“Suck it now,” Mike said in a low voice as he moaned.

El wasted no time engulfing half of his member in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, trying to take as much of his cock as she could. She secretly liked giving him blowjobs. It seemed fun to do the act itself and seeing Mike’s reaction was to die for. 

Everything was going fine, the blowjob was fine……. For a couple of minutes anyway.

Mike forced her to take as much of his cock as she could with both hands on the back of her head to keep her from pulling back for air. He had his entire eight-inch cock in her mouth.

“Keep it there. Don’t fucking move,” Mike ordered.

El wouldn’t dare disrespect Mike and even attempt to pull away. She wanted to please him. She was struggling to breathe as her eyes teared up. He kept all of it inside her mouth for fifteen seconds before pulling it out. She gasped for air and wiped the tears from her face.

She didn’t have much time to breathe before he started face fucking her. His hard thrusts into her mouth and down her throat were exhilarating. He liked that she just took it. She didn't fight the rough fucking her mouth was taking, in fact she secretly liked how much control he had over her.

Mike took his cock out of her mouth and started playfully slapping her face with it. She constantly blinked from it hitting her eyes.

"Suck my balls. These 2 things right here. Suck them."

He held his cock up so she could easily put his balls in her mouth. She sucked on the right one first, then the left. She quickly alternated between the two. His balls seemed too big for her to fit both of them in her mouth and even Mike understood that. He dropped his cock so that it was resting on top of her face, making her blink, but it didn't stop her from sucking. The fear of being hit was indescribably hot to her. 

El's sucking skills were too much for Mike. The sight of his cock on her face as she casually sucked his balls was the last straw.

"Gonna cum. Shit." 

Mike forced her to let go as she made a loud popping sound from the release. Mike aimed his dick down at the Eggos on the couch and completely smothered them with his cum. 

El didn't know what to think. Why would he just put that sticky stuff on the food he brought to her?! 

"Eat it," Mike said.

El looked up at him, afraid she misheard him.

"Eat it. I wanna see you eat all of it in front of me."

El remained silent and gulped.

"Hurry up. I'm on the clock here!"

El grabbed the Eggo waffle that had the most cum on it. She took a huge bite out of it, continuing to stare at Mike while doing it. She understood that he was in a hurry and quickly finished the first waffle. Then she ate the second one. And she finally finished the third.

"Was it good?" Mike asked with a smirk.

El tasted his cum twice now, and both times tasted salty, although she had no idea what salty was so she couldn't describe it. It wasn't terrible, and combined with the Eggo waffle it was a unique taste.

She smiled and nodded her head at him like she was a dog who showed her appreciation for the treat her owner gave her.

"Good," El replied.

Mike bent down and kissed the crown of her head.

"Such a good slut, El."

They heard his mom yelling from upstairs.

"MIIIIIIKEEEE! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE."

Mike's eyes widened as he looked back at El. 

"Listen, I'll let you stay here for now but you gotta hide, can't just casually sit on the couch. Try hiding under that table over there. I'm gonna talk to my mom and I'll come down here when she leaves. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

She hid under the table as Mike went upstairs to deal with his mom. He walked into the kitchen where she was standing.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Mom. About school and all, I just don't think I can go today. Everything with Will, it just has me stressed and I can't stop thinking about him."

Karen didn't drive Mike to school because he had his own car. But if he was skipping she'd throw his ass into her car and take him there herself. This was an exception.

The news about Will wasn't good at all. Karen knew her son wasn't the brightest boy, and his best friend going missing was the last thing she wanted for Mike's health.

She sighed, understanding his pain as she nodded her head.

"I understand, son. The whole towns have been carrying negative energy since Will disappeared. Just get some rest."

She walked up to Mike and held his head in her hands. He lowered his head so she could kiss his forehead.

Karen would soon leave. As soon as she left the house, Mike went down into the basement to check on El.

"El. The coast is clear. Nobody's home but us," Mike said.

El came out from under the table and followed Mike as he decided to show her around the house.

He leads her upstairs into Nancy's room first. El looked at a photo of Nancy and said pretty. Mike felt like hitting her at that moment but refrained. He showed her his room next. He had a bunch of Star Wars toys and he tried explaining what they were to her, but her mind focused elsewhere. She saw a picture with Will in it. Mike noticed she wasn't paying attention to his rambling and turned his head to find her pointing directly at Will in the picture frame.

"That's Will! You know where he is?"

"Maybe. Hard to explain. Can't explain."

That was progress. She finally trusted Mike enough to start telling him about Will. Mike had to tell the boys whenever they come over.

"Do you think you can find a way to explain it?" 

"Later."

Mike nodded his head and held her hand, standing side by side as they walked downstairs.

"This is my dad's la-z-boy. Sit in it" Mike ordered nonchalantly.

El was about to sit in the recliner, but she froze in shock when she heard Mike add on to what he said.

"Take that hospital gown off. Get naked and sit in my dad's la-z-boy like the good little slut you are, El."

El gulped in fear of him not liking her nude body, but she fully undressed and he ended up loving it. El's C cup tits were just perfect. He walked behind her to get a quick look at her ass and it looked amazing as well. 

"Now sit in it," Mike ordered again.

El did as she was told, slowly sitting in the la-z-boy while keeping her eyes on Mike. He activated the pullout, making El gasp in surprise.

It was a pretty sight. Mike stood in front of her as he pulled down his pants and underwear for the second time this morning and started stroking his cock.

He picked up her hospital gown with his free hand.

"Lean up real quick."

El leaned up so her butt wasn't touching the recliner as he put the gown down on it as cover for possible fluids.

He got back in position, slowly jerking his cock as he took in the incredible sight.

"Touch yourself, El."

"W-what?"

Mike walked up beside her and got on one knee. He grabbed her hand and lead it down to her pussy.

"Touch yourself. Rub your pussy with your fingers. Be a good slut and listen."

El obediently nodded her head and started using two fingers to pleasure herself. Mike spread out each of her legs over the armrest. She was getting in a groove with her digits as she rubbed her pussy in a circular motion, trying to figure out what felt right.

Meanwhile, Mike was stroking his hard cock so fast, speechless from how beautiful she looked, even with the short hair. She looked like a goddamn goddess with her current position as she let out those breathtaking moans.

"Fuck. You look so fucking hot. So fucking hot like a fucking good slut. Do you think you're a good slut?" Mike asked.

"Mmmmmm. Yes….."

"Say it." 

El rubbed faster at her clit the more she heard his voice.

"I'm a good slut-mmmm."

"You don't ever get to touch yourself unless I allow you to. You got that?" Mike asked.

El nodded her head while biting down on her bottom lip, so horny from being dirty with Mike.

El felt something weird building up in her body. A strange tingly feeling started to emerge; she felt like she was gonna explode.

"Mike. Something's happening. I feel weird."

"You're about to cum."

"Cum?"

"It's the stuff I've been making you swallow. It feels really good when you cum and release all that white stuff."

"Oh-ooohhhh."

El felt it. She needed the release.

"Cum for me, El. Say my name while you do it. Say my fucking name!"

"MIKE. MIKE. MIKE. MIKE. MIIIIKE! MIIIIIIIIKKE!! MIIIIIIIIIKKKKEEEE!"

El came all over the hospital gown as she lost her mind during the orgasm. Before she could even think, Mike stood beside her with his cock barely touching her lips. She took his hard dick in her mouth and started sucking, wanting- no, needing to taste his cum again. She became addicted to it, to him. He let out a monstrous moan as he dumped his cum into her mouth. El gladly swallowed it while admiring the taste.

She was smiling up at him, liking his reactions of pleasure, knowing he liked it when she gave him blowjobs. That made her happy. 

Mike slapped her face three times. They were the hardest slaps yet. This quickly wiped any sort of happiness from her face.

"The fuck are you smiling for, cunt?" Mike asked, suddenly angry at the short-haired girl.

El felt hurt. She was not prepared for those three painful slaps to the face. But at the same time, the pain made her feel so many things, not all of them bad. Mike heard a car pulling up. His mom!

"Shit." Mike grabbed the cum covered hospital gown and lead her downstairs to the basement. She got back in her hiding place. Mike brought El some new clothes. They were Nancy's. El put on a red and white striped sweater, Nancy's old red jacket, black pants, and Nancy's old shoes.

Mike evaluated how she looked, besides the short hair, of course.

"That'll pass. It looks good. Don't know what we're gonna do about that hair though," Mike said, forcing out a chuckle.

Dustin and Lucas visited Mike after school. They were furious as to why Mike still had the girl in his house. Mike explained that she might know where Will is and that he gave her the nickname 'El.' They were getting fed up with the quiet girl who supposedly knew where Will was but refused to tell them. So Lucas tried walking out of Mike's room to tell his parents about the girl but the door magically slammed shut. He opened it again- it slammed shut again and the door locked itself. They turned their heads to see El with a bloody nose.

"No," El menacingly said.

Everything changed at that point. There was no going back and they all knew it. Their friend went missing and then they found a girl with superpowers. 

Mike didn't understand how she had powers but kept on taking his abuse. He was kind of scared of her now. Would she still let him do the things he had been doing? He had to find out… and also find Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first few chapters of this story will be very smut heavy, most of season 1 tbh. Decided to already put Nancy at the Post along with Jonathan, but she's still with Steve, and Barb is still friends with Nancy and she has died at this point in the story lol. so Jonathan will still be a creep with his camera and the whole polaroid Demogorgon puzzle is still canon. Don't really feel like going into a lot of detail about this because it seems out of place as I'm focusing on Mike and Eleven but that's just backstory for my AU for anyone wondering. Anyways, I appreciate the feedback. I didn't expect it to be as positive as it was since I knew this story was risky af to post but I just felt like doing it because what's the point of fanfiction if you can't write interesting but also fucked up shit ;). I see a lot of you are interested in the progression of MIke's character, it's a very slow build and you have to see his terrible side first to progress his character to good. you can even see it a little bit in this chapter that he's starting to fall for her.
> 
> Oh, and for anyone saying: "Wow, How can you make this into a love story, Mike is totally taking advantage of El and abusing her and even if he changes a bit for the better, she will have already been corrupted by him." I mean, you're not wrong, but that's where I bring Max into the story in season 3. That's all I gotta say about that lol. I hope you guys enjoyed, remember to leave a review. I didn't feel like writing this last night but seeing so many positive reviews out of nowhere made me stay up for three hours to work on it so thank you all. And I know you guys like the story and you just want more, but I would appreciate it if you didn't ask when I'm going to update. If I rush out stories, it's gonna be shit, so don't think you're gonna rush me by asking me to update lol. But I'm glad you guys like it, I'm not ungrateful, just try to understand.


	3. Season 1 Part 3

The boys had to rethink everything after they found out Eleven had powers. Going down into the basement, they kept begging her to tell them anything about Will. She pointed at him in a picture so of course, she knew something. After minutes of them constantly explaining how important it is to find Will alive, she finally sat at their D&D. They were all still nerds, too focused on games than they were on getting girlfriends. Dungeons and Dragons was a place for them to escape from the problems of real life, and Mike needed an escape.

El flipped the gameboard over so it was completely black, then grabbed one of the small wizard figures and eyed it.

“Will.”

She put the figure down on the gameboard with extra force. The boys had no clue at what she was trying to tell them.

“I don’t understand,” Mike said.

“Hiding,” El replied.

“Will is hiding? From the bad people?”  
El shook her head no.

“Then… from who?”

El quickly picked up the Demogorgon figure and put it in front of the wizard figure that she used as Will for example. Dustin was freaking out, Lucas was freaking out, Mike was still astonished she had telekinesis, but they were all internally panicking. If this girl had superpowers and was telling them Will is hiding from a monster, why wouldn’t they believe her? There’s no point in lying about something like that.

Mike was a man of action, so when El showed them the possibility of facing a monster to get Will back, they had to be prepared. They didn’t have much, being nerdy outcasts, but they tried to get ready with whatever supplies they had.

Dustin got snacks, figuring they’d get hungry while looking for Will. He wasn’t so focused on weapons knowing they had a giant weapon named Eleven with them, but Lucas wasn’t completely sold on the girl. Lucas brought supplies like Binoculars, army knife, hammer, camouflage bandana, and a wrist rocket. 

They had to leave for school soon and hearing Mike’s mom helped them remember.

Mike waited as the two boys left to talk to Eleven who was stationed at her hiding spot under the table. He got on one knee and made eye contact with her.

“We got school. But we’re gonna find Will, right?” Mike asked, sounding hopeful for the first time in a while.

“I don’t know,” El replied.

Mike looked down, saddened that there was a good chance Will had already died from this Demogorgon monster. He tried to hide it as he looked into her eyes.  
“Well, you know the power lines”   
“Power lines?”   
“Yeah, power lines. Behind my house? Meet us there at 3:15.”

“3:15?”

Mike sighed, getting slightly annoyed with her lack of knowledge about anything. He took off his watch and put it on her. 

“When the numbers read 3-1-5, meet us there, the power lines, the power lines. Got it?”  
“Yes, sir.”

Mike froze, acknowledging how weird all of this was. But on top of that, he had a girl with superpowers being obedient to him. He was scared of her now; if he pissed her off she could use those powers easily and do something to him and even kill him if she wanted to. He wondered why she hadn’t stopped him when he hit her. There was a lot of wondering going on, but he had school.

“Bye…”

“Bye, Mike,” El softly said.

Mike ran up the stairs to exit the house and drove to school. 

During lunchtime, the boys met up at their usual table. Nobody sat at their table because they were known as the outcasts and nobody would dare sit with them in fear of their reputation being ruined, even if it meant having to stand up or eat outside when it was raining.

Mike scanned the cafeteria. His eyes focused on pretty girls with long hair, as opposed to the short-haired girl he’d been messing around with. His view on the pretty girls he stares at every day took a turn since he was getting it on with El. And now that he knew she had powers, he felt more inclined to be nicer to her.

He saw Stacey, the girl of his dreams since Kindergarten. Troy had his arm wrapped around her, claiming her as his. Mike’s depression kicked in. He went through so much mental gymnastics to stop himself from fighting Troy. He irrationally loved Stacey ever since she kissed his cheek in 1st grade; it was the first time a girl kissed him. It wasn’t on the lips and he had yet to kiss a girl on the lips beside his mother.

He saw Troy and Stacey lock lips, making his face red before Dustin’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“Mike, you listening?”

Mike scratched the back of his neck, pretending he hadn’t just zoned out.

“Uh yeah. What were we talking about again?”

Lucas shook his head, chuckling at Mike.

“The weirdo, man! How long do you think we can hide her?!” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, once we find Will-”

“If we find Will,” Lucas cut off Dustin to remind him that there was no guarantee they’d be able to save Will. 

“Right. IF we find Will, can we just drop this chick off at the police station and let Hopper deal with her?”

“I don’t know,” Mike replied.

“Well, she sure as shit can’t stay with any of us!” Dustin raised his voice in an annoyed tone.

“I know, Dustin. But we’re talking about someone with powers, someone who’s being chased down by the fucking government. She isn’t just a lost chick, she’s a fucking superweapon that ran away, and for some reason, with all the events going on, Will happens to disappear as well. It’s fucked. This whole situation is fucked,” Mike explained and threw his fork on the tray in frustration.

Lucas saw his anger building up, wondering why he was so stressed out. They were all stressed and confused since Will went missing, but Mike wasn’t even trying to hide it or suppress it. 

“You okay, man?” Lucas asked, concerned for his friend's health.

Mike rubbed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He wasn’t okay. He had so much on his mind. He couldn’t hide what he had been doing with her from his best friends.

“On top of trying to find Will from a fucking a monster, I guess I’m fine. But…”

“But?” Dustin and Lucas collectively said.

Mike awkwardly laughed, understanding that there was no polite way of saying what he wanted to say.

“I kinda made El give me a blowjob,” Mike said in a shy tone.  
“WHAT? BLOWJOB?” Dustin shouted as a bunch of kids at another table turned their heads towards the noise.

Mike leaned in close and whispered.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“OK, I’m sorry, but did you say you made her give you a blowjob? So, like, you raped her?” Lucas whispered.

“What?! No! She never said stop, and even if she didn’t want to do it, she has powers! What’s stopping her from snapping my fucking neck?” Mike replied and brought up a good point, at least in Lucas and Dustin's eyes anyway. 

Lucas nodded his head.

“I guess that makes sense. It’s kinda weird though,” Lucas said, then chuckled.

Mike was curious at what made it weird.

“How?”

Dustin snickered at Mike’s face before chiming in.

“Because she has the mentality of a five-year-old. Does she even know what blowjob means?”

“She does now,” Lucas replied.

Lucas and Dustin looked at each other and couldn’t hold in their laughs. Mike was irritated at two, realizing he shouldn’t have told them anything. 

“Yeah, laugh it up. Real fucking funny,” Mike said.

“So, like, you're going to lose your virginity to the weirdo?” Lucas asked, still laughing with a big smile.

“Who fucking cares? Why do we pretend like losing your virginity is such a big deal. In actuality, it's just a boy becoming a man and a girl becoming a slut. That’s it.”

Mike was somewhat truthful about his feelings, but he felt nervous about losing his virginity. He also looked at things realistically and realized El would probably be his only shot at getting laid without paying for it. He didn’t want her to go away so quickly as the boys did.

The laughs died down at the table as they continued eating. When school ended Mike walked into the school parking lot. While walking to his car, he was tripped by Troy, causing Mike to fall down face-first on the concrete. It hurt a little but he stood up and walked towards Troy and his posse.

“Woah, Wheeler. Getting a little too close for comfort. Know your role. Get into your car and drive off before something bad happens,” Troy threatened, looking intimidating like always.

Mike saw Stacey behind everyone with her arms crossed, not looking too happy at the altercation in front of her.

"I'm fine right here," Mike replied confidently.

Troy chuckled at Mike's attempt to act tough.

"That's cute. Really cute. You know who isn't fine though? Your faggot friend, Will Byers."  
“Fuck you, Troy!” 

Mike swung at Troy. Troy ducked and punched Mike right in the face. Mike attempted to punch him again but got kicked in the balls and uppercut in the air as he fell down on the concrete hard. Dustin and Lucas appeared at the parking lot just in time to see Troy kicking Mike’s ribcage and ran up to them.

“Hey, get off of him!” Dustin shouted.  
“Assholes!” Lucas shouted.

Troy and his posse slowly walked away from the scene as Dustin and Lucas kneeled down to check on Mike. His face was bruised, but Mike started randomly laughing while they helped him up to his feet.

“I just got my ass beat, didn’t I?” Mike asked.

“You okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. Absolutely. Let’s go to El now.”

“Are you sure-”  
“Just drop it, Lucas. I can take a beating, I’m not a pussy.”

Mike got in his and drove off. Dustin rode with Lucas, not having his own car. They drove to the spot where El was supposed to meet them and waited until 3:15 PM.

El did as she was told and waited behind the house. She saw two cars speed up to her. They stopped right beside her and Mike opened the passenger door, signaling for her to get in.

“Come on. We gotta find Will, yeah?” Mike said.

El nodded her head and got in the car. She was too shy to get in something so unknown to her, but Mike told her to, and she would never disobey Mike. They took off once El got in the car. Mike’s car was in front and Lucas and Dustin closely followed behind. El would pretend like she knew where Will was and told them to go on certain roads to waste time. She knew where Will was; he hid in the upside-down, not the real world, so they would never find him just by driving around with El giving them directions. But she promised with a nod that she’d help find him.

During the first ten minutes, El noticed the bruise near his eye. The bruise was fresh with a red color to it. She didn’t like seeing Mike hurt. It made her remember her times at the lab. She never got hit at the lab, but being quarantined in a small room and being alone was punishment enough. Mike usually had music playing, but because of the situation he had to be focused, so there was an awkward silence in the car. El got tired of holding her thoughts in.

“You hurt?” El asked.

Mike turned his head to look at her, confused at what she said.

“Huh?”

“Hurt. You’re hurt?” El touched her face, trying to make him see what she’s saying.

Mike's eyes widened when he got the hint as he let out a chuckle.

“Oh, this? This is nothing."

He tried to play it off as nothing but El wasn't that naive. She could tell when someone was in pain.

"Mike. Who hurt you?" El asked, showing deep concern for the bruised boy.

Mike saw the seriousness in her eyes. He couldn't pretend nothing was wrong anymore. He sighed before answering.

"Some mouth breather named Troy."

"Mouth breather?"

"Someone who's really dumb and just in general, a bad person."

"Why do they hurt you?" El asked.

Mike glanced at her again before focusing on the road in front of him. He didn't know why he was answering her. Maybe it was because he feared her powers or she was growing on him.

"Because that's just what people do. They fight, they hurt. We're just mean like that."

El wasn't expecting such a depressing answer. It bummed her out, making her look away from Mike and go silent.

Mike didn't want the conversation to end for some reason. He wanted to talk to her. His eyes diverted from the road to look at El minding her own business. He smiled at her, although she wasn't looking. 

"So uh, it must be pretty cool having powers, huh?" 

El didn't know how to respond.

"Like, your mind powers? Like, how you closed my door?" Mike pointed at his forehead as a way of explaining.

"Oh."

It went silent again. He wasn't very good at being normal.

"It must've been tough. God knows the shit you've been through. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

El heard the sincerity in his voice. It was the first time she noticed he cared about her. 

The drive continued. Mike decided to do something crazy.

He leaned into El and sweetly kissed her on the cheek. He got back in position immediately and continued driving, knowing what he did was so unlike him. El took notice and held her cheek, feeling giddy about the kiss as she smiled at him.

"I-I don't know why I did that," Mike nervously tried to laugh it off.

El tried to keep her composure while grinning at him, but on the inside, she was dying from how nice he was being.

After that, the drive was mostly silent other than El giving Mike directions. It had been close to three hours and the boys were getting impatient. They circled around the entire town a dozen times before Mike told El that they were running out of time. She felt the urgency in Mike's voice and directed him to Will's house. It's where Will was, just not in the normal world.

"Here," El said.

"Yeah. This Will's house. Where is he?"

"Here…"

Mike sighed. He heard the static on his walkie go off before Dustin started talking.

"Mike, what the hell are we stopped for?"

Mike frustratingly picked up his walkie and replied.

"She says Will's here."

Mike studied El's eyes while holding the walkie talkie close to his mouth. He sensed something was off.

"Uhhh, I'm pretty sure Ms. Byers would have found him by now if that was the case," Lucas said over the walkie.

Before they could continue their conversation, they saw police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks pass by. The sirens were loud and the colors stood out in the night. 

"The fuck's going on?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Mike replied.

Mike took off towards the lights and sirens as Dustin and Lucas followed. They arrived at the scene near the quarry. El and the boys hid behind the firetruck while evaluating a group of people carrying a body out of the water. The thoughts crept in about how it could be possibly Will. It had to be. Nothing ever happened in Hawkins and the whole town was hunting to find Will for days.

“No, don’t tell me,” Dustin said in denial, not wanting to believe his best friend had died.

“That’s not Will. It can’t be!” Mike said.

They got a better look at the body and it looked to indeed be Will Byers.

“It’s Will. It’s really Will,” Lucas said, stunned from the sad emotions entering his body.

They stared at Will’s body in silence to make sure they weren’t being deceived. Mike couldn’t fathom it. His feelings of sadness turned into anger as he started walking back to his car.

El grabbed his shoulder from behind, trying to get his attention.

“Mike.”

Mike snapped her hand away while turning around. He couldn’t show his sadness in front of El and his friends; his rough spirit wouldn’t allow them to see his weak side.

“Mike?! You were supposed to help us find him alive!”

Mike wanted to do a lot of things to El. Up until this point, he could teach El a lesson in his own way when he got mad at her, but there’s no way he could do what he wanted to do in public in front of his friends. He had to get home. El hurt him so much, he didn’t want to see her again.

El’s devastation kicked in. Mike had just started being nice to her, and now he hated her.

A monster. She was a monster and no one could tell her otherwise.

“Please, Mike… I-”

“You what? You lied to me like the heartless bitch you are? Fuck you!” 

“Mike, Wait!”

Mike ran to his car in an attempt to keep them from seeing his tears.

“Mike! Don’t do this, man!” Lucas shouted.

Mike didn’t listen to Lucas, he couldn’t listen to anyone at that moment. He had to get home, so he drove off without a care in the world, because he lost his best friend. He also fell for a girl who ended up hurting him, and he promised himself that wouldn’t happen again. 

Mike forced himself to stop crying before he went into his home. He didn’t need his mom asking questions. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. But things never go according to plan. 

Dustin told Mike over his walkie that he and Lucas were dropping El off at his house. Mike tried convincing them to leave her on the street but they couldn’t leave her there after everything. El snuck into the house and went down into the basement. Mike sat down on the couch in the basement, anticipating El to join him at any time.

He heard El slowly making her way down the steps. She locked eyes with Mike, fearful of what he might do. 

A dark force built up inside of him. It was the dark force that he’d been somewhat striving to get away from today when he let El see the lighter side to him. But it was back and in full effect.

“Stop. Don’t move. Don’t speak. Keep your eyes on me. Do whatever I say whenever I say it, understand?” Mike said, sounding authoritative.

El nodded with a look of guilt as she completely froze her body for Mike. She deserved it. She’s the monster.

"You hurt me, El. You fucking hurt me. Do you understand, yes or no?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Good. Take 2 steps forward."

El took two steps towards Mike. She wanted to kiss his cheek as he did to her in the car and tell him she's sorry. But Mike had those evil eyes that told her to do what he says.

"I thought you were different. But it turns out you're no better than any other cunt. You, Stacey, you're all fucking cunts."

El wondered who Stacey was. She didn't know the concept of girl and boy names so she was entirely clueless. El hated that she made Mike act this way. He was being so sweet before she ruined everything.

"I thought you could help. But apparently not. And now my best friend is dead, and I'm forced to blame you…"

"Mike-"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD SPEAK," Mike genuinely scared her with his shouting.

"Just for doing that, get on your knees, and don't make me ask twice, bitch."

El nodded, holding back tears as she got on both knees.

"Good. Put your hands on the floor. Now crawl to me, like a dog."

El got on all fours and slowly made her way to Mike. He watched her every move, waiting for her to make one little mistake so he could have an excuse to let out his anger on her.

El made it to Mike's knees and looked up at the pretty boy. Mike was still pretty to El as his angry eyes sparkled down at her. He leaned up to take off his pants and threw them on El's back. His white briefs soon followed and he kept it beside him for the meantime while helping El up so that she was just on her knees. Her hands rested on Mike's thighs as she waited for his next command. 

His cock twitched, begging to be touched. Mike needed a release. El stared at his already fully erect cock in amazement, but Mike's hand swung with full force to connect with her face, forcing her to release the tears that she didn't want him to see. 

"You can use your hands now. Jerk me off, slut."

El wrapped both hands around his shaft and moved them up and down at a normal pace while keeping eye contact with Mike.

Mike breathed deeply through his nose, not trying to show the pleasure he was getting. El bit her bottom lip as she stared at her hands massaging his cock.

"Spit on my cock while you jerk it off. You know how to spit, right?" Mike asked.

"Y-y-yes, sir."

El spit on the pink tip of his dick and rubbed it down to wet the rest of his cock. She couldn't help but love the wet sound that came from the friction of her hands and his cock. She continued stroking it with both hands, however that only covered half of his cock.

"Suck."

El heard him say that word and dove her mouth into his hard member. She was a fast learner and had sucked his dick a couple of times already, so she decided to give it her all in order to please him. 

El ferociously sucked him off, deepthroating his entire cock and holding all of it in her mouth for ten seconds without him ordering her to do it. She gagged. She gagged so much, but Mike's face and moans made it worth it to El.

"Gooood girl, El. Gooood slut…"

Mike was surprised by the effort. Seeing El try so hard to please Mike was making him less mad. But his mind didn't want him to be less mad. His best friend just died. He's supposed to punish the bitch! Mike wasn't going to let her cloud his judgment any longer!

El kept sucking obediently when Mike pushed her off his cock and grabbed her by the throat. He had a tight grip. She tried pushing his hand off of her but his natural strength overpowered her.

"You fucking witch."

"... Mike. You're……. Hurting……..Me….."

El struggled some more as he stood up and held her off her feet using both hands to squeeze her throat. Her face turned red. She needed air.

"Can't…… Breathe…...Mike….."

Mike didn't feel remorse as he looked at her struggling. His mind was clouded with anger as he committed unnecessary violence in retaliation.

"Use your powers on me then."

"No," El struggled to speak but managed to get out the word.

Mike stopped choking her as hard as he got confused from her answer, wondering why she wouldn't just use her powers to defend herself from him.

"Why?"

"Because……. I don't…. Want to….. hurt you. I hurt you…………….. I deserve it. I'm slut……"

Mike smiled at her response. Without warning he threw her on the couch, making her gasp.

"Be a good slut and take off your pants, using your powers," Mike added on the stipulation of El using her powers.

El nodded and within a blink of an eye, she unbuttoned her pants and rolled them down her legs and off her body, kicking it to the floor. Her upper body was still clothed but that didn't matter.

Mike took off his shirt and jumped on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand as he used his free hand to put his cock into her pussy. Being inexperienced, it felt odd for Mike to be in this position. He saw it in movies but it wasn't like the movies. Still, with all that in mind, he plowed into her as hard as he could. It wasn't enjoyable at all to El as she screamed in pain, her voice muffled by his hand so his parents wouldn't hear. 

He didn't let up. Mike kept pounding her and she kept screaming. It got so annoying to him that he smacked her three times so she would shut up.

"Shut the fuck up."

He kept fucking her in missionary position for five minutes, surprised by the amount of energy he still had. He was getting close to the end.

After five minutes of her pussy getting pounded nonstop, she found herself enjoying the sensation of his dick ruining her core. El instinctively wrapped her legs around Mike's waist. She tried holding on to his shoulders but she got another smack to the face.

Then El sensed that tingly feeling she got when Mike forced her to rub herself. It was coming. She was coming. El's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she climaxed. Mike had that feeling coming to him a couple of minutes later. He was smart enough to pull out, not wanting to risk getting her pregnant. 

Mike looked down and became confused. His cock was covered with El's cum. He didn't want her to enjoy this but she did. He stood up and jerked his cock fast, aiming the tip in her mouth so it wouldn't spill on the couch as she opened wide like an obedient slut would.

He shot so much sperm in her mouth. She didn't want him to stop unloading into her. She loved his cum. She was Mike's cumslut. She gulped it down, forcing herself not to smile from past experiences. 

Mike moaned some more as he saw the picture of El swallowing his seed for the third time. He felt calmer from releasing all that tension and anger as he dressed back up. El noticed he was going quiet and put her pants back on.

Mike had his back facing her as they sat on the couch. He was disgusted with the feelings that kept creeping upon him.

"Mike…….. Do you for-give me. I'm sorry…."

"No. And it wasn't much of a punishment for you since you got yourself off. Fucking weirdo."

"What?" El said in disbelief.

Mike stood up and looked down at her.

"I can't deal with this shit anymore. I can't deal with you. You hurt me. You sneak out overnight. You understand?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS. You leave this home in a couple of hours when everyone's asleep. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

El couldn't lose him. Not now. She had to let him know Will was still alive. The reason she hadn't told them much about Will up to this point is that she didn't want to put Mike and the boys in the same position as Will. She already felt like a monster.

Mike started to walk out of the basement when he heard the static on his supercomm that he could never get to work. Then he heard a familiar voice.

Will. He was singing his favorite song, Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash.

Mike had that small feeling of hope return. And although he wanted to get rid of El, this new discovery forced himself to get along with her for a little longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your thoughts. I pretty much understand this story isn't gonna be that popular, and I'm okay with that because It's different to me and I like different things, and I see the bigger picture of the story in future chapters and seasons, and I'm excited for all of you to read it. As I said, I know you're all expecting Mike to show some love towards El, and he does to some degree, but a person like him can't turn good overnight. And he has more backstory that has yet to be explained. I appreciate all of the kind reviews and comments and I wanna keep this going if it's well-received. I could give a shit if it was super popular but if the people reading it don't like it then what's the point lol. Thanks again.


	4. Season 1 Part 4

Mike hoped that Will was still alive after hearing him singing on that supercomm thanks to Eleven. Eleven, the weird short-haired girl in his sister's clothes, the girl he lost his virginity to, and the girl he needed to help find Will. 

Mike knew his friends wouldn't believe him, so he had to bring them over and make Eleven do it again. They were shocked, not wanting to believe there was still a chance because of the possibility of being emotionally hurt from losing him again.

They needed him back. Being the brilliant thinker he is, Mike decided that El should use their AV equipment so she can get a stronger signal and possibly communicate with Will to find out his whereabouts. Lucas and Dustin were forced to agree because El was their only shot at getting Will back alive.

Lucas wasn't as blinded by her natural charms as Dustin and Mike were; he suggested that bringing an unknown short-haired girl out in public would be suspicious. Mike remembered the blonde wig that Nancy had in her room and came up with an idea.

They gave Eleven a small makeover. Kind of.

Mike applied makeup to her face, not knowing the exact way to do it, but it's just makeup so it can't be that hard. 

Mike let El put on and adjust the blonde wig in the bathroom alone. The boys were casually talking when Eleven came out of the bathroom, slowly walking towards the three boys with the blonde wig on her head.

The blonde wig was a bit odd, but it looked normal enough for her to fit in with the crowd. Mike's stomach felt weird when he saw El's new look. He thought he was going crazy. Words started to escape his mouth as he stared at her in awe.

"You look pretty……. GOOD. You look pretty good."

For a brief moment, El smiled at how obviously affected Mike was by El's appearance. She knew Mike didn't like her smiling and quickly wiped it off her face. 

Lucas could tell Mike was starting to fall for her. He knew Mike too well. And if it wasn't obvious from Mike saying he received blowjobs from the girl, it was sure as hell obvious from the looks Mike gave El.

They got in their cars and headed to school. They were late but that wasn't the biggest thing on their minds. They were stopped right before entering the A.V. room by the science and A.V. teacher, Mr. Clarke.

"What are you boys doing? There's an assembly going on in the gym that's honoring Will. You should be there." Mr. Clarke asked.

The boys looked at one another before Mike answered.

"We just… we wanted to be alone…"

Mike pretended to be upset along with the rest of the boys who were nodding their heads. Mr. Clarke couldn't help but notice the quiet blonde-haired girl beside them.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met? What's your name?" Mr. Clarke asked as he curiously looked at El.

"Elev-"

"ELEANOR!" Mike shouted out while cutting off El who almost gave herself away.

"Her names Eleanor. She's my sixth cousin visiting me…"

"And where is she from?"

"Bad place…"

"Sweden," Dustin added in.

"She hates it, it's really cold there."

"So cold," Lucas said.

Mr. Clarke remained silent, completely dumbfounded with how odd they were acting. It might be their strange way of dealing with Will's death.

"I get it. I understand that you boys need some time alone, and you can have that time in the A.V. room… after the assembly…"

The three boys collectively sighed with disappointment covering their faces.

"I know you don't want to go through with it, but let's just get in there and get it over with, huh? For Will?"

The boys reluctantly nodded their heads as Mr. Clarke escorted them into the gym. They were shocked to see the entire school in the gym. Dustin tried to instantly walk out but was stopped by Mr. Clarke. They sat down on the bleachers and listened to the man in the middle of the court as he talked about Will. Mike found it more depressing than anything, especially considering they could still save Will. He didn't want to hear what Will WAS, he wanted to find Will and this was wasting valuable time.

To make matters worse, Mike turned his head to the side to see Troy and his friends snickering at an inappropriate time. 

"Gay faggot deserved it. It should have happened years ago," Troy said while giggling with his main friend.

El's whole life was Mike. She had been very quiet up until this point when she saw the anger on Mike's face as he stared at the two boys laughing with Stacey quietly seated beside Troy. She remembered what Mike said to her.

"Mouth breather."

Mike turned his head to her and saw that she had a look of annoyance. He was still surprised by how fast El learned things. Who knows how smart she would be if she wasn't a lab experiment for the government.

The assembly would end as students made their way out of the gym, but Mike had other plans. He walked up to Troy, not daring to back down.

"HEY. TROY. HEY, TROY."

Troy, Stacey, and his friend turned around to see Mike Wheeler standing in front of them, not looking pleased with them at all.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Troy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I heard you talking bad about Will back there, and I-I think it was pretty messed up. You shouldn't say things like that," Mike explained while trying to watch his language.

A big crowd of 50 high school students gathered around the commotion. El didn't like having so many people around her as it reminded her of the bad times in the lab. But she stayed beside Mike along with Dustin and Lucas.

"Come on, Wheeler, didn't you hear the counselor? Grief shows itself in funny ways. Besides, Will's in fairyland now with all the other fairies, all happy and gay."

Troy proceeded to mock Will as he evilly chuckled at Mike before high-fiving his friend. 

Thinking the conversation was over, Troy started walking away when Mike ran up behind and pushed Troy face-first into the ground. Dustin and Lucas were surprised Mike would even think about doing that, especially in front of a good portion of the school.

Troy stood back up in anger, ready to beat the living shit out of Mike. Mike stood nervously with his fists raised up, ready to fight for Will's honor.

"You're dead, Wheeler! DEAD!"

Troy was about to run to him and punch him hard when he froze after taking the first step. He had no idea what was happening, too in shock from it all as he started pissing his pants. 

Everyone stood still and remained silent while being amazed at the sight before them. He kept peeing and peeing, the liquid started dripping down on the ground.

One kid in the crowd finally broke the silence.

"Look! Troy pissed his pants!"

Everyone laughed hard at Troys embarrassing oopsie.

Mike wondered what suddenly made Troy so afraid of him that he pissed his pants, then he turned his head around to see El standing there with a bloody nose, isolated from everyone, looking incredibly determined to protect her master, her world, her Mike.

El briefly smiled before shyly walking to the A.V. room. Mike and the boys followed her and left the scene, leaving a confused and embarrassed Troy walking in his pants as his peers looked at him in disgust.

Lucas, Dustin, and Mike were walking in the hallways, laughing from what just occurred as they looked at one another.

"That was crazy, man! Did El do that?" Dustin asked.

"Of course El did that. She's….. awesome," Mike finally admitted.

"Awesome, huh? She can make a dude piss himself but can't find Will?" Lucas replied, sounding more negative than the rest of them.

Mike shook his head at Lucas' attitude.

"She can. We just can't pressure her. We gotta let her do her thing."

"I can't believe you're falling for her, man," Lucas said as he huffed at Mike.

Mike raised a brow at Lucas. There's no way Mike was falling for her. She's just a weirdo that he's been having fun with, nothing more. But then those other feelings started to emerge and tell him the opposite…

He was very confused.

"What? I'm not falling for her. That's just crazy talk, dude."

Lucas chuckled.

"Okay. Sure. Whatever you say."

They made it to the door, and Mike stopped as he needed alone time with El.

"Wait. Can you guys let me speak to El for like…... 10 minutes?"

"10 minutes?!!?" Dustin and Lucas collectively replied.

Mike sighed and shook his head while looking up at the ceiling. How the hell was he going to make it through the day without raging at them?

"Just do me this favor please. Go wait in the bathroom or something. I need to talk to her and get everything set up."

Dustin and Lucas slowly nodded as they rolled their eyes.

"Ten minutes. And you two better not be fucking!" Dustin teased.

Mike looked at him with disgust as he nodded his head and walked into the A.V. room after watching Dustin and Lucas walk away from him.

Mike walked into the room and saw El standing still. He smirked at her and locked the door.

"Take a seat, El."

Mike signaled her to sit down but she didn't quite understand, so he pulled up a chair for her to sit in and got his own chair set up. He angled them so that they were facing each other.

As they sat back in their chairs, El got worried she did something wrong. She didn't want to. She had been trying so hard to be a good slut, his good slut.

Mike leaned in and put his hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed it while slightly smiling at her.

"Did I do something wrong" El worryingly asked with puppy dog eyes.

She accidentally made him hard. He just got so turned on from seeing her innocence, then fucking it out of her.

"No. Not at all. In fact, what you did back there was awesome. I-I didn't even know you could do that!"

Mike said with a wide smile. Realizing he was out of character, Mike knew he had to straighten up. El saw the beautiful happy look he had for that small moment and nearly died. He was so much more beautiful than the other boys, it wasn't even close.

"I wanna say that I… appreciate it. You didn't have to do that."

"I-I wanted to do it for you, Mike. I… like you. I…… care about you."

El made a daring move while trying to mirror Mike as she rested her hand on his thigh. Mike lost it. Lucas was right. He was actually falling for this girl. This girl had no business liking Mike this much after everything he's done and yet she's just as nice as when he met her.

He couldn't let this continue. No feelings.

Mike swiped El's hand off of him, forcing a quick gasp out of her. He backhand slapped her face, causing her to fall out of the chair. She held the side of her face affected, not knowing what she did to make him hurt her like that. Mike stood up and rubbed the top of his head with both hands as he even wondered why the fuck he slapped her so hard.

"Mike-"

"No. Don't fucking try to build this connection with me."

"But-"

"No fucking buts. You're my slut. You listen to me. Enough of this expressing our feelings bullshit. Fuck feelings."

El depressingly nodded her head. He held out his hand to connect with hers as he pulled El up to her feet.

"Let's just find Will."

El put her feelings aside and did what she was there to do. The boys waited as she played with the expensive A.V. equipment. She was able to make contact with Will. They heard him crying for his mom. It was an unforgettable moment for the boys. Will really was alive. In the upside-down. 

It was only a matter of time before Will would die. They already knew the key to saving Will was getting to the upside-down. And they were gonna figure it out somehow, some way. But they had to leave the school after El broke the equipment and started a fire, causing the fire alarm to ring. Dustin put the fire out with a nearby fire extinguisher. El was so tired, she nearly passed out as she fell into Mike's arms. Mike was forced to carry her to his car as the boys started driving. 

Mike would meet up with Dustin and Lucas later. He was beyond stressed and needed a release. He parked his car in an empty alleyway and watched El sleep, studying each breath, wondering if she was worth having feelings for. She woke up 20 minutes later to see Mike staring at her as her eyes got less blurry.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes……. Yes, sir," El softly replied.

El looked out of her window and realized they were alone in a strange place.

"Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter. We're safe, that's all that matters."

El knew better than to keep talking to him. It was a risk just to ask Mike where they were. 

"El. I'm sorry for what happened back there. I… don't know why I hit you so hard."

Mike tried not to show his sincerity but wasn't doing a good job.

"I'm sorry for showing my feel-ings," El innocently replied, feeling guilty for upsetting Mike for any reason.

Mike loved how loyal she was, how apologetic she acted. It's part of the reason he started to fall for her.

"You're such a good slut, El."

El's face lit up with surprise and excitement.

"I am?"

"YES. You've been a great slut for me. Do you want to continue being my slut?"

"...Yes, sir."

Mike pulled his pants and underwear down while remaining in the driver's seat, freeing his already fully hard cock, making El's eyes widen with lust. Seeing his fully hard cock unexpectedly was equal to seeing Christmas gifts under the tree on Christmas morning.

She waited for him to say suck or something along the lines of pleasuring his member. Instead, he had more things to teach her.

"I need to teach you how to ride cock."

"Ride cock?"

"Yeah. You just get on top of me and start moving your body on my cock. Understand."

El bit her lip and couldn't hold back her smile. Another way to please him, what's not to love?

"I-i-i think so."

"Why don't we try it, yeah? Take off your pants and I'll help you get on top."

El wore nothing underneath her pants, and it's all he wanted her to take off because it's all he needed El to take off in order to fuck her. She looked so hot in her sisters wig and clothes, it was so twisted and fucked.

El took off her shoes, socks, and then her pants. The clothing dropped to the floor as Mike lifted El up on top of him; he was able to squeeze her between him and the steering wheel thanks to her petite body.

He positioned his cock near her pussy lips and grinned at her.

"Put my cock in your pussy."

El was shy and hesitant at his request. Mike placed a hand on her cheek and spoke softly to her.

"Just grab my big cock and direct it into your slutty hole, yeah?"

"Yes, sir."

El grabbed his twitching member and moved it to her entrance. El was afraid she would hurt him and she didn't want to ruin his excellent cock.

"It's alright. You're doing really good. Just slowly take it into your cunt now, your pussy."

El took all of his hints and slid her pussy down to engulf all of his dick.

"Now use your hips, these things right here, use them to move your body. Go up and down on my cock. Ride it."

El got the hint again much quicker this time as she slowly bounced up and down on his dick. The feeling was incredible as he sat back in his seat and enjoyed letting El have a bit of control in what was going on. As time went on, her riding skills were getting out of hand as she used her hips to wiggle her body around his cock as she continued to bounce up and down, each time harder and more passionate than the last.

"You ride cock so gooood, El. Shiiiiitt," Mike moaned as he put his fingers in her fake blonde hair.

"I-i-i do?" El was barely able to keep her climax from hitting as she continued to let out little whimpers.

Mike placed both hands on her hips as she bounced her cunt up and down on his cock.

"Of course. And this blonde hair makes you look so pretty. So fucking pretty and slutty. My pretty blonde-haired slut. 

Mike was getting impatient, knowing he wasn't gonna last very long. He needed to demolish her now. He wasn't thinking straight, he just needed to pound the fuck out of her.

Mike opened the car door and hooked his arms under El thighs as he carried her out of the vehicle and held her up against the brick wall in the alleyway. He wasted no time pounding into El as he stared into her innocent eyes. They were both loving the pleasure as Mike continued jackhammering his cock into her. It was painful for El but in a good way. She just took it. She took it because Mike deserved to fuck her slutty pussy in her eyes. And he was too beautiful to resist.

"I cum!!!!" El said, then proceeded to come all over his cock while being unable to hold her high pitched moans in any longer. Seeing the happiness on her face almost made him come then and there. He held it in for a little while longer while holding El by her ass cheeks as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her over to the hood of his car and placed El down on it to continue fucking her.

"You want my cum, El?" Mike moaned as he thrust hard into El.

"Yes. Need it. Need your cum."

"Why?" Mike wondered.

"Because I like how it tastes, how it feels, how it looks. I like it because it's your cum."

Mike chuckled to hide the fact that hearing her say that was hot as hell. 

"You know what will happen if I catch you fucking another guy?"

It was a legitimate question as he kept the same unrelenting speed while thrusting into her cunt. El paused, truly not knowing what he would do.

"W-what?"

"I'm gonna kill him and then beat the shit out of you. Understand? Your pussy belongs to me, and I'm not afraid to teach my naughty slut a lesson. Because I'm an alpha male."

"I understand, "El simply said in reply.

Mike slapped her face, although it was much lighter than the other ones and more of a playful slap to tell her good job.

"Good girl…… good ……. Fucking…… girl……….oh shit……… I'm-"

Mike quickly pulled out of the girl and placed her knees on the concrete as he jerked his cock into El's mouth. El patiently waited for his semen like it was her dinner while staring up at Mike. Mike couldn't take it anymore, letting out a growl as he shot his load deep into her mouth. It immediately went down her throat with no hesitation. His come was her favorite food, as odd as that was.

Mike enjoyed the sight as always. That was until he heard Smoke on The Water playing in his car. That brought back some unneeded memories.

*****************************************

_ Several years before _

Ted just bought Mike his own guitar for his tenth birthday. He was trying to teach him easy riffs for beginners. 

Mike wanted a guitar for years now and Ted finally listened. Ted already had a guitar and Mike seeing him play it was part of the reason he wanted one so much.

"So this is the E string. A string. D string. G string. B string. And E string," Ted explained as Mike held his guitar, desperate to learn.

"Two E strings?" Mike got confused.

"Yes. One at the top and one at the bottom."

"Oh."

"Wanna learn an easy song?" Ted asked with a grin.

Mike innocently nodded with excitement.

Mike watched as Ted played the riff from Smoke on The Water and was completely amazed by how cool it sounded.

"You're gonna teach me how to play that?!" Mike asked with shock covering his face.

Ted chuckled at how easy it was to amaze him.

"Yep. You see these lines? Well, in between them, that's called a fret. You hold down your finger on that fret pluck the string with your pick. See, this is fret 1. And as it continues it goes to fret 2, fret 3, fret 4, fret 5, and so on and so on," Ted explained the basics of playing guitar to Mike as he listened with wide eyes, giving his full attention to his dad.

"So that riff I just played, that's called Smoke on The Water. It's a bit older now but it's still catchy, but simple. Here's how you do it. Position your finger on the third fret like this. You're gonna wanna pluck the string with your pick on the top E string before even worrying about the frets. Like this."

Ted showed Mike and he nodded his head so his dad would continue on.

"Then you take your finger that's already positioned on the third fret and hold it down and hit the E string again."

He stopped and wanted to see if Mike could do it. He could. Mike was already loving the guitar.

"Good. Really good. Now after the third there continue on to the fifth one and hit that……."

Ted continued showing Mike how to play the song on guitar and Mike learned how to do it in just five minutes. Ted and Mike were having a good time and laughing with joy when their mother barged into Mike's room with anger.

"What the fuck is this?"

Ted stood up to give his full attention to Karen.

"What's what?"

"Don't fucking play stupid with me. I have the letter right here. Who the fuck is Rachel and why have you been fucking her?!" Karen asked with anger and hurt in her voice.

Ted quit playing dumb, he was more frustrated that he got caught more than anything.

"Jesus, Karen. You wanna do this in front of the kid? Really?"

"Fuck you! Don't make me sound like the horrible person here, you're the one who cheated with some skank. Is she your secretary? That it?" Karen's emotions were out of control. She suspected that something had been going on and finally had confirmation.

"Karen, let's go outside and talk-"

"NO! Michael, come with me, we're going far away from here."

Karen grabbed Mike's hand and tried to walk out of the room when Ted squeezed her hand, refusing to let her win this battle.

"He's my son, too, Karen."

"Should've thought about that before you cheated. He'll be only mine after the divorce."

The anger and hatred filled in Ted's eyes as he backhand slapped Karen to the ground, making her cry in pain.

"MOM!" Mike shouted, still stunned by everything that was happening but seeing his mom fall to the ground like that hurt him.

Ted ignored his son as his anger controlled him.

"You don't talk to me like that, bitch! He's my goddamn son and you better not think of getting a divorce OR ELSE!" Ted shouted as his whole face turned red.

Karen continued crying as she nodded her head in defeat. She wasn't ever going to get out of this disaster of a marriage and she knew it. She wanted her son to have a good environment. Ted provided Karen and Mike with food, a big house, and yet her love for him died long ago, only now was it solidified.

Mike lost a lot of innocence that day. He was rejected by a girl a few months prior, it was only now where he started to really realize that the world was a dark and evil place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. back again and I hoped you liked that chapter. By explaining Mike's backstory, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for him, I'm just trying to get the reader to understand why he is the way he is. The smut can be taken as uncomfortable and wrong, or pleasing, it honestly depends on the person and how you're looking at it. I think we've seen the worst of Mike abusing El, spicy drama next chapter if you remember Episode 5 from the show. Thoughts/Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Season 1 Part 5

The boys returned to Mike’s basement and started theorizing that Will was stuck in another dimension similar to their Dungeons and Dragons game. They would have to go to Mr. Clarke for answers, but they had a funeral to be before that.

Mike would be sad if he didn’t know Will was alive, but he heard Will’s voice and knows time is of the essence. He had to pretend that he thought his best friend died to his parents. It was hard to keep the big secret of Will still being alive, but he needed to be secretive. 

As he got dressed up in a suit and tie, without the help of Ted nonetheless, he went down into the basement so he could talk to El for a few minutes before leaving.

He saw El looking up at him as she sat in her hiding spot. He signaled for her to stand up and she complied, walking up to him ever so nervously. Mike stared at her beautiful body. She looked so damn good with a blonde wig while wearing Nancy’s old clothes, it was unreal. She looked so pretty…

El initially thought he must be mad at her from the long silence, but then he smiled at her.

“You were a good girl in my car, you know that, right?” Mike asked as he covered one side of her face with his hand.

“Yes. I know, sir.”

“I’ll be back in an hour or two, gotta go to Will’s funeral. If only they knew he’s alive,” Mike chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Mike acted way too nice for El not to notice, but she liked it when he was nice to her, it made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

“And El…”

“Sir?”

Mike had thoughts creeping into his brain, telling him to say something crazy and in the heat of the moment. That pesky L word. He would not let his mind trick him again. Love wasn’t real in his eyes, but pain, rejection, loneliness, and anger were very real to Mike.

"Just… call me Mike from now on. Sir makes me sound like an old creep," Mike nervously chuckled at his own comment.

El nodded her head at his request.

"Bye…"

Mike suddenly ended the conversation and ran upstairs. 

The funeral was depressing. His mom and dad pretended to be in love like they always did until they had that fight every month that would end with them forgetting about it the next day or Karen would get bruised on rare occasions. Everyone wore black suits. The sun was inappropriately shining on the dark and melancholy event, sometimes getting in their eyes.

The funeral ended and they went to see Mr. Clarke. He said that inter-dimensional travel is presently impossible for humans due to the amount of energy needed, but a space-time tear could create a gate for passage. 

The boys grouped up in Mike's basement to discuss their options when Dustin came up with the idea of using a compass. If a gate opened it would disrupt the electromagnetic field, throwing off their compasses. If everything went according to plan, the compass would lead them to the gate.

El was frightened once more at the thought of them getting anywhere near that gate, the gate she opened, the reason all of this was happening. Her fault. She couldn't lose her friends… and Mike…

The boys decided to ditch their vehicles this time. They just had to tough it out and walk around the big area that Will went missing at and hope their compass could save the day. El had other plans.

As they journeyed into the woods with compasses in hand, they found themselves walking in circles. Things were starting to get strange as Lucas caught on before anyone else, sensing something was wrong. He turned around and saw El acting weird beside Mike. Lucas turned his head to Dustin walking beside him, wanting to get his opinion.

"Don't you think she's acting a bit weird?" Lucas asked Dustin.

"Do I think the weirdo is acting weird?" Dustin chuckled.

"I mean weirder than usual."

"I don't know. Maybe. Haven't paid much attention to her."

"Something's not right," Lucas said as he glanced at El one more time before continuing their walk.

Meanwhile, Mike and El were sharing smiles at each other. El was doing a good job at hiding her nosebleeds when she used her powers to mess with the compass which got them off track and away from the gate. She didn't know how much longer she could keep sending them in circles, but she couldn't risk losing them, too.

"El… I don't know how to say this but I need to tell you. When you said you cared about me, I didn't hate that, I'm just afraid of that…"

"A-fraid of me caring?" El replied with a confused face.

"Afraid of all these feelings coming back. I've been hurt before by people I cared about... and I never wanted to have these feelings come back to me until all this shit happened with you."

El felt so captivated by his face and speech. She listened to every word while staring into his eyes that showed pain.

She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she'd rather play it safe and refrain because of all the abuse she's taken from him, some of it she's liked, some of it she hasn't.

"Who hurt you, Mike?" El asked.

The question brought bad traumatizing memories that he tried to forget, but they always came back.

**************************************

_ Several years before _

Mike had his guitar for over a year now as he peacefully played riffs in his room every day after school. He wasn't a master by any means, but he loved doing it, and it was a great distraction from the constant bickering between Ted and Karen.

When Karen found out about Ted's affair she didn't leave him. It would be too much for Mike to go back and forth from house to house. Karen thought she was doing the right thing by staying with Ted. But tensions were rising as they had small arguments every two days out of the week. It kept building and building for over a year until Ted couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

Mike played his guitar, trying to learn the opening to free bird on guitar. He wanted to surprise his dad because Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd was Ted's favorite song. He played it around the house and in the car for two years around a young 6 - 7-year-old Mike, it was only fitting it became Mike's favorite song as he got older.

But Mike heard his parents fighting again. He tried to block it out and continue playing, but he couldn't help but hear the bickering get louder. Then he was forced to listen to them.

"HE'S YOUR SON, KAREN, WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM?!"

"OH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN, TED? I GUESS NOT!"

"OH, REALLY? OK. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A MAN DOES."

Mike jumped at Ted barging through his door. Before Mike could blink, Ted grabbed the guitar out of his hands and smashed it against the wall repeatedly until it broke. 

Mike was in a state of shock and sadness, not understanding why his dad would do this. He let out a small sniff as he started to cry.

"My guitar!" Mike screamed.

Ted punched Mike, making him fall down to the floor. Ted kicked Mike in the rib cage three times as Mike continued sobbing while the floor muffled his voice.

"THAT'S MY GUITAR THAT I BOUGHT WITH MY MONEY YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE TIRED OF YOU PLAYING THAT DAMN GUITAR CONSTANTLY. GO OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING AND STOP BEING A LITTLE PUSSY! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY BECAUSE WE ARE NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS. DO WE UNDERSTAND?" Ted asked.

He waited for an answer but Mike continued crying, so he kicked him in the rib cage again, forcing Mike to answer.

“YES, SIR!!” Mike said while sobbing into the carpet.

“God, your mother raised a pussy for a son.” 

Ted shook his head with disappointment and walked out of the room.

The years went on as Mike heard the words of his father and tried to be less of a pussy. During all this time of being rejected by many girls, having his parents constantly fight, and having his dad physically abuse him, he had his friends. Will, Lucas, and Dustin were always there for him and even saved Mike from killing himself a few times. But around the same time of learning guitar, he became good friends with Stacey. They were always fond of each other, regardless of the fact that she kissed him on the cheek a long time ago as a dare from one of her friends.

Mike and Stacey had small conversations but they were always memorable. Lucas told Mike over and over again to make a move, especially when they started hanging out more since the 5th started. But now it was 8th grade and the end of the school year where tests were done and every period watched a movie or went outside.

On one of the last days of school, Mike realized he was running out of time. He didn’t want to be friend-zoned although he already thought he was deep down inside. 

“Follow me,” Mike said as he grabbed Stacey’s hand.

“OK,” Stacey giggled as she happily followed him.

They were outside with the rest of their class, but Mike managed to catch the teacher slipping and brought Stacey inside and into the boy’s bathroom. Stacey laughed in confusion, wondering what they were doing here.

“Mike, what’s going on?” Stacey asked while giggling.

Mike faced her, grabbing both of her hands now, trying to tell her what he wanted without using his lips.

“Mike, I…”

“Do you want to? Be my girlfriend?” Mike shyly asked.

“Ye-”

Before she could answer, Troy and his friend James entered the bathroom with evil grins on their faces. Troy laughed out loud at the sight.

“Hey frog face. Sorry for interrupting, we just saw you and girly sneak inside and wanted to get a look for ourselves.”

“Very funny,” Mike replied, trying to be tough for his soon to be girlfriend.

“It is funny, isn’t it James?”

“Pretty damn funny, Troy.”

“Come on Mike, let’s just go back outside,” Stacey said.

She grabbed Mike’s hand and they tried to walk out, but Troy and James blocked any possible exit.

“Move dickweed,” Stacey shouted.

Troy laughed again. Then he used all his strength to spin Stacey around and pull her into him, having his arms wrapped around her waist. Mike tried to intervene but was pulled into James with a knife to his throat.

“Don’t think about doing anything or you’re dead, Wheeler.”

Mike couldn’t hide how terrified he was. Stacey screamed for a second before Troy covered her mouth with his hand. When she wouldn’t stop screaming even when being muffled, Troy punched her in the back of the head.

“Both of you, shut the fuck up, and no one gets hurt. You got that bitch?” Troy asked Stacey who nodded her head.

“Good.”

Mike watched as he undressed Stacey from head to toe. She was standing fully naked in front of him. Troy went behind Stacey and bent her back forward before rolling down his pants and underwear.

“What-what the fuck, Troy?! What are you doing?!”

James’ hold on Mike became stronger as the knife inched closer to his throat.

“Shut the fuck up, Wheeler!”

“Look at Mike for me, Stacey. Look into his eyes, OK?” Troy softly asked as he played with her developing breasts.

“O-Ok.”

She did as she was told and looked Mike who couldn’t stand the sight as tears snuck out of his eye. Suddenly Troy was penetrating her hole, thrusting in and out of her as she kept her eyes on Mike who was now sobbing but trying to remain quiet as he let out constant sniffles.

“Yeah, Wheeler. I’m sorry I had to do this to ya, but couldn’t let this pussy go to waste on someone like you,” Troy said as he rammed into Stacey at a fast pace.

Stacey was just as sad as Mike was at the start. She never thought she would get raped and in the school of all places?! However, a couple of minutes went by and Stacey started feeling good from the pounding Troy was giving her. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way, it was so wrong, so bad to like this with a sobbing Mike watching them, but she couldn’t hold in her moans of pleasure anymore.

“OH! OH! SHIT!!! WOW!!!” Stacey moaned, making Troy laugh in surprise.

“Uh oh, Wheeler, I think your girl likes me. Let’s just ask her, shall we? Do you like getting fucked by me, bitch?”

Mike shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe she was getting pleasure out of this.

Stacey remained silent, causing Troy to ram into her from behind harder as he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

“I said do you like it when I fuck you?!”

Stacey couldn’t hold back any longer…”

“YES!!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARDER, TROY”

Mike wanted to die. He wanted James to slit his throat as he saw the love of his life betray him and fuck his lifelong bully. 

“Stace,” Mike barely said, looking down at the floor in shame. He couldn’t stand the world anymore. His soul was damaged forever from this moment. Mike couldn’t look at life the same again. He just wanted to die.

They would eventually finish as Stacey walked out of the bathroom with Troy and James. Mike fell down on the floor to cry uncontrollably. Stacey felt ashamed about it and had to say one final thing to Mike before leaving their friendship behind forever.

“Sorry…”

**************************************

Mike never told his friends about what happened that day. All he could say was him and Stacey weren’t friends anymore. He couldn’t let his best friends know the truth, it would ruin their image of him and make them feel sorry for the boy.

That one question triggered those thoughts to resurface and El just continued walking with him, waiting for some sort of reply, but it never came. A minute went by and El felt the need to ask again.

“Mike…”

Mike snapped out of those horrible memories thanks to El’s voice.

“Huh?”

“Who hurt you?”

“Uh, nothing. I mean, nobody you need to know. That was a long time ago…”

“OK.”

Once they made it to the junkyard for what seemed like the sixth time, a frustrated Lucas turned around to look at Mike and El.

“We’ve been here already,” Lucas said.

“Yeah, and?”

“And we’ve been here a lot. Something’s wrong with these compasses.”

Lucas looked around the environment and tried to figure out the issue, then he saw the guilty look on El’s face as she tried to look down at her feet while remaining casual.

“It’s her.”

“What?!” Mike shouted and glanced at El.

El looked at Mike, her eyes filled with guilt as she quickly looked down at the ground.

“It’s El. She’s been using her powers to mess with our compasses.”

“No, that can’t be true-”

“I saw her wipe the blood from her nose on the tracks! She’s been tricking us all!” Lucas shouted.

Mike wasn’t going to believe it unless it came from El’s mouth. Why would she waste their time as they walk in circles trying to find their best friend, Will? It just doesn’t make sense. He turned his head to El and waited for her to meet his eyes. 

“El, are you using your powers to keep us away from the gate?” Mike simply asked in a soft tone.

El slowly nodded her head in shame, scared for what Mike might do to her.

“It’s… not safe,” El replied, trying to make them understand that they would die.

Lucas sighed. He was done with this game. Lucas had to find the gate alone and away from El.

“Screw this. I’ll go find the gate myself since El wants Will to die!”  
“What?! She doesn’t want him to die! She helped us find Will!” Mike replied, trying to defend the love of his life to his friends.

Lucas waved his arms high above his head and spun around as he looked at the junkyard.

“She found Will? Where is he then?”

“Lucas, you know what I mean-”

“No, stop with this bullshit. She’s been playing us this whole time! You’re so blinded by the fact that a girl’s not grossed out by you for once that you can’t see who she really is?!” Lucas shouted as he walked up to Mike.

“No, I’m not blinded. I just……”

Not knowing how to respond, he met El’s eyes and couldn’t stop staring into them.

“Face it, Mike, she knows where Will is, and she’s letting him die!”

Lucas pushed Mike back, causing tensions to rise even more.

“NO!”

“All this talk about the Demogorgon monster trying to get Will, but did you ever stop and think that maybe SHE’S the monster?” Lucas asked.

“SHUT UP!”

Mike pushed Lucas with all of his power, causing Lucas to fall on his butt. He immediately stood up and got even closer to Mike as their noses touched. The anger on their faces said it all as they weren’t having it anymore. El was scared. These were his friends, but she wanted to protect Mike from danger, any danger, and if Lucas hurt him, she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

Even Dustin didn’t want to get in the middle of Mike and Lucas, although he stood in the background telling them to stop.

“Come on, guys, enough! Enough!” Dustin shouted, but the two ignored his pleas.

“Did you fuck her yet, huh? Is that what this is about? You fucked a girl who’s literally mentally retarded?” Lucas whispered to Mike as he let out a small chuckle.

Mike’s breathing intensified. He wondered how much longer he could refrain from punching Lucas until he knocks him out.

"Well buddy, I got news for you. That's the only way you'll ever be able to get laid because you are an asshole!"

Mike landed a quick jab to Lucas' cheek as he fell down on his back from the impact. Mike jumped on top of Lucas and kept punching his face, but Lucas used his elbows to protect his face from the non-stop punches. Lucas used all of his might to roll Mike over so that he was on top of him now. Lucas returned the punches to Mike's face, eager to make him bleed just as Mike did to him moments earlier. Mike didn't know how to fight, which meant he didn't know how to protect himself from punches, so he took them, one unprotected punch after another. Both of them ignored El's voice telling them to stop.

El. She was so scared for Mike's safety and wondered how she could get them separated without killing Lucas. She tried so hard to calm herself as she kept yelling and screaming.

"STOP. PLEASE STOP! STOP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She sent Lucas flying, knocking him unconscious as Mike and Dustin stood in silence out of utter shock.

"Lucas?" Mike and Dustin broke their trance and ran up to help their best friend.

Mike shook the unconscious black boy, trying to wake him up, hoping that he wasn't dead as he couldn't help but snap at El on instinct.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?"

Mike didn't want to yell at her. He just fell for her, he promised he wouldn't but he did, and now she's found a way to upset him again. He just wanted Lucas to be okay.

El knew she messed up. She saw Mike's angry face as he yelled at her, his tone is so awful. She couldn't blame him, she messed up and knew why. She was a monster. A slut. Being too disgusted with herself, El ran away from the boys as they paid their attention to Lucas.

Lucas finally woke up, slowly standing up with the help of Dustin and Mike.

"Thank god you're okay!" Mike said as he let out a relieved chuckle.

"Get off me!" Lucas pushed Dustin and Mike off of him as he walked away from them.

"I'm going home," Lucas added, sounding absolutely done with everything.

"LUCAS!" Mike shouted, but Lucas kept walking.

They let him walk away because he had every damn right to after what happened. Mike turned to where El was, only to notice she disappeared. 

"Where's El?! El? ELEVEN!!!!"

Mike had that empty feeling. She left him. He knew the risks of falling in love again and still couldn't refuse her. That's how much he cared about the strange girl with powers. He went home and into the basement, kicking the couch and El's hiding spot. 

Dustin visited Mike and Lucas separately, trying to get the team back together because they seemed to have forgotten the reason why they were out there. Dustin demanded that they apologized to one another so they could go back to looking for Will. Lucas wasn't thinking clearly. He would look for Will, but not with them, or El, or anyone else. He was going to do it solo to make sure there were no roadblocks like El.

Mike and Dustin were annoyed by the hard head Lucas had, but they realized Will would not want them to sit there and be sad. They also knew that El was their best chance at finding Will, so they went outside to look for her, screaming her name so loud that El had to hear if she was near the area.

El took the blonde wig off of her head. She threw it in the water. Soon El looked at the reflection of herself in the water, hating herself, her identity, her face, and anything else about her. El screamed so loud, her anger involuntarily used her powers to make the water rise up for a second.

El hadn't eaten anything today, so she marched into the nearest grocery store and looked around for Eggos. She received odd looks from the people shopping, even being asked by employees to stop because she was nonchalantly taking the Eggo boxes out of the store without paying.

She enjoyed Eggos, but it was clearly missing something, and she didn't want to remember what it was. But here she was, eating Eggos in the woods and the only thing she could think about is how good they would taste with Mike's cum. She was such a slut for Mike in every conceivable way. Brenner hit her, abused her, but what made Mike different from the grey-haired man was that he taught her one of the best things a human can do on planet earth. Sex.

El became addicted to Mike's cock, and Mike had to be the prettiest boy she'd ever seen, and she was away from that dreadful lab. She knew Mike was trouble and wasn't good for her or hadn't been for most of their time together, but he finally started warming up to El. His smile meant everything to El on the rare occasion he showed it off near her.

She'd do anything to be held in his arms as he pounded away at the hole he ruined. Her pussy belonged to him and there was no arguing about it.

And then she heard those familiar voices calling for her…

Mike and Dustin were screaming her name in the middle of the woods when they heard footsteps that happened to be Troy and James approaching them.

Mike and Dustin gasped at the knife Troy held while smiling at them with evil intentions.

"I've had enough of your voodoo bullshit, Wheeler. You and toothless are dead!"

"Mike, shit. Run!" Dustin screamed like a girl as they ran away from their bullies.

They could only run for so long, and as the time increased, Dustin's breathing quickened. He ended up getting a cramp, forcing Mike to stop and defend his friend from an oncoming assault.

"Dustin! Fuck!"

Troy and James surrounded them from both sides, essentially trapping them. Mike picked up a big rock, attempting to hit James with it, but Mike didn't have the arm of a quarterback and missed completely.

"Nice throw, frog face," James said.

"Shit," Mike replied in panic mode.

Mike turned around to see a knife being held to Dustin's throat. Troy laughed too hard at the sight.

"Thought you losers would put up more of a fight. You can get some crazy chick to make me pee myself but you're nothing but weaklings without her."

Knowing it could cost Dustin's life, he didn't want to be a smart mouth as he refused to reply.

"Yeah, I saw her standing behind you when it all went down. The blonde chick. Quiet. Fuckable. Where did you find her though?"

"I-"

"Scratch that. I don't give a shit where you found her. But you gotta pay the price."

"W-what?" Mike nervously replied.

Troy glanced to his right and smirked at Mike.

"Jump off this cliff. Or toothless gets an early trip to the Dentist."

The cliff Troy spoke of was more than 100 ft deep. No human could possibly survive a fall that deep. Mike would die once he collided with the water, the sheer force being too much for the human body to handle.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, man!" James said, but Troy ignored him.

Mike looked at the cliff to his left, pondering if there were any other options. El was long gone from the looks of things and he couldn't lose another friend. Not like this. He hated life as it was, and he wouldn't want to continue living if he lost Dustin. It was better that he died now potentially saving a friend. It would a good note to leave on.

Mike slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, making Dustin's eyes widen, not actually thinking Mike would sacrifice himself to save him.

"Mike! NO! It's alright. Let me die and find Will, that's all that matters!"

"5!" Troy started counting down.

Mike looked at the sight below. His heartbeat quickened every time Troy said another number.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Mike jumped off the cliff, leaving all of the thoughts second-guessing the action behind. The fall felt so slow. It came to a point where he felt like he wasn't falling anymore. It's because he wasn't. Mike didn't notice at first because of the pure panic of being near death. It wasn't until he started floating up that he noticed it. He immediately knew it was El.

She heard their calls for help and showed up just in time to save Mike, safely floating up above the clift and onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" Troy shouted.

They all heard footsteps. It was El. Troy didn't have time to react as she broke his arm.

"My fucking arm!" Troy screamed in pain.

"Go," El said simply but in a menacing tone.

She wasn't going to let her Mike die. She needed him so bad. 

Troy and James ran away from the intimidating short-haired girl. Mike, Dustin, and El all ran towards each other in excitement.

"El!" Mike shouted with happiness in his voice while showing his rare smile.

"Mike," El said in a soft tone. Hearing him say her name, the name Mike gave her, made her so bubbly inside. He owned her heart.

El overused her powers as she started to get dizzy. She fell to the ground and had horrible flashbacks to why all this was happening. It was her fault. She opened the gate. She was responsible for Will's disappearance.

Mike and Dustin rushed to their knees to help her.

"El?! El?" Mike screamed. He just found her and now he was worried about losing her again.

Thankfully for Mike, El opened her eyes and gave Mike a depressing look.

"I did it. It's my fault."

"What?! You did what?"

"I opened it. The gate. I'm the monster."

Mike didn't care that the opening of the gate was El's doing. He was just happy to have her back safe.

"No, El. You're not the monster. You saved me, El! You saved me!"

The three of them embraced in a heartwarming group hug. They were together again. Maybe now they could find Will. They snuck El back into Mike's house. Mike escorted her to the bathroom so she could clean off. He left her alone in there for several minutes, but he couldn't get rid of his sexual desire for the girl. He walked into the bathroom without warning, only to find a naked Eleven, completely wet as she just got out of the shower. 

El gave Mike a deer in the headlights look as he slowly made his way to her, his member getting bigger with each step. They were so close to each other now. Their toes touched as Mike looked down at El with lust in his eyes. El was more shy of what he would say or do.

"Still pretty?" El asked while looking up at him.

"Yes. You're fucking hot without the wig. You're my little slut."

"Am I your good girl still?" El innocently asked.

He put both hands on her face and smiled at her innocence. At the same time, he really wanted to take out that aggression he's been holding in ever since she ran away.

"Of course you're my good girl. You've just been… acting badly lately. You ran away from me. You hurt me, El," Mike said as he leaned his nose into whatever hair she had and smelled her scent, wanting to remember that smell forever.

"I know. I hurt you. I'm sorry. Did not think clear-lee. So sorry, Mike."

Mike kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"I know. The question is…. What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

El bit her lip when he asked the question. On instinct, she used her powers to unbutton and pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles, immediately regretting it. Seeing his fully erect cock pointing at her made things better, but El still didn't know how he would react to her taking matters into her own hands.

"Wow. You're getting bold, aren't ya? I kinda like it," Mike said as he put a hand on top of her head so he could force El down to her knees.

El licked her lips and took Mike's dick into her mouth without hesitation. El knew what Mike wanted and she was going to give it to him. 

She bobbed her head on his cock with such passion, Mike thought it might break off from his body. It didn't take long for her to start gagging on his cock as she kept deepthroating Mike while staring into his eyes and taking in his sounds of pleasure.

Mike tried not to be hard on her, but his brain kept telling him the opposite. Without warning, he held on to El's head to keep it from moving and ferociously face fucked her at an intense speed. El gagged with each forceful thrust into her mouth. She loved it though, Mike was doing it. His cock deserved her mouth and much more.

As he kept fucking her mouth at a fast pace, he thought about slapping her. She wouldn't do anything in retaliation, but it still felt wrong to him at this point. He refrained as he pulled his cock out of her mouth which made a loud popping sound. 

He sat on the convenient toilet seat and pulled El into his lap. Mike didn't have to tell her anything as she used her hands to stick his throbbing cock into her already wet pussy. She got wet just from sucking him off, that's how much of a slut she was for him.

Again, she rode his cock like an experienced girl without having to be asked. El was so happy to have him inside her again. So happy that she bounced up and down on his cock so hard that they could hear the sound of his balls slapping against her flesh.

They looked into each other's eyes. El made a daring move by caressing his cheek as he thrust into her.

"Mike…… I missed your cock," El whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Mike moaned at her confession. It made him go harder on her.

She took the brutal fucking like a champ as he kept thrusting into her savagely, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist so there was no chance of her getting away from the penetration his cock was doing.

"I missed your pussy- my pussy," Mike quickly corrected himself.

"It's yours, Mike."

El couldn't hold back any longer. She came all over his cock as he kept fucking her. She learned from Mike and held a hand to her mouth like a good girl so no one would hear how good she was getting fucked by her Mike. 

Mike would soon follow, needing to release into something that wasn't El's wet cunt.

"Fuck. El. Gonna cum. Shit. Shit."

Mike quickly pulled El off of him and stood up while lifting up the toilet seat, unleashing his load into it. El hated that his sperm went to waste like that, she could've happily swallowed the white stuff down her throat because she was a good little slut, as Mike kept saying.

Mike took a breather for a minute…

Then he pulled the shower curtain open, turning on the water as El confusingly looked at him.

"Come on. Get in," Mike said as he already stepped into the shower after quickly taking off all his clothes.

"But… we will get wet."

"I don't care. I need to fuck you. Round 2. Let's go," Mike replied with confidence.

El nodded her head and stepped into the shower. The water was extremely hot, but not too hot as the bathroom started to fog up. He put a hand on her wet face. Her eyes sparkled into his.

"You don't need that stupid wig. You're a hot slut. I'm so lucky," Mike chuckled.

He spun her around so her back was facing him. Mike picked her up off the ground as he held her thighs, forcing El to hold onto the wall in front of her using both hands for balance. Then he went to town on her, roughly slamming into her cunt even more brutally than moments before as she held on for dear life.

"MIIKE," she squealed at the pleasure.

El turned her head back to see Mike's dark brown hair soaked as he had a determined look on his face. She came again.

Mike didn't let up. It seemed he had increased his stamina from the other times as he pounded her like there was no tomorrow.

He let go of one of her thighs as he put his entire arm under her so she wouldn't fall. He unforgivably slapped her ass. Slap after slap after slap after slap. It wouldn't stop. And it felt so good for El; Mike didn’t do it to be fun and kinky, he had to unleash his anger out on her, it was a need.

"My"

*slap*

"Fucking"

*slap*

"Good"

*slap*

"Little"

*slap*

"Slut."

*slap*

"SAY IT!" Mike shouted.

"Yeeesss! I'm your good little slut!!!"

Both of her ass cheeks were red as Mike's handprints were clearly visible on them.

She came again, even surprising herself from how fast he made her climax.

"Need your cum in mouth……. Miss taste!!!" El barely said as she moaned into her arm.

Mike set her down to her feet, turning her around and forcing El down on her knees.

"Open. Goood giiirl. Fuuuuuuuck."

Mike dumped his load into El's mouth as she obediently opened wide like the good cumslut she was.

She took shot after shot of his hot sperm in her mouth while the hot shower water was still running. Mike turned the running water off and carried a tired El out of the shower like he just got done rescuing her from a burning building.

He set her down on the bathroom floor. She was almost out of it, but his raging hormones kept telling him to fuck her, and he would not be denied!!

Without even drying off, he pushed his cock balls deep into her pussy, making her feel in heaven.

"Mike! Oohhhh!"

Mike pinned her arms down and above her head while holding her hands, slowly thrusting into her ruined hole.

"El. Can I…………. Slap you?" Mike sweetly asked her, although the action was anything but nice.

He wanted to be good and ask for her permission. If she said no, then that's it, he’d have to accept that.

"Yes….. slap me… as hard… as you want…"

Mike nodded his head and gave El the hardest slap he's ever given to her.

"How dare you leave me. You know I could beat the fuck out of you, right?" Mike asked, sounding demonic as he let out a little of his dark side.

"Yes…… I deserve to be beaten," El said as she fully submitted to Mike.

"No. You don't. You've been such a good girl… but… this recent stunt. I just have to punish you."

Mike slapped her face again, then again, then again, all while slowly but powerfully thrusting into her.

Both of her cheeks were so fucking red, but she continued to smile at him as he moved his hands lower and slapped her C cup breasts. He kept slapping them until they showed a little shade of red. Then he abandoned the slapping altogether and fucked her at a fast pace.

El didn't care. She loved it. She was Mike's slut and only Mike's slut.

He leaned closer into her face, taking in all of her beauty as they both made eye contact.

"I'm sorry for the slapping. I just… can't control myself. Fuck…...gfhffhh.."

Mike was about to release his load inside of her, but he used all his strength to refrain. Her eyes were too much for him.

"I'm sorry for running away…"

"Promise you'll never leave me again, El. Promise you’re mine. Promise me…"

"I'll never leave you again. I'm yours. I-I-I promise, Mike."

In a weird moment he couldn't explain, he had the sudden urge to kiss her lips. He puckered his lips, slowly leaning his head down as his eyes never left her lips. Even though she was tired, she saw how odd this was and opened her eyes wide in shock. Still, she puckered her lips, expecting their lips to connect.

"You guys, we're in trouble- HOLY SHIT."

Dustin interrupted the two and stood still in shock. Mike and El turned their heads to him with a deer in the headlights look, not moving away from each other.

Mike was waiting for Dustin to say something, but he just stood there, unable to look away at his naked best friend fucking their telepathic friend who happened to be a girl.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Mike said with urgency.

Dustin ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Mike sighed, then hurried to get back in the mood.

He went back to fucking El. He was being more gentle with her as he leaned down again; their foreheads and noses touched. They closed their eyes to take in the intimate moment, the feeling of their skin against one another. He wanted to kiss her lips… but he was too scared. He didn’t know why. He never got attached to anyone this much, not even Stacey. El was his girl and it felt so right.

It wouldn't be long before he pulled out of El, cumming all over her breasts.

El didn't want it to go to waste and collected the sperm with her hands as she sucked it up like a good cumslut, Mike's cumslut.

"Mmmmmmmmm," El was in love with the taste.

They dried off and put on clothes before meeting with Dustin. 

El's ass was sore from all the slapping. Even as she put on Nancy's panties and pants, Mike gave her one good slap on her butt cheek. She gave him a dirty grin as she looked down at his crotch area and gave a soft slap to it. They both giggled. Little did they know they were giving each other heart eyes the entire time getting dressed.

They heard Lucas on the walkie. He had been spying on lab vans. The compass leads him to the lab, and he knew there was only one place they could be going. 

Mike and El's small reunion celebration ended as Lucas told them to get out of the house and meet up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said somewhere that the Mike and Lucas fight would be a bit different or something along the lines of that, but it's pretty much the same. I ended up switching it at the last second because it just fit as it was, and my brain is constantly thinking about what to do so sorry. It's not really important but don't wanna feel like I lied to people. Anyways, I worked really hard to get this chapter out for you all, I'm glad that there are people invested in the story. I combined Ep 5 and 6 in this chapter. I'm also gonna combine 7 and 8 into one chapter which means the next chapter will be the finale of season 1! And I've honestly been trying to get to this point the entire time, not trying to hype it or anything, just saying that I'm ready for Season 1 to be done.
> 
> Gonna talk about some of the key things that happened in this chapter and I would like to hear your thoughts on them if you have the time, if not, any thoughts at all about the chapter are appreciated
> 
> *I've made Mike controversial in a way that even I don't know if you should feel sad or feel nothing at all for him. You can see that these two traumatic experiences, add on the parents constantly fighting each other and taking their anger out on him, and bullies ruining his life every day at school, and you can see how he turned out so fucked up and emotionally isolated from everyone. He's fucked up, but can he change? 
> 
> *Sorry for no group sex scene, but I'm not going that far with the smut. She is Mike's girl and MIke's her man, and they ain't fucking anyone but each other. And yes, Stacey will come up again in the story in case anyone is wondering.
> 
> *I understand a lot of people don't like Mike hitting her and maybe find it as a turnoff? I tried to make it more consensual for this chapter, but she's still naive to everything and her thoughts and emotions are heavily influenced by Mike, so I still wouldn't call it consensual. He is trying so hard to love her and get rid of that evil inside of him, but he's been through so much, he doesn't quite know how to handle the feelings of love, being scared of the consequences of investing his emotions into El. But, uh, if going 3 rounds with her isn't love then I don't know what is xD.
> 
> *I also understand the feeling some people have reading this when they just can't accept El falling in love with an abusive Mike, but it's much deeper than that. This story isn't just about Mike's character development in becoming a good person. El also realizes things too, and she's going to end up second-guessing everything as she naturally would, being able to actually learn shit and all.
> 
> Please remember to leave a review/comment and give me your thoughts on anything in the story so far if you enjoyed because it means the world to me. I know people read this and don't comment on it, probably thinking it's a waste of time to leave a comment, but for the lurkers who enjoy this, let me know and leave a comment (if you want to. You guys are awesome for even reading it this far.) This story does have bigger meaning; it isn't all about smut although It is filled with lots of it for people who like that sort of thing.


	6. Season 1 Part 6

Insane’s the word that came to mind when Dustin, Mike, and El were running out the back of their house. Mike told his mom that if people came by, tell them he left the country. Karen was obviously thrown off by his random outburst. She loved him more than anything in the world when he was a kid, but that was some time ago. Maybe it had something to do with Ted’s influence on her, but whatever it was, she wasn’t very fond of Mike anymore.

They made it into Mike’s car. Dustin hilariously hid in the trunk while El sat in the passenger seat, leaving Mike to drive away from the vans. Lucas told Mike to meet them at the junkyard so that’s where Mike was planning to go. He took off at full speed in his Ford Mustang that his dad had when he was in high school. Mike zig-zagged past a couple of vans, leaving a dozen of them following behind closely. 

There was one van driving in front. It ruined the whole plan. The white van was nearing them in what seemed like it would be a head-on collision. That was until the van went up in the air and flipped upside down onto the road while Mike drove under the momentarily flying vehicle. The flipped lab van blocked the rest of the road, forcing all of the other vans to stop dead in their tracks as Dr. Brenner watched his prodigy ride off with a long dark-haired boy.

Mike couldn’t lie, it was fucking awesome to see her flip that van. She probably killed the guy in it!

Another part of him got turned on at how aggressive and violent she could be when necessary, but she wasn’t like that around him. She was his submissive little fuckdoll, and he couldn’t ask for much more.

They met up at the rendezvous point. Lucas was there, waiting on the hood of his car when Mike drove into the junkyard out of nowhere at full speed before hitting the brakes, which would definitely of flew them out of the car if they didn’t have seatbelts on. Mike and El quickly got out of the car, ready to run up to Lucas when they heard Dustin in the trunk crying.

“AHHHH! What the fuck is going on? Did they get you guys?! Somebody, please say something!!! Shit. Shit. Everyone’s dead and now I’m compromised!!!”

Mike opened the trunk as Dustin shrieked in terror but quickly silenced himself when he realized it was a familiar face. Mike helped him out of the trunk and closed it as the three of them walked up to a relieved Lucas.

“Jesus! Can we please not be in that situation, like, ever again! That would be so nice!” Dustin said.

“Thank the heavens you guys are safe! Holy shit, is she okay?” Lucas asked as he focused on El’s tired expression.

El’s fatigue set in after flipping that van. It took almost all of her strength as her powers were temporarily weakened in her tired state. Mike eyed her and noticed she did look a little out of it.

“El, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just… tired. Need to rest… somewhere,” El held her head as she tried to shake off the weakness.

Lucas looked at El, wanting to clear his mind for what happened earlier.

He put a hand on her shoulder which caused Mike to raise a brow, not liking anyone touching her but him, but it was Lucas so he had to let it slide.

“About you being a monster and all that bullshit. I’m sorry. I was wrong. You are awesome. You are badass!”

“Shoulda seen her just a few minutes ago when she flipped a fucking van over our car so we could go through the road! She’s definitely badass, Lucas!” Mike said, putting Lucas up to speed on recent events.

“That sounds legendary! El, like I said, I’m so sorry. For everything. I was being a jerk…”

“Friends don’t lie. I’m… sorry, too,” El softly said.

Mike thought it was the perfect time to step in between them and extend his hand out to Lucas for a handshake. 

“I’m sorry, too. We’re all friends. We gotta stick together,” Mike sounded a little brighter than he’s ever been, but seeing El in her natural state changed him.

Lucas didn’t hesitate to shake Mike’s hand. The gang was back together, and they all knew that finding Will was a must now. El knew the risks but they were already in too deep. They were rescuing Will or dying together attempting to do it.

As they started coming up with plans to save Will, an unexpected helicopter appeared in the sky near them. There weren’t any helicopters casually chilling in Hawkins ever, so it had to be government looking for them.

“Shit, shit! To the bus!” Dustin said in a panic.

They were desperate not to be seen but they had nowhere to hide in the environment around them. Their only hope was hiding on the bus and waiting for the bad men to go away.

Jim Hopper, the chief of Hawkins police randomly spoke to them through the walkies they brought with them constantly. Jonathan, Will's brother, gave Hopp the idea to find out if they were safe.

The teens naturally thought it was a trap, but they soon realized they weren't in a position to refuse possible help, they had to take what they could get. Mike told Hopper that they were hiding in the junkyard on a bus. Hopper said he would arrive shortly.

Unfortunately, the bad men only got closer to the teens as they heard the door to the bus open. A man dressed in a black suit walked up the steps and paused beside the driver's seat to get an initial look at the bus. The teens hid on the floor in front of the last seat in the back. The bad man was distracted when he heard conflict outside. His buddy in a grey suit was groaning as he headed towards the sound. But the bad man in black would soon fall victim to the same fate as his partner. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and El were all thinking one thing. They were screwed. 

That's when Hopper jumped into their field of vision and the teens let out an initial gasp. He had a gun in his hand pointing up and he wasn't afraid to use it. He was only focused on keeping teens safe for Jonathan and Nancy's sake, plus he had been filled in about El and who she was.

Hopper guided them to the Byers' house as they kept their cars close together like a convoy. They made it to their destination, meeting up with Nancy, Jonathan, and Will's mother, Joyce.

When asked to find Barbara by Nancy, Eleven tried using her powers, but it wasn't strong enough. Joyce proceeded to ask El to find Will. Again, she tried, but failed. El saw the frowns on all of their faces. The El who made them walk in circles would've never told them that there was another way. She was too scared then, but not now. She knew the risks the boys and everyone else were willing to take to save their friends and family, and now there was no other option.

El explained that she can find them in the bath. They needed more to go on, so Dustin called Mr. Clarke and asked what was needed for a makeshift isolation tank.

Once they had the information needed, they needed to settle on a secret location to meet to get things started. Lucas mentioned they could use the high school gym but Hopper thought it would be too obvious and the bad men would find them there. They began setting up a kiddie pool in the center of the Hawkins middle school gym, filling it with deicing salt for Eleven. As they prepare the pool, Mike and El felt it was necessary to sneak out into the boy's bathroom for privacy. Mike had to tell the adults there first. He hated authority.

Hopper didn't seem like a nice guy. There were nasty rumors spread about him. People couldn't blame him though since the death of his young daughter spiraled him out of control. And now he was facing the possible death of another kid, a close friend's kid. This situation was much different from his daughter Sara dying from cancer as he actually has a chance to save Will.

Mike walked up to the police chief out of uniform, dressed in cheap clothes. Mike did a forceful throat clear to get Hopper's attention. Hopper was a couple of inches taller while looking down at the dark-haired boy.

"What is it?" Hopper wondered while feeling rushed to finish the pool.

"Me and El have to use the bathroom."

Mike tried to sound calm and normal while speaking but it only made Hopper more suspicious. Hopper let out a chuckle.

"OK. Sure. Don't go too far. From the looks of things, we'll be ready in 20 or 30 minutes, so make sure you guys are back by then," Hopper explained while giving Mike the okay.

Before Mike could even turn around, Hopper stopped him.

"Uh, Mike? Are you and Eleven a thing? You and El?" Hopper asked, being weirded out by his own question.

Mike didn't want to talk about their relationship. He was still so confused.

"Uh… I. I mean. I don't know. She's cool… and stuff…"

Hopper chuckled and shook his head.

"Just… treat her with respect. The girl doesn't know much and can be taken advantage of easily. Understand?"

Mike felt regret about the things he had done to El. She was so pure and innocent. Not anymore, Mike ruined her. Still, talking to the chief of police about El was too much. He had to go.

"Yes, sir," Mike quickly answered and took Eleven's hand while escorting her to the bathroom, the same bathroom where he watched his long-time crush get fucked by his Bully. 

Mike didn't even realize he would be going into the place that's caused him a lot of emotional problems until he turned the bathroom lights on. He was there, feeling the urge to cry as past memories started infecting his brain. A tear snuck out as he turned his back to El, holding a hand to his face so she wouldn't see the sadness. Mike tried suppressing the sound as he quietly cried, but El noticed unusual behavior, the quick sniffles coming from his nose.

"Just, uh, use the bathroom," Mike said while trying to sound like his normal self.

El was ignorant of a lot of things but sadness wasn't one of them. 

"I don't need to. Mike? Mike? Are you okay?"

She put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. She saw Mike nod his head while still having his back to her. He quickly rubbed his face dry, using all of his strength to stop thinking about the past, he turned around and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were still red from crying but he tried to pretend he didn't just have an emotional breakdown.

"I'm fine, El. I just… got something in my eye is all."

"Mike. Friends don't lie…"

She rested her hand on his face and showed a look of concern

"Don't be sad. Did I do something?" El asked in a soft tone that made him weak in the knees.

He shook his head no. He wasn't the Mike who nearly made her pass out from choking. He was much weaker now.

"No. You have been good to me, El. I just. I don't know. Bad shit happened to me and I don't wanna talk about it. It sucks," Mike said, having a moment of brutal honesty.

El had never seen him like this before. She wanted to see his smile, hear his moans. She just wanted him to be happy.

El had an idea. She got down to her knees and started to unbutton his pants as she looked up at him with a wicked grin.

Mike was taken off guard from the sudden act. He wasn't exactly in the mood but El changed that very easily when she pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, revealing his 5-inch flaccid cock. She planted little kisses to the base of his soft member. Mike gulped, surprised that he was getting hard just after his breakdown.

El watched as his dick slowly rose up from each kiss. She smiled, biting her bottom lip as his cock pointed straight at her. She slowly jerked his cock with both bands and stared up at him, smiling at the moans he made.

"Mike?" 

"Ohhh, yeah… what is it? Shit," Mike moaned at the sensation, and looking down at her innocent face made it so much better.

"You remember how you said my vagina-my pussy… is yours? It belongs to you?"

She casually jerked him off using both hands, gliding back and forth on his now fully hard member as she looked deep into his eyes and awaited his response. It was so beautiful how she casually did it to him, not even being shy about it anymore. Her small hands barely covered half of his cock while she worked her magic.

"Y-yeah. Your pussy is mine. W-why?" Mike awkwardly said.

Mike was so flustered and he didn't know why. He's supposed to be dominating her but here she is, getting down on her knees and jerking him off, completely throwing Mike off of his game, especially after remembering his dark past. His mental state was weak, and El inadvertently took advantage of the moment.

"Because…. I wanna know…. Is your cock mine, Mike?" El innocently asked although it sounded so hot and dirty to Mike.

He felt like blowing his load after hearing her ask that. Of course, his cock was hers. It belonged to her. She was his first. No other girl would love his cock as El does.

"Uh… I mean… I don't know….."

Mike had no idea how to convey that his cock belonged to her. He was the dominant one and it felt so odd being in the reverse role, so he couldn't just straight up tell her. His brain wouldn't allow that.

El felt she had something to prove as she took a deep breath, then took his cock into her mouth and rapidly bobbed her head back and forth. Mike already lost this battle as she made gagging sounds each time she bobbed his entire dick in and out. But he really lost it when El kept his entire cock in her mouth while she fondled his balls. Her little hands gently massaged his plentiful balls as she gagged on his cock, not daring to take any of it out of her mouth for nearly a minute.

She pulled her mouth out of him for a breather. Her face was wet with tears from holding all 8 inches down her throat for so long, but she did it for Mike. El gave a romantic kiss to his pink tip as she looked up at him with desperate eyes, needing to hear the answer she wanted to hear.

"Is your cock mine, Mike? Does it belong to me?" 

El felt so brave for continuing on, knowing damn well Mike could hit her for not dropping the conversation. She didn't care. El had to know that his cock belonged to her. It would only be fair.

Mike was too weak to be in his usual superior state. He saw that El was persistent, and he didn't want to seem weak-minded, but he just wanted to tell her yes. He couldn't though because his brain wouldn't allow it, even at the weak stage that El put him in.

"I dont…. I mean, uh….. I don't know, El."

El wasn't happy with that response. She needed Mike to say it, to give her that comfort that she owns his cock, his beautiful, long cock.

She took a deep breath, suddenly grasping his dick with her hand. She lowered her head below his balls and took both of them into her mouth, viciously sucking on them while she jerked his cock as fast as she possibly could. With her other free hand, she squeezed his ass cheek. Mike's dominant wall broke as he couldn't pretend any longer.

"Fuck! Shit, El! Shit! My cock is yours. My cock belongs to you, baby, and only you!"

El felt giddy when she heard that last part. Only you?

El didn't know the concept of relationships but she definitely didn't want Mike to be with another girl. Mike's cock is hers, why would she share with another bimbo?

El wasn't letting up. Seeing the look on Mike's face was priceless and she only went harder on him, her mouth completely filled with his sack, her hand going so fast on his cock that it could make her dizzy from looking at it, and the occasional ass squeeze and a backrub.

"Gonna… cumm.. shit shit-fuck-cunt"

Mike grabbed his cock and directed it to her face. El had her mouth open like a good cumslut but Mike had a lot of white juice to unload onto her. It splashed in her mouth but also covered most of her face, even getting in one of her eyes. She had to close that eye because of how bad it burned, but it was Mike's cum so she saw it as an honor. Her entire face was covered with his cum. She started to drag her finger along the sticky substance so she could collect and swallow it. Mike had other plans.

"No-no-no. Don't wipe your face off."

"But-"

"Keep it on your face El. Take off your clothes and look into the mirror," Mike demanded.

They eagerly took their clothes off as El got turned on at his commands to her. She would never get tired of being told what to do by him.

She got completely naked, then looked into the mirror like Mike told her to do. She saw all of his messy white sperm on her face while still having her left eye closed, almost making it look her face was painted white.

A normal girl would feel ashamed, disgusted with the image, but El was just happy that Mike enjoyed her that much to give her so damn much cum! She smiled at herself in the mirror thinking of how much of a good girl she's been for Mike. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist unexpectedly, making her gasp as he looked in the mirror.

He inserted his cock into her pussy without hesitation and began roughly fucking her.

Mike met his eyes with El's in the mirror, her face drenched with his previous load as she held her hands on the counter for balance. Mike made her bend over as she stared at herself in the mirror, having his hand gripped on the back of her neck while he fucked her brains out.

He softly kissed the back of her head while pounding her wet hole. Her pussy embraced his cock even more as they kept eye contact with each other through the mirror.

"Mmmm. What's that on your face, El?" 

"Y-your cum…"

"Why is it there?" Mike asked just for fun as he smirked into the mirror.

"B-because I - Because I started sucking your cock… and you cum on my face…"

"But why-mmmm. Why did you start sucking it? I didn't even tell you to!"

"I just needed to. You were sad and I know that makes you happy. And I'm…"

Mike roughly smacked both of her ass cheeks in a matter of seconds while continuing the brutal assault on her tight pussy. He was surprised by how tight her cunt still was with all the adapting it's had to do for his cock.

"You're what?" Mike said, genuinely curious.

El felt ashamed for the thoughts in her head, not wanting to turn those thoughts into words, but Mike asked her, so she couldn't refuse him.

"I'm a slut for your cock. I think about it constantly. I need it in mouth, in pussy. I need it so bad, Mike. I'm so sorry, I should've asked to suck your cock. I'm bad girl, Mike," El answered, on the verge of tears from how upset she was with herself.

Before she had time to get more depressed, Mike took his cock out of her, much to her disappointment.

"NO. PUT IT BACK IN! PLEASE," El shouted, fearful that he was done with her forever because of how bad she's been.

He flipped her around to face El, picking her up and sitting her ass on the counter as he directed his twitching cock to her pussy lips. Once Mike knew he had it inside, he picked her up. El rested her legs on Mike's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike held on to her arms, not holding back, his balls slapping against her flesh so loud that it caused a loud echo that could be heard by anyone walking by the bathroom.

He rubbed his index finger across her face and collected some of his sperm. 

"Open," Mike ordered. 

El didn't hesitate to open her mouth and suck Mike's cum from his finger. He kept on collecting his white liquid from her face and she would keep licking and sucking his finger as she swallowed all of the semen from her face. Her face was clean with the cum gone, and Mike smiled at how pretty she looked, even with having her eye closed from the intense burning from when his white liquid shot into it.

"El….."

"Yes…?" El said while panting as Mike didn't slow down the harsh pounding while he talked.

"I lov-"

Mike was thinking nothing but nonsense. It had to be! But he couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd make one thought leave and then another crazy thought would replace it.

"I want us to have a fam-"

He thought to himself: _ No. Think of something else. _

"I want you to have my chil-"

He said fuck it and went with the next thought.

"I wanna cum inside you, El. Can I?"

El was obviously confused. Why was he asking permission to shoot his load inside her pussy? He never asked when he unloaded it on her face or tits, so why was this different? It wasn't, right?

"Inside me?" 

"Yeah. Your pussy. I wanna cum inside you so bad…"

His cock ruining her pussy and the way he talked was too much for El as she came all over his dick. 

Mike slowed down to where he did one hard and deadly thrust into her cunt every five seconds as he waited on El's answer, hoping she'd say yes. He wanted to spread his seed in Els womb, needing her to have his child. He didn't know why he wanted to make a kid with her but it felt so right. She seemed like the perfect one. Sure, she wouldn't immediately say no because she's not informed on how a baby is made. Mike felt fucked up for possibly getting her pregnant without her knowing the consequences, but he couldn't fucking take it anymore.

El thought about it for a total of ten seconds as two hard thrusts went by, making her gasp each time as she tried to open her shut-eye but the burning sensation was still too much.

She had to let him. She let him do so much up to this point. El wouldn't really be a good slut if she said no, and she had no reason to say No.

"Yes. Cum inside my pussy, Mike. It's yours."

"Damn-fucking-right it's mine. Oh, shit…. Fuck…… oh… I'm gonna- gonna cum!!"

Mike leaned his head in so they touched noses as he went balls deep into her pussy and kept it there while shooting his seed inside of her wet hole. El was able to open her eye, trying to match his intense eye contact. 

She was scared he might do something bad with the way he looked at her, letting out a low growl. There was no going back. He kept all of his dick in her as they stayed still in the same position for another two minutes without saying a word. Their quiet panting was more apparent as they stared intensely at each other in silence. Then Mike broke the silence as he whispered to her, not needing to talk normally from how close the two were.

"You don't know it now, but I probably just made you mine forever…"

Mike chuckled, hoping that he got her pregnant.

"I want be yours forever, Mike."

El caressed his cheek, needing to feel him. Mike's cock went soft, his brain started acting rationally again. 

_ Oh my god. I just came in her. She could have my fucking kid! Fuck. Fuck. _

Mike finally pulled out of El, slowly placing her down to her feet. Before he could even start panicking about being a father, he noticed one of El's eyes were red.

"Here."

He used paper from a roll of toilet paper and covered it with hot water before placing it on her eye.

"It helps with the burning. Keep it on there for a minute."

El nodded her head and kept it in place with her hand as Mike got dressed and ready to leave.

"I'll come in here and tell you when they're ready, alright?" Mike said, his unusually nice behavior becoming too much for El.

"OK."

The next hour was absolutely insane. El got in the salt-filled pool. She first looked for Barbra. El found out the hard way that it was already too late for Barb. She was dead by a swimming pool with horrific shit coming out of her mouth that made El want to leave.

She screamed at the sight of the dead body as she exited the upside down and came back into the world. Joyce rushed to comfort her, telling her that it was alright.

"She… didn't make it?" Nancy asked.

El sadly shook her head no. Nancy tried to hold in her tears. Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder as he told her to stay strong. There was still Will…

El went back into the void after looking at a desperate Joyce. She found Will on the ground, almost unconscious. She kept telling him that his mom is coming for him, that they're going to save him. Then he disappeared. El got scared, knowing Mike's best friend could die and what that would do to him. 

"Will?! Will?!! WIIILLLL?!?!?"

El woke up from the void and saw Joyce staring at her. They heard him on the radio. They all had things to do.

Joyce and Hopper planned to enter the upside-down through the lab to save Will. Nancy and Jonathan planned to distract the Demogorgon from Joyce and Hopper, maybe even trapping and killing it.

The rest of the teens stayed inside of the middle school gym. El was all they needed for protection, but it was ironic considering El leaned her head on Mike's shoulder because of how safe she felt just from feeling him. They rested and rested for what seemed like two hours. The frightening part of it all was that they had no idea if the others would be back if they were even still alive. But at least El and the teens were safe…

Mike and El got bored with just sitting on the bleachers and decided to walk in the hallways as they held hands. They would walk in circles, enjoying the sight while glancing at one another every now and then.

"I can't wait till this is over," Mike said.

"Will it be over?" El wondered with a look of worry as they continued walking.

"Yeah. And then things will be normal… and I can see you without worrying about someone killing me," Mike chuckled to himself, making El giggle as she started to get the concept of humor, even dark humor.

"I want that."

El bit her lip as she set her eyes on his crotch and grabbed the area out of nowhere, causing Mike to flinch. She got down on her knees and started unbuttoning his pants. But things were different now. Mike used his strength to force El up to her feet.

"No."

"I'm not your slut anymore?" El said with sadness creeping into her body.

Mike was losing his mind. He turned into a different person ever since earlier in the day when he fucked El in the bathroom. Something changed. He no longer saw her as just a slut. El was Mike's slut, sure, but she was so much more to him now. And with the possibility of them raising a kid together, he could no longer hold in his feelings…

_ Feelings? I have that?… other than anger and lust? _

"No, it's not that. You're always gonna be my slut. I just…"

Mike stopped in his tracks which forced El to also stop. They broke off the contact and turned so that they were facing one another. El knew whatever Mike had to say would be important.

"I didn't think I could ever have this feeling again, you know?"

"This feeling?"

"You know… the feeling you get when you really like someone…"

El shook her head, not understanding what feeling Mike was talking about, but she was dying to know.

"I… don't understand…"

Mike frustratingly sighed before realizing he would have to be straight up…

"When people like each other a lot… when someone's the most important thing in the world to them…. They…. They love them."

El tried to comprehend him. She was a fast learner and quickly realized how serious the L word was.

"I'm the most important thing in the world to y-y-you?"

".....Yes," Mike shyly replied while scratching the back of his head.

"That means….. you love me?" El asked in shock, already knowing that's exactly what he meant, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

His heart was pounding. It felt like he could faint at any moment. Mike thought about how he promised himself that he'd never have these feelings again. Then regret crept in his mind. 

_ I should not have come inside her. I'm too young to be a father! I can't let this go on any longer. Love is a lie! _

Mike walked away from El, too scared to face the telekinetic girl.

"Mike?!"

El followed behind Mike as he walked out of the back door of the school. El watched from inside the school as he entered the driver's seat of his vehicle. She could of stayed inside and waited for whatever was bothering him to go away. But he basically said he loved her. El needed to comfort him.

She exited the school and slowly made his way to Mike's car. She knocked on the window to the passenger seat, forcing Mike to unlock the door as El hopped in.

El heard the music playing. It grabbed her during this specific situation for some reason. It had a slow tempo, the guitar stood out more than any other instrumental.

El saw Mike staring down into his lap as he felt dead inside, knowing just how wrong he's been.

"Mike. What's wrong?" El asked, just as a man started singing on the song.

_ If I leave here tomorrow _

_ Would you still remember me? _

"I'm a terrible person, El."

"What?!"

"All this time I've been treating you so fucking bad. I've hit you, choked you, made you do all this disgusting shit that you think is normal. Well, it's not. You don't deserve me. You deserve a guy who won't treat you like a dog."

"Mike, I-"

"Don't care? Is that what you were gonna say? You still like me regardless because I've manipulated you. Well, it's time you learn the truth. I'm a piece of shit. I'm crazy. I don't deserve to live for all the things I've done to you."

_ But if I stay here with you girl, _

_ Things just couldn't be the same. _

"NO!" El snapped as she needed to get some words in.

"Everybody deserves life, Mike. You do bad things, but… I'm okay. Things are okay, Mike."

"They're really not. Nothing's okay. Even if you like it, it's not up to you to decide. You have a very… impressionable mind that I've ruined…"

_ And this bird you can not change _

_ And this bird you can not change _

_ Lord knows, I can't change _

El didn't know how to react. She was inferior to him when it came to knowledge and what was socially right and wrong.

"This song. My dad used to play this song every day. But that's in the past. Things are different now. Now I listen to this song when I need to get away from all this bullshit. Maybe I'm hoping time will bring me back to when my dad still loved me, I don't know. I just don't want to be here anymore, El."

"At least you had a good past. I just want to be happy. And… And I'm happy with you, Mike."

El grabbed Mike's hand, causing him to turn his head to her as they locked eyes. The feelings hadn't left him. Looking at El's face made it hard for him to ignore the truth that he loved her.

_ Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love _

_ Though this feeling I can't change _

"Trust me, El, you just think I make you happy."

"No."

She caressed his face, leaning in so their lips were close to touching.

"I love you, Mike."

Mike blinked and their lips connected for the first time ever. Mike never kissed a girl before and El was fairly new to kissing as well, so it wasn't anything special. But they kissed. At that moment, it seemed like every terrible thing he had done to her was in the past. She could help him change and already has to some extent.

He loves El so much that he wanted her to be the mother of his children in the heat of the moment. He felt so emotionally safe with her. Losing her wasn't an option.

_ 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, _

_ And this bird you'll never change. _

"El….. I love you. Promise you'll never leave me. Please."

"I promise. I'm yours," El softly said as they kissed once more.

_ And the bird you cannot change. _

_ And this bird you cannot change. _

_ Lord knows, I can't change. _

_ Lord, help me, I can't change. _

Mike needed to make love to her, not fuck, but he didn't quite know-how. What was the difference?

He quickly took off his pants and she did the same. His cock was already hard as the song tempo changed. He pulled her up on his lap, fitting her between him and the steering wheel.

_ Lord, I can't change. _

_ Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah? _

The solo started and Mike let El do most of the work at the start. She rode his cock with a passion unlike any other, the song only making her go more crazy with her body. Mike was honestly going to blow his load already because of how much she fucked like a pornstar. And he taught her all of this FILTH. And she was so good at it, for him and him only.

El moved her hips as she rode his cock, making Mike force his lips upon hers again, only this time it turned into sloppy smooching.

Mike could sense that El was getting tired. El already came within the first minute of riding his huge cock. He wrapped his arms around her back and violently pounded into her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her ear could hear every little breath from him.

"My… fucking…slut," Mike moaned as he continued the onslaught on her wet cunt.

She let out a loud moan as she came again, only one minute after her first orgasm.

"My beautiful fucking slut!"

El bit on Mike's neck as he jackhammered into her pussy so violently that she started rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

Mike was sure to finish any time now. He couldn't finish inside her again, that would be so stupid and wrong, and he already made that mistake once.

He opened the car door, carrying her out and carefully setting her knees down on the concrete. El waited for his white liquid as she opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue with an innocent smile. It was her favorite snack. It belonged to her and only her. Mike admitted it.

"Oh-shit. El!"

Mike shot his load into her mouth. Some of it got on her tongue and she eagerly took it all, swallowing it down like nothing as she smiled at Mike. He picked her up and passionately kissed her with quick smooches.

He realized where they were and showed a rare smile to Eleven.

"We should put on our fucking clothes and get back inside, huh?"

El chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. The two quickly got dressed and ran into Hawkins middle school.

Things wouldn't stay happy for long as the bad men and Papa found them. The lights on each vehicle made their hearts race in fear as Mike and El ran to the group in the gym. Dustin and Lucas were eating chocolate pudding when the couple startled them.

"Dustin, Lucas, they're here!" Mike shouted.

"Who's here?" Lucas wondered.

Mike gave them a scary look that made Dustin and Lucas turn their heads to each other, realizing this was it. 

The boys jumped up to their feet and they panicked, not knowing where to go in a situation like this. The bad men found them in the hallways before they could find a suitable hiding spot. They turned around to the other side but that is filled with bad men and one woman as well. Guns were pointed at them, there was nothing the boys could do. But El could do something.

El used her powers on all of the people nearby not named Mike, Dustin, and Lucas. Blood came out of their eyes as her powers intensified. Their brains were naturally fighting against the attack, but it became too much for them as El made all of their brains explode. They all dropped down to the ground after the pop sound of their brains going boom. The boys were relieved… until El dropped down to the floor in exhaustion.

Mike got to his knees and held her in his arms. He couldn't lose her. No.

"El? You okay? El?!?"

"....Mike…"

She was so out of it. She clearly overworked herself with her powers.

"She's gonna be fine. She just needs rest-"

Papa, also known as Brenner, showed up in their line of sight. He had a wicked smile as his tall figure looked down at the teens.

"Get away from the girl, boys. We don't want any more unneeded casualties," Brenner said.

The teenage boys stood up, not backing down from the white-haired man.

"You want her? You're gonna have to take her from us!" Mike said.

"Yeah!" Dustin added.

"Eat shit!" Lucas shouted.

They didn't know there were men with guns behind them until they heard the sound of the gun cocking behind their heads.

The men forced them away from the girl and Brenner walked up to her, kneeling down and holding her in his arms like Mike did moments earlier. 

"It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna go back to normal, Eleven."

El was barely conscious but hearing the familiar voice of Papa woke her up. She needed Mike.

"Mike! Mike," El whined in a broken tone, seeing Mike stand far away from her as this old man held her.

Mike wanted to kill Brenner. El was his, not Brenners. 

Half an hour went by, then the Demogorgon came. All of the blood attracted it at the middle school. The bad men shot at it with guns as Mike was able to pick up El and ran into a classroom for safety.

El was able to see the Demogorgon jumping on top of Brenner which brought weird happiness to her soul.

Dustin and Lucas followed behind and they all gathered around El as Mike put her down on a table.

The boys walked away from Mike when he gave them the 'give us some privacy' look. He held on tightly to El's hands to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"El. We never got to live that normal life together. I never took you to prom"

"P-p-prom?" A tired El wondered what that was.

"It's a big dance my high school does. I wanted to take you with me and show everyone how lucky I am to have you."

El smiled while holding his face in her hands.

"Let's go. To prom," El said as tears poured down her face. 

Then the gunfire stopped. Everything was silent. Did they kill it? 

The Demogorgon kicked the door open and made them all scream in panic. Mike looked at Dustin and Lucas and knew what needed to be done.

"Get her out of here now!" Mike said to Dustin.

"What?!?!" Dustin confusingly replied.

"I'll distract it. You three need to get out of here alive!" Mike shouted.

The boys were distraught at Mike's willingness to sacrifice himself.

"But Mike-"

"No buts! GO! NOW!"

Dustin picked up El as the three of them waited for Mike's distraction. 

"HEY ASSHOLE?! OVER HERE! COME GET ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Mike screamed at the monster.

The monster slowly made its way towards Mike, giving enough room for Dustin, Lucas, and El to escape without it noticing.

Mike was certain this was it. His life would be over once the Demogorgon touched him. He never blinked, he stood there waiting. It's what he deserved from all the horrible shit he did to El…

The Demogorgon was about to eat him when it flung back into the wall opposite them. El walked into the room, slowly walking to the monster with her arms extended out. She would use all her power if it meant saving Mike.

"El! What are you doing?! STOP!" Mike ran towards her but flew back to the wall away from her and the monster. Mike watched as she used all of her energy to defeat the beast. It was supposed to be him dying…

El turned her head to Mike, needing to say one last thing.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye, Mike."

Mike was in shock. This couldn't be happening again! A single tear dripped down his face.

She focused on the Demogorgon, screaming her lungs out to use her powers at full strength. After several seconds of screaming, El and the Monster both disappeared.

Mike stood up, not believing what he saw. El still bad to be out there, right?

"EL?!?!? EL?!?!?! ELEVEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!!?" Mike yelled, his eyes watering as reality set in.

El was gone. Forever. She left Mike alone after he made her promise she wouldn't. He was stuck to live his garbage life with no purpose or direction.

  


A month went by. Things went back to normal, sort of. The gang was playing Dungeons and Dragons like they always did on the weekends.

They were all happy. And having Will back made Mike feel better. He still missed Eleven but having his best friend back after thinking he had died at one point. It was nice.

But when everyone left Mike alone in the basement in silence, those dark feelings of loneliness, pain, and heartbreak set in. He was never going to get over El. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of season 1, I hope you all enjoyed! It was hard for me to write this chapter for some reason as I didn't quite know the exact way to end it but here we are. Before anyone gets worried, No, El is not pregnant, that's all I'll say about that.
> 
> Be sure to leave your thoughts as always as I write the beginning of season 2, hopefully it won't take as long. I appreciate all of your comments and it's helped me get this far in the story without losing a lot of passion for writing it. I read every comment. Every. Comment.
> 
> I've been thinking that since there won't be much smut between Mike and El in season 2, I wonder if maybe getting Max involved with the group can help fill the void. Mike wouldn't be fucking her but she would have her way with the rest of the group, and she would be a very unique character and different from how she is on the show. That's honestly what I'm leaning towards writing for season 2 along with a bunch of Mileven moments as always. Until next time.


	7. Season 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 350 days since everything went down in Hawkins, and nothing would ever be the same. Almost a full year later, Mike Wheeler is struggling to get over the loss of Eleven as he focuses on his passion for music. Meanwhile, Eleven took shelter in Hopper's cabin, visiting Mike every day in the void and missing him so much. Old friends show up in Mike's life and he's forced to make hard decisions. Dustin is mad when he finds out someone broke his high score in an arcade game, only to find out that it's a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a lot! Incoming story explosion! Just to get things out of the way, I've made Billy the same age as Max in this story for convenience among other things. Enjoy.

It's been over two weeks since Eleven disappeared from Mike Wheeler's life. She left one male and found another on accident a couple of days later. 

Jim "Chief" Hopper had hope that the telekinetic girl was still alive. It was hard for him to simply accept that another kid died, and Hopper couldn't help but blame himself when he gave away their location so he could save Will. El wasn't a little kid like Sara but he still felt responsible for her. He left Eggos out in the woods and it didn't take long to catch her in the act of eating them in the snow and unforgivably cold weather that winter brings.

El was upset over losing Mike and breaking the promise she made to him. El even visited his house when she escaped the upside-down, only to find government men asking questions to him and his family about her. She knew going to him wasn't an option. It wasn't safe and only served to put Mike and his friends in danger. She went out into the woods, coincidentally around where Hopper's cabin was. The cabin used to be his grandfather's; it's a place to keep all the old and useless junk that has no business seeing the light of day, and Hopper would go there sometimes to get away from everything and reflect on his past and how he could've made things better. But now he had the chance to make things right with Eleven living there under his guidance. It was Hopper's duty to keep her safe. 

He taught her all the rules about living there, showed her tripwires set up all around the cabin in case people happened to show up. He also tried to get her to eat something other than Eggos but he figured out it wasn't going to be that simple. The first two weeks were nice for El. She found a warm place to stay with a nice man living with her. Hopper wasn't Mike but it was nice to not be alone, and El loved learning new things and watching TV. She rejected the salad that Hopper attempted to make her eat, but other than that she was much happier with her life. 

El still missed Mike. She missed his smell, his face, his smile, his sparkling eyes. And she could never forget his beautiful penis, his cock as he would say. El visited him every day and it hurt her to see his mental state. She hoped to see him smile, just once. She thought about communicating with him but it would break one of Hopper's rules. Don't contact Mike or anyone else in fear of putting her or them in danger. She didn't like following the rule but Hopper seemed to know a lot of things so she trusted him.

And here she was, two weeks in and getting the birds and the bees talk from Hopper at the table during breakfast right before he had to leave for work.

"You see El. I know you're growing. I mean, you're pretty grown already. But, I need to start teaching you things, and you need to learn a lot of stuff because you are behind. It's not your fault, it's just the way it is."

El nodded her head. She appreciated how nice he was to her as she ate her Eggos.

"So uh, I think it's time you learn about… adult things. I know maybe you and Mike liked each other and that's fine. I'm trying to figure out how to say this without freaking you out," Hopper said as he chuckled awkwardly. He wishes he could get Joyce to explain these things to El, but that would mean telling Joyce El's with him. Too risky. No one could know. NO ONE.

"You are a girl, right? And girls and boys have physical differences. For private parts that you don't show anyone, boys have penises… and girls have vaginas. You understand?"

"Boys have penises and girls have vaginas," El replied calmly.

"Right. Anyway, when a boy and a girl like each other really really much, the boy puts his penis in the girl's vagina… and they have sex…"

El knew she already did that with Mike. Mike and El had sex a lot and this conversation only brought her back to those beautiful memories of her throat getting fucked, his cock pounding her for the first time as he covered her mouth.

"And when a boy and a girl have sex unprotected, there's the possibility of them making a baby."

El looked at him weirdly. What is unprotected sex? How do boys and girls make a baby?

"I… don't get it?" El honestly replied.

Hopper frustratingly sighed.

"When a boy has sex with a girl, he - sperm comes out of his penis and goes into the girl's vagina. A girl has eggs…. And the sperm… well, uh, you just need to know that a boy’s sperm going in a girl’s vagina can end up making a baby. That's why there needs to be some sort of protection involved like a condom, so the sperm doesn't get into the vagina during sex. I - I hope you get it now because I don't want to say that ever again," Hopper laughed after sighing in relief.

El quietly panicked at Hopper's explanation. It all made sense. Mike asked for permission to come inside her. This was why. Mike wanted to get her pregnant and make her have his kid. El's body was still and calm while her mind screamed at her. She couldn't decide how to feel. On the one hand, she didn't like the idea of having a child. El knew the concept of parents raising children and she was not ready to be a parent! On the other hand, it would be Mike's kid, which meant the kid would have his beautiful features that she could look at every day. But she settled on being too young and stupid to have a baby. El's love for Mike wouldn't allow her to get mad at him for finishing inside of her. She just wanted to see him again.

Hopper constantly saying El's name brought her back into the harsh reality of her possibly being pregnant. Her eyes widened with fear as she shamefully stared into Hopper's eyes. He could sense something wrong with the way she frowned at him.

"El. El. El? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"Mike…."

"What about him?"

Hopper didn't think Mike and El had gone that far already, but as the silence lingered and El looked down between her legs, Hopper could tell what she meant from the body language.

"Hold on a second. You - You are saying… Mike…?" Hopper didn't want to finish his thought as he was too disgusted.

"Inside of me," El said with shame.

Hopper's entire body froze for a long ten seconds before he stood up urgently, holding both hands on his hips as his face got red while looking down at El.

Mike did this? Mike had sex with Eleven, without protection, and came inside of her. Hopper had so many raging thoughts about what he was going to do to the boy, but El was first on his priorities. 

After trying to hold in his anger, he ran out of mental toughness and shouted at her.

"Why would he have sex with you?! Why El? I specifically told him not to take advantage of you. And he….. INSIDE OF YOU?!?! THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA KILL HIM."

Hopper headed towards the door but El's voice kept him from turning the knob.

"Wait! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MIKE!" I LOVE HIM!" El shouted, being ready to cry. 

Hopper walked backward for a moment and turned around to look down at her. She was tiny compared to him.

"You love him? What do you know about love? Did he teach you that, too?"

El felt ashamed for some reason as she started to have second thoughts about Mike but they were way in the back of her head. She couldn't respond.

"I know you don't understand this now, but he took advantage of you, El. I always knew he was a sick fuck but I never knew it was this bad-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT," El said with anger.

Her sudden aggression freaked out Hopper beyond belief. She was an innocent girl a couple of minutes ago and now she looked like the devil.

"I… like Mike…"

El's voice matched her mood. Tired. Depressed. Hopeless. Upset. She wanted to see Mike again.

The more Hopper thought about it rationally, the more he knew there was nothing he could do to Mike. But he wasn't secretly driving Mike to the cabin anymore like he planned to do for El. He decided to drop it for now.

"When did you two… do it?" Hopper wondered.

El had no idea of time and how many days had passed.

"When is last time I saw Mike?" El said in a scared tone.

"Two weeks? Two weeks?! Jesus. When's the last time you had your period?" 

El hesitated to reply, being genuinely confused.

"...Period?"

Hopper smacked his face with his hand and kept it there while sighing. He rubbed his chin as he thought about what to do next. Then he figured out what needed to be done with all of the anger behind him.

"I'll be back."

Hopper made El take a pregnancy test. They both had to figure out how to use the damn thing as he read the instructions and explained everything to her.

The results came back. Hopper sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead when El said she wasn't pregnant. He even made her do it again just to make sure she didn't do it wrong and the same result came back.

Hopper was late for work, but he called the police station and said it was an emergency, and he's the chief of Hawkins police so he can pretty much do whatever he wants.

He pats El on the shoulder with a smile of relief.

"Thank goodness you aren't pregnant. Trust me, kids suck, you don't want them," Hopper said.

It was a half-truth and half-lie, for Hopper anyway. Kids were great for the most part, but getting attached to them is the worst thing ever because of the possibility of the tragedy taking them from a parent at any moment.

El was silent and relieved. She did think about it more and more if having a kid was so bad until Hopper told her it sucked. El trusted Hopp because he was an adult, he wasn't Papa, he protected her, and he knew how to keep her safe, so why shouldn't she believe him?

_________________________________________

**350 DAYS LATER SINCE THE EVENTS OF SEASON 1**

Not being able to see Mike for almost a full year has taken a toll on El. She's counted every day without him. 350. 350 days of her visiting him, wishing she could touch him, please him, and anything else she could do to make him happy.

Her hair had grown to the point where people who briefly saw her before wouldn't have any idea it was Eleven just from glancing at her. It was still shorter than the average girl’s hair but she had curly brown hair which made her stand out, but she'd rather stand out for short curly hair than having a buzzcut. El saw all the women on TV with gorgeous long blond hair. She remembered how Mike liked her with blond hair. She didn't know that she could dye her. 

Hopper also made El wear boyish clothes just for the simple fact that he has a lot of them already and he didn't see the need in going out and buying clothes for her. Hopper had to be careful with every single thing he did and said from now on. El was too much of a risk for him to make dumb decisions or mistakes.

While Hopper would be at the station for the majority of the day, he left El with educational books for kids about numbers, time, and language in general. She tried reading those books every day and eventually made small progress, but it wasn't big enough progress for Hopper's liking. El refused to give up because she saw these books as her way into the real world… with Mike…

When she wasn't eating Eggos or learning, she usually sat down on the couch and watched SOAPS. They were one of the few sources of entertainment that Hopper's antenna could get in the middle of nowhere. El began to learn about the concept of relationships through the show, eventually learning about things like affairs and cheating. She always wondered if Mike would find a new girl, a new slut to replace her. But with the number of times she visited Mike, she never saw him with a girl like that. That made her happy. She wouldn't blame him if he ever decided to move on, she'd just be sad initially, then angry. REALLY ANGRY.

The day would pass so fast due to her being alone for the majority of it. It was almost 8 PM as she stood up and grabbed a Banana from the kitchen. She kind of liked how they tasted. It helped that they were shaped like cocks. She took a bite out of the banana and jumped in her bed. El just couldn't get over the fact that it was shaped like a cock. It reminded her of Mike's cock. With Mike on her mind, she remembered something important going on.

_ THE TALENT SHOW IS TONIGHT! _

Mike was gonna perform Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd. She made Hopper buy The Wall album. Mike listened to the record for months, trying to perfect the instrumentals as best he could. El naturally got obsessed with Pink Floyd from Mike's passion. She kept reminding herself of Mike every time she listened to a song on the album. And thinking of Mike kept her hopeful and somewhat happy, also known as halfway happy as Hopper would say.

El had no time to think. She got the TV set to static and put on the blindfold as she visited Mike in the void.

_______________

Mike's parents were gone for the weekend on vacation and wouldn't be home until Monday morning. That left Nancy in charge of Holly and Mike, although Mike was old enough to the point where he didn't need babysitting. He started his senior year of high school a couple of months ago and wasn't very excited. He hadn't been excited for almost a year since he lost Eleven.

Eleven, or the name he gave her, El, vanished after defeating the Demogorgon to protect her friends… and Mike, but at a cost. He didn't want to believe she died. He went into a terrible state of depression after her disappearance. Nancy noticed the signs unlike his parents and bought an electric guitar for Mike to unwrap on Christmas morning. Karen and Ted weren't thrilled with the idea of another guitar, but it wasn't their money being spent and it could motivate Mike.

He lost his guitar when he was little like he lost El. But he got his guitar back and better, an electric guitar! The first thing he learned was the Free Bird solo because of the special place it had in his heart thanks to El. It took two months for him to perfect it along with other songs. He would practice his guitar for hours on end, every single day and night. The pain went away momentarily when his fingers went to work on that guitar. 

Mike wasn't completely happy, he wasn't happy at all. Being a musician was his lifelong dream, and even though he had a guitar, it wasn't enough to stop him from thinking about El. Her hair would be longer if she was still alive. And she'd probably be sucking his cock right now; Mike was thinking realistically. She'd do anything for him.

Mike had Will back, his lifelong best friend. He felt ungrateful for not being happy with his friend safe and sound. But El. It was always "But El." His mind wouldn't allow him to forget about the telekinetic girl.

Life moved on, and with each passing month, his depression slowly hit him. Mike no longer visited his friends at the arcade. He no longer stayed in the A.V. room with them for an hour after school. Mike simply went home and played his guitar in silence. Will, Dustin, and Lucas occasionally visited Mike to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons, but they mostly spent their time at the arcade. They got Mike to tag along a couple of times but regretted it when he kept bumming everyone out by bringing up El.

Mike was still one of the smartest students in his State. His test scores were intimidating and all the teachers saw potential in him. He didn't know if he would be going to college, although his parents would probably force him.

Mike woke up just one hour before the talent show was set to start. He already showered and got dressed earlier in the day so all he had to do was fix his hair and carry his guitar into the car. On his way out of the house, he saw Nancy watching TV while babysitting Holly. Holly was ten which meant she wasn't too dumb or smart. She got more annoying and still required babysitting.

As he walked across the room, Nancy heard his footsteps and turned her head to Mike, giving him a thumbs up because he told her about it, regretfully.

"Good luck, Mike," Nancy said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. OK," Mike casually replied as he hurried to leave.

He felt obligated to tell her about the show because she would end up asking where he was going anyway. The reason he wanted to volunteer in the school's talent show was that he didn't care anymore. He didn't care whether people laughed at him or hated him. Mike wanted to distract himself from the pain of losing El, and playing music was his next favorite passion.

He drove to the talent show and met up with his friends who were standing outside of the building and waiting for him to show up. He carried his guitar in his gig bag as he walked up to the three boys. They forced Mike into a group hug.

"Heeey, there's our boy!" Lucas said into Mike's ear while hugging him.

They broke off the hug and smiled at him, knowing this was a big deal, knowing Mike's been through so much and that this was a step in the right direction, even if Mike didn't see it that way. They were best friends forever, and fuck anyone who said otherwise.

"You ready to shit all over these losers?!" Dustin asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like pulling my pants down tonight," Mike jokingly replied calmly.

"Oh, he has jokes now?" Lucas said as they all chuckled.

Mike felt relieved to still have the same old friends who never left him. And Will was back. They appreciated Mike's rare smile that he would show now and then.

"You're gonna do great, dude," Will said, showing support for his best friend.

"Am I though?"

"Dude, you're the white Jimi Hendrix, you're gonna win, no problem," Lucas said.

"Yeah. You slay on the guitar, like Jimi," Dustin said, sounding uncultured as ever.

"You don't even know who Jimi Hendrix is, dumbass!" Lucas shouted at Dustin, feeling insulted at his lack of knowledge about rock and roll.

"I do! He's the guy who choked on his own puke, right?" 

Lucas rolled his eyes at how annoying Dustin was. Mike shook his head as he was completely over the conversation. He had to get ready. 

"You guys are ridiculous. I gotta get ready," Mike said then started walking away.

"Wait!" Lucas and Dustin both said as Mike reluctantly stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You know how I had the high score on Dig Dug for three months straight?"

"Dustin, I don't care-"

"Some person named MadMax beat it! They beat my high score!" Dustin said as he sounded hurt from admitting it.

"So?!"

Lucas decided to interject.

"So we haven't seen anyone with that name in the arcade. Hell, we don't know a Max in Hawkins!" Lucas shouted, then tried to remain calm.

"OK. Why does it matter though?" Mike asked, still wondering why he should care.

"Because they have a high score in almost every game now! They are insane! I'm just trying to figure out who it is."

"OK," Mike replied, not caring about the situation.

Lucas put his hand on Dustin's shoulder to calm him down as he smiled at Mike.

"So have a lookout for anyone named Max and let us know. That's all. For Dustin's sake."

"Will do. See ya, guys."

Mike sat down in the special section with performers who waited for their turn. Whoever got first place would win $5 and 4 class skips for the semester, meaning they could hand a class skip to a teacher and miss the class without being counted absent. It wasn't amazing but it gave the students something to fight for.

There were at least a hundred people there to watch the talent show. It was one of the more important talent shows so more students and parents were inclined to show up and see if anything cool happened.

The talent show was underway. The first student up on the stage started playing the piano. Nothing special but they got some cheers.

The second student danced. The third student ate the food fast. The fourth student clapped his hands in the middle of doing push-ups. The fifth person did a ten-minute stand-up routine that flopped tremendously. And once that was over, Mike had butterflies from what was said on stage.

"Michael Wheeler, your next. Come on the stage."

Mike stood up immediately, pulling out his guitar and walking up on stage. He adjusted the Mic stand while also tuning his guitar. The audience .was getting tired, especially after the stand-up flop. But Mike nervously laughed before talking into the microphone. 

"Um. Hey. I'm Mike, and I'll be performing Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd on guitar… and vocals…"

Everyone could tell he was nervous. He didn't it was a big deal until he set foot on stage. He was going to showcase his talent in front of too many people for his liking.

He wasn't going to back out, he had a bit of a chip on his shoulder and needed to prove he wasn't the same old Mike.

"I hope you enjoy. And uh, feel free to sing along."

Mike started playing the guitar and shortly spoke into the Mic.

"We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teachers leave them kids alone. Hey, teachers, leave them kids alone. All in all it's just another brick in the wall. All in all you're just another brick in the wall."

His performance on the guitar impressed a lot of people but they were too shy to show support because of Mike's reputation. The students didn't sing along and tried their hardest to pretend Mike's performance was boring.

After finishing the second verse which was repeating the first one, the solo began. He practiced this solo repeatedly for over a month. Mike never completed the solo flawless… until tonight. People started clapping as they got into the guitar solo, sounding like it came from the original song itself, but it was Mike's fingers working their magic.

Mike felt in the zone as he heard support from the audience. He went with his gut and instead of finishing the song with the solo, he added his own solo at the end of the original one. His solo went on for a minute as the crowd went silent and he had his eyes closed. The crowd was stunned by what they were seeing. Then his mind told him to finish so he did. Mike opened his eyes and looked at all of the shocked faces in the audience. The silence frightened him and made him feel like it was a mistake to do this. Then nearly everyone in the building stood up and cheered loudly with excessive clapping, making Mike blush and smile a little.

_______________

El watched him shred on the guitar in the void. She couldn't get over how insanely hot he was when he played the guitar, and he did it in front of so many people! They all loved it and that made her so happy.

But El felt a little ashamed. During the middle of Mike's performance, she stuck her fingers in her slit, fingering her pussy because it's what she always ended up doing when visiting Mike. She remembered Mike telling her not to do it unless he allowed her to, but she broke that rule in the third month when she saw his naked wet body taking a shower. Ever since then she's been masturbating to him every day, and that's no exaggeration, she came to Mike every day.

Mike kept on playing his guitar and making incredible sounds with it. El lost it. She put the banana in her mouth and deepthroat it like she used to do with Mike's penis. With her other hand, she kept fingering her wet pussy, amazed at the orgasmic sounds coming from his instrument, but she was more focused on his hot and determined face; he made that face a few times while fucking her and it was so hot.

El was a complete slut for Mike, he didn't even need to be there for her to get off on him. Mike was a king, a sex god, and she was grateful that the other girls hadn't caught on to it yet.

El continued fingering herself aggressively while also forcing herself to choke on the banana. The solo approached its end and El lost it, orgasming right when the guitar solo ended. She quickly put her pink panties back on so her white juice spilled into those and not the bed while continuing to assault the banana with her mouth. Her mouth started to get sore which made her take the banana out of it. She put a finger in her mouth, slightly biting it as she closed her eyes and thought about Mike dicking her down however he pleased because she was his slut after all.

El could taste the scent of her pussy on her finger and all she could do was sign in relief while continuing to think about Mike. Her orgasm was so powerful that she stopped focusing on Mike so her brain didn't overload. She was in a dark, empty void, though she wasn't paying attention at the scenery. Then a familiar male voice took her mind out of the void immediately.

Hopper opened her door, not knowing what he was about to see on the other side.

"El, your clothes are done. You need to start doing your own laundry- OH MY JESUS!!!"

Hopper dropped the pile of clothes on her floor before slamming it shut immediately. He rested the back of his body on her door while panting in fear.

Hopper reflected on everything in his life that brought him to this specific moment. He saw her almost fully naked. El had her pussy covered up with her panties that she came into, although Hopper didn't look long enough to notice.

El screamed as she couldn't take her eyes off of him for those long five seconds. He slammed the door shut which ended her scream. There was a long silence that followed as they both recollected their thoughts. Hopper finally calmed down after a minute and broke the silence.

"Hey. Can you get dressed? I need to talk to you about something."

"OK," El replied, sounding embarrassed. 

El took off her dirty panties and put them in the laundry basket. She proceeded to get fully clothed and opened her door to show Hopper that she was ready.

Hopper walked into her room five minutes after everything went down, still in uniform because he just got off work.

"Take a seat, El."

Hopper pointed at her bed, causing her to nod her head and sit on the edge of it. He pulled up a chair from her desk and sat down in front of her. He sighed, not wanting to have this conversation again but couldn't help how guilty he felt.

"Did you visit him again?"

El sadly looked down between her legs before looking up to embrace Hopper's eyes.

"Yes…"

"El, I'm sorry. You know I can't let you see him-"

"I know…"

They had this conversation so many times. One time, El shouted at him for the entire night for not allowing Mike to see her or even know about she was still alive. She came to accept it, understanding that it would put Mike in danger. And with the other times they talked about Mike, it ended with her bawling her eyes out for the majority of the time.

A part of Hopper hated Mike for what he did to El, almost getting her pregnant. But Hopper understood that these two teenagers loved one another. El would talk about Mike to Hopper and let him know what was going on with him. This forced Hopp to have personal talks with Mike after school. El visited them during their three talks and cried during each one, not being able to stand the look on Mike's depressed face. Knowing that he thought she was dead broke her.

"How is he?" Hopper asked.

"He's doing better. He just played guitar at the talent show!" El said, pretending to be happy while showing her somewhat fake smile to Jim.

"That's good! Sounds like he's doing better since the last time I talked to him."

"He's not fine. He says he needs me still…"

Mike would wake up in the middle of the night after a horrific nightmare. El randomly woke up at the same time Mike did one night and visited him, only to find him crying about how bad he needed her, how close he was to kill himself. It was one of the main reasons she got Hopper to talk to Mike.

Hopper rubbed his forehead while frustratingly sigh as these talks got tougher with each one.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could - You know, I wish things could be fine. But it's gonna take time. You'll get to see him, and not just in that head of yours, but here, in real life. I promise, El."

"When?" El asked, looking desperate for any answer.

The one-word question caught him off guard. He was being optimistic when saying the two teens would be together again. He was working on winning the government men's hearts first before announcing he's been hiding the girl with superpowers from them.

"Soon. You gotta trust me, El. Please."

El huffed before realizing the hard truth that things couldn't be that simple. She smiled at him, heartbroken on the inside, but still hopeful.

"OK. I trust you."

"Atta girl."

He rubbed his hand through her curly hair, making her giggle as he messed up her messy hair some more. He stood up and headed towards the door… but he stopped in his tracks, feeling incomplete about their discussion. He remembered and turned around to look at El still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow after school. You okay with that?

"Yes…"

"OK. Dinner will be done in an hour. Then maybe we can watch some westerns?" Hopper asked in a nice but questionable tone, not knowing if she would say yes after their recent conversation.

"Yes. That sounds nice," El replied and they both exchanged heart warming smiles.

_______________

Mike won the talent show by a landslide of cheers. His friends all congratulated him and he got tired of it. He loved his friends but being told you're good every five seconds got annoying for Mike. He was ready to leave as he used his car keys to unlock the doors. His hand made contact with the vehicle as he heard footsteps approaching him followed by a familiar feminine voice.

"MIKE!"

He turned his head to see none other than Stacey, his long-time crush, running up to him like nothing ever happened like they were still friends.

"Hey," Mike said, not exactly knowing how to react but he didn't want to make a scene.

"That was awesome! You did great!" Stacey said, looking extremely excited.

"I know."

Her happy expression turned blank when she could tell by his eyes that he didn't forget. How could he?

"Can you give me a ride? A friend dropped me off and my homes a couple of miles from here."

"Sure…"

Mike was just doing someone a favor. She just wanted a ride, nothing more.

Mike got in his car and Stacey sat in the passenger seat. He started driving to her house, already knowing the directions from going there as a kid. Things were different now. Stacey found the silence too uncomfortable. She had her reason for being her but didn't want to immediately say it.

"I see you're still amazing on the guitar. How long have you had that?" Stacey asked while pointing at the gig bag with his guitar inside of it.

"Got it for Christmas as a gift from my sister," Mike answered, focusing on the road in front of him.

"Nancy is awesome! How is she?" 

"She's got a job at the paper. Kind of."

"That's cool! You have any plans on what you want to do when you're done with high school?"

Mike didn't want to look annoyed but he wasn't in the mood to play 21 questions, especially with the person who broke his heart all those years ago.

"I don't feel like answering your questions."

Stacey realized she went too far with the friendly act and tried talking to him differently. She needed to be truthful and pour her heart and soul out to him.

"OK. Listen, Mike…….. I know you haven't forgotten about what happened. I haven't either. I broke up with Troy three months ago…"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for relationship failures?" Mike said, feeling disgusted from hearing the name Troy come out of her mouth.

"Huh? No! That's not what I meant. I'm not asking for you to feel sorry for me or like me. Ever since I broke up with him, I've felt like shit. It took me so long to notice how wrong I've been about everything in my life. I don't want to be that person anymore, Mike. I can't stop thinking about how badly I fucked your head up. For all those years I just fucking ignored all the pain you were going through… and I… feel terrible…. And I just want-"

"I forgive you," Mike said as he turned his head to meet her eyes for the first time during the ride.

"Really?!" Stacey replied in shock.

Mike conveniently stopped at a red light before meeting her eyes once more.

"Yeah. But even though I forgive you, I can't forget it, Stace. You and I both know we can't be close like we were. We've both been through a lot, I can see it in your eyes that you're remorseful, but what we had was in the past. Let's keep it there… and try to move on. OK?"

Stacey would have argued that he was wrong and they could still be friends… or even something more, but there was no point. He already moved on so she figured moving on was the only realistic option. She nodded her head in agreement and went silent for the rest of the drive until he stopped in front of her house. She took off her seatbelt and locked eyes with Mike.

"Goodbye, Mike."

"Goodbye, Stace…"

They both hurt from their looks. Stacey felt bad for ruining his life and Mike felt sad that his heart wouldn't accept Stacey back into his life. But there was no other way.

_______________

El ate dinner and finished watching another western movie with Hopp. She decided to visit Mike one last time before bed. She turned the TV to static and put on her blindfold.

Mike came into view. Then his car. Then. A. Girl.

A girl was in Mike's car. Why? Why? No. No.

"Goodbye, Mike."

"Goodbye, Stace…"

El felt sick to her stomach. Mike had to have moved on. He found a new slut. She had to be a really good girl to be Mike's slut. El tried to deny that it could ever happen, but now that there was a girl with Mike, she depressingly kept watching him as he drove home.

Mike got out of the car and entered his house. Nancy was in the kitchen doing dishes but stopped when she heard Mike's footsteps.

"So did you win?" Nancy asked with a smirk.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah."

Nancy ran up to Mike and embraced him with a hug. Mike didn't want to talk anymore.

"I'm going to bed."

Mike moved her to the side and headed upstairs, making Nancy confused.

"O-okay."

Mike was in his room getting ready for bed when he saw the sheet of paper on his desk. It read a bunch of numbers, the last one saying 349. He grabbed his pen and wrote 350. He took off almost all of his clothes, leaving him in his black briefs.

Mike put his Pink Floyd cassette tape in his boombox and hit play, then decided to sit on the edge of his bed. The track had a long intro before the song began.

_ Hello? Hello? Hello? _

_ Is there anybody in there? _

_ Just nod if you can hear me _

_ Is there anyone at home? _

_ Come on now _

_ I hear you're feeling down _

_ Well I can ease your pain _

_ Get you on your feet again _

"El. I don't know why I keep doing this, talking to you like you're alive. I have no one else I can go to so I just wanna talk, and hopefully, you're listening in a better place…"

_ Relax _

_ I'll need some information first _

_ Just the basic facts _

_ Can you show me where it hurts? _

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am… for hitting you… for treating you like garbage….. for raping you…"

The ironic part of him apologizing for those things was that El loved it when he hit her, treated her like a dog, and even the first time when he forced his cock inside of her. She loved all of it even though she slowly kept gaining more knowledge about things like rape and how wrong it was.

_ There is no pain you are receding _

_ A distant ship smoke on the horizon _

_ You are only coming through in waves _

_ Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying _

"I'm lost. I… can't… go on like this for long, El. I'm terrified of the future if it's anything like the past. I've felt enough pain for one life."

_ When I was a child I had a fever _

_ My hands felt just like two balloons _

_ Now I've got that feeling once again _

_ I can't explain you would not understand _

_ This is not how I am _

_ I have become comfortably numb _

"Sometimes I feel like you're here with me, watching me, then I come to my senses. I… miss you. You made me feel… human. But… You left…. And you promised you wouldn't leave. You promised, El."

_ Okay _

_ Just a little pinprick _

_ There'll be no more, ah _

_ But you may feel a little sick _

_ Can you stand up? _

_ I do believe it's working, good _

_ That'll keep you going through the show _

_ Come on it's time to go _

"It was supposed to be me, El, not you. I was supposed to die! But you had to fucking step in and break my spirit some more. I'm - I'm not mad at you… I just - I can't stay sad. At least when I'm angry I feel things. I felt things with you. I want those feelings back…"

_ There is no pain you are receding _

_ A distant ship, smoke on the horizon _

_ You are only coming through in waves _

_ Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying _

_ When I was a child _

_ I caught a fleeting glimpse _

_ Out of the corner of my eye _

_ I turned to look but it was gone _

_ I cannot put my finger on it now _

_ The child is grown _

_ The dream is gone. _

_ I have become comfortably numb _

"I can't admit this to anyone… But I'm hurt, El. And I fucking hate this. I…….. - FUCK THIS BULLSHIT! EL'S NOT EVEN ALIVE YOU DUMB FUCK! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Mike stood up, turning up the volume of the boombox and grabbing his guitar. He couldn't control the tears coming down his face as he played the solo loud with the boombox already being extremely loud.

He didn't know how to express his emotions, that's what his guitar was for. Not only did the instrument distract him from life, but it also gave him a unique way to vent his frustration without feeling like a pussy.

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! Mike shouted in the middle of the solo.

Nancy marched upstairs because the noise became too much. She opened his door to see Mike with his electric guitar, only being able to see the back of him.

"MIKE! MIKE! KEEP IT DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP HOLLY!"

Mike barely heard her voice as he walked backward to his door and slammed it shut in Nancy's face using his foot.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!! UGHH!!!"

She didn't know he was bawling his eyes out, she couldn't see his face or hear his sniffles. And Mike didn't want her to know. No one should.

Mike dedicated himself to finishing the solo, not being entirely perfect like he was at the talent show, but it was good enough. He turned off the boombox and jumped face-first into his pillow before crying himself to sleep.

El watched it. All of it. She couldn't look away. He still _ loved _her, but maybe that wasn't such a good thing. She cried with him, wishing she wasn't the main source for all of his pain. He used to be so dominant and commanding, but now she saw him weak, defeated, and desperate for her. 

"Soon, Mike," El said as she took off her blindfold and dried her eyes off before going to sleep.

_ Soon _

_______________

Dustin found out the next day at school that Max was a girl, with red hair! She looked so hot, Dustin was in disbelief that this could be the same MadMax that broke all the high scores at the arcade.

He told Lucas about it at lunch and they scouted her out. She realized how creepy they looked at the times that they caught her attention. She thought nothing of it. Then all three of them had the same class after lunch, and that's when Lucas and Dustin came up with a plan. Talk to her.

It wasn't easy. They were awkward. Really awkward. But Max kinda liked it. Dustin proceeded to bring up if she was the one who broke his high score on Dig-Dug.

"Wow, me? A high score on an arcade game? No way. All girls know how to do is cook, clean, and fuck!" She sarcastically replied, eliciting a chuckle from the boys. 

They awkwardly convinced her to join them in the A.V. room after school. Will decided to not join them after hearing a girl would be there, knowing Dustin and Lucas would try to impress her the entire time which would get annoying. Will would like to meet Max later when the other boys weren't wrestling over her.

Max usually rode home in her stepbrother’s car, but she told him to pick him up later. He wanted to know why but she couldn't tell the truth. Her relationship with her step-brother was complicated and taboo, but she didn't want to think about that right now. He allowed Max to stay but promised to be back in one hour and said:

"You better fucking be ready to go."

"OK, Billy…"

Dustin and Lucas showed Max the A.V. room after school. Mr. Clarke trusted the boys not to cause any trouble as they had their special keys to enter the room.

Max got bored quick as the boys kept talking about the equipment she had no interest in. She was new and needed some friends to chill with, but this was just boring.

"And that's what we do with that. And this right here-"

"Just shove it, stalker. I've heard enough," Max said as she cut off Dustin.

Dustin frowned at how disinterested she was, but he tried to play it off.

"Look who can't handle the smart talk," Dustin replied.

"I can handle it just fine. Believe it or not, I'm not as dumb as you think."

"Oh, really now?" Dustin snorted.

"Really. I just lack the ambition to talk about this nerdy shit."

Max crossed her arms and yawned in her chair. Lucas sat beside her and Dustin sat beside him. Dustin needed to use the bathroom bad. Damn beans. 

"OK, while she's lacking ambition, I'm gonna take a shit," Dustin said with no shame as he started walking out of the room.

"Gross," Max replied while giving Dustin a look of disgust on his way out.

"Why even say that?!" Lucas said as he waved his arms while rolling his eyes at a giggling Dustin.

Dustin flipped off Lucas as he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It was just Lucas and Max sitting beside each other. Lucas wouldn't dare look at Max. He was shy from being alone with a girl, especially a girl as pretty as Max. Her C cup breasts fit with her figure and her red-hair stood out from other girls Lucas found attractive. She was different and not just physically. There were certain traits she showed that separated her from the rest although he didn't know much about her. Things felt different around her, and her scent was welcoming him, but he felt too shy to talk to her alone.

Max had a tickle in her throat as she coughed a little too hard for her liking. Lucas forced himself to turn his head to Max from the unusual noise. She caught his frightening eyes and giggled.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked with sincerity.

"I'm fine. The real question is are you okay? You look like you just saw someone die!" Max giggled some more as his eyes widened out of embarrassment. 

He couldn't let his nerves get the best of him, he needed to fire back because he could tell that she would like that.

"It sounded like someone died, the way you coughed and all."

"Very funny, stalker. Nice to finally see you out of your shell."

From the way she said that it's like she could tell he was nervous. Lucas wouldn't doubt it since he was terrible at hiding his true emotions.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your voice has been shaking every time you've talked to me so far, and you look uncomfortable. Tell me, stalker, is there something wrong with me that's making you act so weird, or are you always this fucking awkward?" Max asked while having a devious smile.

She had him in the palm of her hands. Lucas could keep up the act but there was no point since she somehow knew who he was on their first day together.

"Nothing's wrong with you. I'm just not used to it… you know…"

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, too embarrassed to get the words out of his mouth. Max couldn't wipe the smile off her face from how awkwardly cute Lucas was being.

"No. I don't. Used to what?" 

Lucas let out a sigh of defeat before responding.

"Girls. Like, girls like you…"

"Like me? Is that an insult or a compliment?" 

Max got annoyed at Lucas taking forever to make his point, but at least things were interesting now.

"I mean, it's not either. I'm just not used to girls. I haven't really talked to any, like ever, other than my mom and little sister," Lucas admitted to Max as she nods her head, not having to talk about this with a boy before so she couldn't find the right way to respond.

"OK…"

"OK? Why are you even with us? We're losers compared to you…"

Max felt hurt by his words. She didn't think they were losers and thought she fit in perfectly with them.

"I'm the loser new kid."

"Nah. You can easily find some friends."

"I have," Max said, then winked at Lucas.

"I mean cool people. We aren't cool. We're lame nerds and I'm warning you now, hanging with us will only hurt your reputation."

Max laughed at how serious he sounded as she shook her head.

"I don't give a shit about reputations and cool people. Trust me, I've been around so-called cool people and they're the worst, boring as fuck."

Lucas couldn't believe how truthful she sounded and looked. She wasn't one of those stuck up bitches who think they're too hot to even recognize his presence.

"So you never told me why you decided to hang with us?"

"I guess… I'm just tired of the boring fucks, the dumb fucks. I'm new here and need friends, plus you guys seem chill and I'm a geek, too."

Lucas blushed at her kind words. She seemed too perfect.

"Well, you're kinda chill as well," Lucas said while crossing his arms together."

They shared smiles at one another. Lucas was so innocent and nerdy that it turned her on. Max could corrupt him, and he had yet to see her other side, the side that set her apart from other girls.

She shouldn't do it. She really shouldn't. But he's so hot. So hot. Fuck it.

Max stood up and walked in front of a sitting Lucas. He looked up at her with his arms still crossed, trying to act casual when in reality he was dying on the inside from how hot she looked with her red and white track jacket and classic blue jeans. 

"Um, what?" Lucas asked.

As he looked into her blue eyes, there was something different about them. Her eyes told him she needed something, but he couldn't fucking figure out what.

He figured it out when Max got on her knees and placed her hands on his thighs. A part of Lucas told him to push her off and run away, but another part told him to let it happen and let her have whatever she so desires. Her blue eyes were so hypnotizing. He gulped when she put her right hand on his crotch, forcing him to speak up.

"Um. What-what are you doing?!"

"Lucas. I… there's something you need to know about me," Max said, feeling the need to confess now.

Lucas gulped again as his breathing sped up.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm not a nymphomaniac or anything… But I've been with some guys… and sometimes, I just need some dick, you know?"

"I… guess…"

"It's been a while since I've been back on the black if you know what I mean."

Lucas raised a brow but refused to respond, being too distracted from the growing hard-on in his pants.

"Can I suck your dick, stalker? What's your name again?" Max asked while feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Lucas…"

"Can I suck your dick, Lucas? Please?" Max asked with puppy dog eyes.

He should say no. They were in school and Dustin would be back at any minute, but he completely forgot about Dustin. His entire world momentarily revolved around the redhead with blue eyes, giving him a cute look he couldn't refuse.

"Yes…"

Max smirked as she undid his belt.

"Boys are so easy," Max said with a cocky demeanor.

She pulled down Lucas' pants to his ankles, licking her lips at the noticeable erection she caused as it tried to escape his briefs.

Max began pulling down his underwear when Lucas grabbed her wrists in panic. He was so scared.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I don't know if we should do this. I mean, I don't know if I can. I'm really shy and like, I'm a little nervous and stuff."

Max was initially hurt at the stoppage but understood where he was coming from.

"We don't have to do this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do!! I'm just… I'm scared of you seeing me naked…"

Max tried holding in her laugh but failed. He was too cute.

"I want to suck your cock, Lucas. It's gonna be okay. Trust me, I'm not gonna make fun of you, you understand?"

She caressed one side of his face, rubbing it in a circular motion to calm him. He nodded his head, letting out a huge sigh.

"Okay."

"Say it."

"What?!"

"Tell me what you want me to do!" Max demanded him.

How could one girl have so much power over him?!?!?! He was desperate to fuck her mouth but also shy.

"I want you to suck my cock. Please…"

She bit her lip when he begged.

"Mmm. Okay."

Max pulled his blue briefs down to his ankles in the blink of an eye. She was in awe of how fucking huge it was. She looked him in the eyes, her lips parting greatly as she smiled with crazy eyes, unable to contain her excitement.

"That's a big black cock you have! God fucking damn!"

Lucas blushed. He didn't expect her to react that way but it made things so much better.

Max didn't wait for a response as she dove her head down and took his dark cock into her mouth and sucked it with no hands. She intensely bobbed her head up and down on his dick, needing to impress him from how experienced she was.

The sound of her throat getting fucked was therapeutic for Lucas. He grabbed a handful of her red hair for encouragement as she continued getting his dick wet with her mouth. His big hand holding onto her hair made her go deeper to the point where she had her mouth filled with his hard member. She looked up at him, forcing herself to smile with the big dick in her mouth. Lucas was gonna shoot his load into her mouth for sure. Max took his cock out of her mouth for a breather while using both hands to jerk his chocolate cock off. She giggled at his stupendous look, she was quite familiar with that look from many boys she pleasured but Lucas looked the cutest.

She went back to sucking him off while using one hand to jerk his member.

Dustin opened the door to an unforgettable sight of his best friend getting a blowjob from this redhead that they just met. His screamed on instinct, causing Lucas to cover his penis with his hands as Max laughed, not caring at all.

Dustin remembered they were at school. If a teacher found a girl giving blowjobs in the A.V. room, they would be expelled. He looked to the left and right of the hallway to make sure no one saw or heard him, then he entered the room and locked the door

"What the hell is this?! At school?!"

"It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think?! I'm gone fifteen minutes to take a shit. I come back and the new girl is - FUCK," Dustin whispered in an angry tone, not wanting anyone in the school hearing him.

Max saw the ruler sitting on the table and grinned at the idea that popped inside her head. Lucas attempted to roll his briefs and pants back up but Max stopped him.

"I'll suck your dick too, Dustin…"

Dustin never thought he'd hear those words being spoken to him, but the feminine voice wanting to suck his dick made him hard instantly.

"No-no way."

Max rolled her eyes at Dustin as she resumed jerking off Lucas. The boys tried their best to avoid eye contact with each other while this was going on.

"Why? Is it because your friend is here? Don't want him to see your dick? Well, I don't give a shit. I know you want me, so either you get over and whip out the cock or leave me and Lucas alone."

Dustin had a hard time arguing against that. It wasn't even worth pretending he didn't like her like that when he saw his friend having the time of his life. This was a rare chance where he could choose to get a blowjob and he wasn't going to let it slip.

As she saw Dustin nodded his head and slowly make his way over to them, she forced Lucas to take his pants and underwear completely off, then he stood up. Dustin fully undressed the lower half of his body, throwing his clothes to the side. 

Max got on her knees with a ruler in hand, sitting between the two horny boys, turning her head to each one to see their faces as she grinned up at them.

Dustin covered his penis with both hands, not wanting Lucas to see it.

She giggled. They were too cute.

"I wanna measure you guys and see who's bigger. Can you get hard for me …. Umm...?" She tried to remember his name but couldn't.

"Dustin…"

"Dustin. Can you stroke your cock for me. Get it nice and hard so I can measure it?"

"Why…?" Dustin asked, sounding too nervous.

"Because I want you too. You want me to suck your cock, right?" Max said in a seductive tone.

She slowly moved her index finger down his thigh, making Dustin feel all sorts of things. He was already at a semi when he said screw it and started jerking off in front of them. Lucas tried not to look but couldn't help himself as he glanced down a couple of times, wishing he didn't.

Dustin was fully hard after a minute of stroking his member. She put the ruler and Dustin’s dick side by side. 

7 inches. 

"OK. That's pretty good."

Max turned her body to face Lucas as she did the same with him.

"Holy shit."

9 inches. Lucas was 9 inches, and then some! 

She bit her lip, not expecting it to be longer than 8 inches which were the biggest she's ever had.

"You two have some impressive cocks. Mind if I suck them?" Max asked as she looked up at them with a precious smile.

Dustin and Lucas traded looks before nodding their heads at her.

Max went to town on each of them. She began by sucking Dustin off while jerking off Lucas. Whenever she wasn't blowing one, she was stroking their cocks. It was different for Max because she never had two guys at the same time. 

As she kept on trading the two cocks from her mouth, she felt the need to tell them something.

"Be rough with me. I don't care."

And with that, Dustin shoved himself inside of Max's mouth, thrusting into her and face fucking her. It caught Lucas by surprise and made him want to suddenly do it.

Dustin wouldn't let up as he fucked her face so hard, the gagging noises only making him go faster and faster… until he blew his load into her mouth. She swallowed it down like nothing. Dustin sat in his chair ass naked and watched Max swallow it, then she took a breather. 

She jumped when Lucas got impatient and grabbed both sides of her head as he jammed his 9-inch monster in her mouth, continuing where Dustin left off and fucking her face so rough and passionately. He was trying to outdo Dustin. 

It was harder for Max to take his entire cock at the intense fast pace that he was thrusting. She thought she could vomit but toughed it out. She loved being used like this. So much fun.

Lucas eventually came in her mouth and she swallowed it all like a good girl, sticking her tongue out to show it was gone.

Lucas sat in his chair ass naked beside Dustin. They glanced at each other before exchanging high fives like true bros.

Max shook her head. She wasn't done with them yet.

"I need both of you to get hard for me and touch tips," she blurted out.

They looked confused, not understanding what she said because of how random and fast it was.

"Tips?!"

"Penis tips, idiots. Get hard and touch tips. Now."

She sounded so bossy. Dustin and Lucas were not gay and definitely would rather not do that.

"Why?" Lucas wondered.

Max chuckled.

"Because if you don't, this is the only time you'll ever get to stick your dicks in any of my holes. We understand?" Max said with a smug look, knowing she had them wrapped around her finger.

The boys exchanged scared looks at one another before nodding their heads, knowing what needs to be done. 

Sure, what they were doing was gay. Extremely gay. But they were thinking about the long term of fucking Max and abusing every one of her holes. This was nothing compared to the brutal fuckings they had in store for the redhead.

They got hard and touched tips, causing Max to rub her pussy as they stayed touching for another minute. They were such good boys, she had to reward them.

"Mmmmm. Fuck. You boys did some gay stuff just to fuck me? You two deserve a reward. You can fuck me some other time but right now I need each of you to cum on my face."

The boys had no response as they simply stroked their cocks without question. Lucas came on her face first, followed by Dustin, leaving her face completely drenched in their jizz. She loved it. She loved being able to make boys do whatever she wanted them to do. She loved having power over them. 

But Max also loved being used by big cocks. She kept telling herself she wasn't a nymphomaniac, but she certainly had an addiction to cock, an addiction that she used to be able to satisfy just fingering herself to VHS movies her parents had. Then her addiction moved on to someone else that she didn't want to think about. But there was no way Max could get him out of her head.

Besides that, now whenever she needed dick she could ask these two cute motherfuckers and they would obey her immediately. She wouldn't always want to suck and fuck them but not being able to satisfy that urge when it randomly sneaks up on her sucked. She had another guy she went to… but maybe she wouldn't need him anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Max had her cocks that she could have fun whenever she wanted to.

The best part was they had to have more cute and nerdy friends that could join in on the fun, and she wanted to meet them as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through all the way if you did, you're a real trooper! 10,000 words. I didn't think I'd write a lot of plot in this chapter but it's just how it turned out. I needed to set the tone of the mileven depression and get max settled into the group. Chapter 2 will probably be more smutty. any feedback is appreciated, this took a lot of time to write and I'm thankful for all the people who say they love this story.  
I'm making Max sort of a carefree character who does what she wants to get what she wants. Sometimes she's a bitch and sometimes she's um... well, how she is at the end of this chapter. more of Max's story next chapter along with more Mileven.


	8. Season 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this on Halloween since it fit the story but eh, a day late can't hurt. I'll explain some more on the endnotes of this chapter.

Mike was in a peaceful sleep. When Mike had dreams about El they would either be the worst kind of nightmares or the dreams would be so good that Mike got depressed afterward when he woke up in the real world.

After winning the talent show, he went to sleep and had one of these dreams.

Mike lay in bed on a beautiful sunny morning. His arm was hooked around a woman's waist as her back faced him. It was always the same woman. He kissed her long hair that he imagined she'd have in the future. 

Mike slid off his black briefs and tossed them on the floor. El wore nothing but panties and one of Mike's shirts while sleeping in the dream world, and Mike was fully naked with the removal of his underwear. 

El still slept innocently, positioned sideways as her head rested on the pillow. He harassed the back of her head with kisses until she woke up and turned her head around to see his eyes.

"Mike? It's a little early for that," El said, sounding groggy while barely being able to open her eyes to see him.

El tried going back to sleep but Mike wouldn't allow it. These were the only times where Mike felt happy with the world and it wasn't even in real life. Like many other dreams about El, he wasn't sure if this one was real or not. The more Mike looked at El, the more he didn't question it anymore, it had to be real.

Mike smacked her ass super hard, and a few more of those would make her cheeks red with his handprints. The ass slap forced her to wake up as her eyes widened in shock.

"Michael!" El gasped, but she wasn't mad.

"I want you, El. Right now," Mike said in a low tone, sounding determined to get what he wants.

"Mike."

El hesitated for many reasons that Mike didn't understand in the dream world, but Mike was not having it.

He slapped her ass again, then quickly alternated between each buttcheek. El took it like she always did because she was a good girl for Mike. It excited her and eventually turned her on as she turned to the opposite side to face Mike, grabbing his face and embracing his lips with hers. Her breath smelled of perfection. As their lips battled for supremacy, Mike moved his hand under the covers and ripped off El's panties, making El gasp again. He broke off the kiss and flipped El on her stomach before getting on top of her. Mike grabbed El's wrists and placed her hands behind her back.

He grabbed his cock and directed it into her slit, her wet pussy dying to take in his hard cock. El let out a loud moan once she felt it go in and moaned even more when she felt all of it. Mike didn't care about anything else in the world except for pounding the fuck out of El, his slut, and he needed to remain her.

Their bodies slapped together as Mike pounded El, still holding her hands behind her back because he could.

"You like that? Huh?" Mike said, then did a light slap to her ass.

"Yes!" El whispered.

"I… can't... hear... you…"

Mike went deeper and deeper, harder and harder into her wet cunt as her pussy juices covered his dick the longer his pounding went on.

"I love it!!! I love you!!!" El said a little louder but still tried to be quiet.

"You're my slut, right?"

"Yes! I'm your slut, daddy!!!"

Mike never heard El call him daddy. It made him go harder on her, and he was bound to finish at any moment.

"Scream my name!" Mike shouted.

"I can't. We-we have to be q-quiet."

That's where Mike lost it, pulling her hair back and pounding the ever-loving shit out of El's pussy while putting a hand to her throat as if he was going to choke her if she didn't scream. 

El didn't have to be told twice, not needing to force anything as Mike ruined her insides. El screamed his name on instinct as she came on his cock.

"MIKE!!! MIIIIIKEEE. MIIIEIEIIEKKKEEEE. FUUUUUUUCK," El screamed so loud that the neighbors could hear her, almost sounding demonic from her orgasm. The aggressive screaming by El made Mike release his load inside of her.

Mike found himself resting in bed before El told him to get ready for work. Mike had no idea what his job was but found himself going with the motions as he got a long shower, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and put on a black suit. He picked up a suitcase and headed downstairs to greet El before work.

The light from the sun was too bright as it beamed through the windows, almost blinding Mike who walked into the kitchen to see a little boy sitting down at the table. The boy couldn't be more than five years old. El was cooking eggs and sausage as the young boy patiently waited. Mike got closer to the boy and studied his features. The boy had Mike's hair and eyes, El's nose and ears, but most importantly, he had El's smile. The boy smiled as he looked up at Mike.

"Hi, Daddy."

Mike's eyes widened and it got harder for him to speak when he realized the boy was his son. El turned her head to Mike and giggled at his facial expression.

"Is Daddy okay?" The boy asked as Mike still didn't talk out of amazement for his apparent creation.

El chuckled and walked up to Mike, kissing him on the cheek to snap him out of his hypnosis.

"Daddy's just a little tired from working all the time."

El held Mike's cheeks before quickly pecking his lips. She looked at her son, Mike, and she needed to talk to Mike before he left.

"I'll walk with you to your car, come on." 

Mike followed El and outside and she turned around to meet his eyes as soon as he shut the door.

"We can't keep doing that Mike!" El whispered.

"Doing what?"

"I told you over and over again, Mike Jr. keeps hearing me scream and it's only making him more curious. He asked if you were hurting me earlier!"

Mike chuckled.

"I did hurt you."

"Knock it off, Michael, I'm serious. I don't want our son knowing about that stuff until he's the right age!" El said, suddenly making the conversation intense.

"We have the door locked for a reason," Mike replied with a smirk, not taking it as seriously as she would like.

El crossed her arms in frustration.

"Can you go one morning without fucking me?!" 

"I don't see you begging me to stop."

El had no comment as she glanced away from Mike for a second to try and cool off.

"I know you're working hard to support us, I just want you to think more about our son."

Mike understood her pain. El was lonely without Mike at home, even with Mike Jr.

"I'm thinking more than about our son. I'm thinking about two sons…"

"Mike…"

El blushed at the thought. But no.

"I want you to have another one of my kids, El. It would be so hot, to see your big belly carrying my seed again."

El couldn't even hide how excited she was to hear that Mike wanted another kid. She would have ten of Mike's kids if she could.

"I'm… on the pill…"

"Get off of it. I'll start fucking you nonstop for the next month or two and we'll have another Mike Jr… or a girl…"

Mike never wanted a girl as his kid. In the real world and dream, he wanted El to have boys. He just didn't like the idea of raising a girl and having to deal with her having boyfriends. 

El didn't want to look so weak by immediately agreeing so she paused, looking down at the ground and then at her garden before returning her eyes to Mike.

"OK. I'll get off of them today…"

Mike kissed her forehead and said goodbye before heading towards his car. While walking, he heard El say goodbye back.

"Goodbye, Mike."

Those words brought him out of the beautiful dream as heavy rain started pouring down. Mike turned around to see El standing still as she got soaked in the rain.

"Goodbye, Mike."

"El."

"Goodbye, Mike."

El walked backward every time she said it, having soulless eyes and an unenthusiastic voice. 

"Goodbye, Mike." 

"EL! NO. DON'T LEAVE! EL!"

_________________

Mike woke up. It said 6:30 A.M. on his alarm clock. He calmed down before standing up and walking to his desk. Mike grabbed a pencil and set his eyes on a paper with a bunch of numbers on it. He put a checkmark beside the number 351, then he got ready for school.

Mike walked towards his car in the parking lot after school ended, but he found Hopper in uniform, leaning on his vehicle with a cigar in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he got annoyed at Hopper showing up out of the blue.

"Just here to talk is all. I wanna know how you're doing."

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did he keep talking to the chief? Maybe it comforted him to know somebody listened to his pain and tried to support him, but Mike couldn't tell anyone else. Hopper wasn't that close of a friend and was barely a friend to begin with, so telling Hopp his deepest and darkest secrets seemed less awkward.

"Let's go then," Mike said.

Mike followed Hopper to his police vehicle and they headed to a more secluded area of Hawkins before Hopper stopped his car on the side of the road.

This is how they always talked, with no one else nearby, calm scenery, and music on the radio in the background with low volume as they discussed things.

"The last time we talked was two months ago. I don't know why but I had a hunch you weren't doing so well," Hopper said as he threw the cigar out of his car.

"Yeah. Good guess. Things are shit," Mike replied honestly.

"Why?"

"You know why."

They had the conversation so many times. Hopper knew Mike knew, it was always about El.

"Anything new going on other than the usual," Hopper asked.

"She keeps appearing in my dreams. Good or bad, she's always there… and I can't stand it. It's like she's still alive and trying to communicate with me through my dreams."

Hopper initially worried that El could be interfering with Mike's dreams as he didn't quite know how far El could go with her powers. But there was no way she could do that, right?

"Every night for the last two weeks, I've been dreaming about her. I want it to stop… but at the same time, I get to see her face in those dreams. I - I love seeing her, even if it's just a dream," Mike explained.

Hopper got more and more curious as he changed the radio station.

"You have any idea why you keep having these dreams?" 

"I… I don't know. It might have something to do with the anniversary coming up.."

"Anniversary?"

"Of El…"

"Ah."

Hopper waited for a car to pass by before locking eyes with Mike.

"Enough about that for now. How are things at home?"

Mike chuckled as he thought about his home life.

"Same as it was two months ago. Mom and Dad don't give a shit about me and escape the house on weekends to get out of town, Nancy's still with the dickhead, Steve, and all I care about is El even though I just won a talent show by playing my guitar."

"You should be happy. That music stuff can get you somewhere if you keep practicing. You got George Harrison written all over you, the girls will love ya."

Hopper wasn't lying. He saw the potential of Mike in the music industry. Not even taking into account his talent, Mike's looks would quickly get him popular with fangirls.

"No offense but I don't care about being the next Beatle. Look, I love playing guitar but I can't get El out of my head. I think I'm losing it, Hopper."

Hopper felt it was appropriate to ask the question.

"So, you uh, you having any new suicidal thoughts?"

Mike swallowed his pride and looked away from Hopper and out of his window.

"Just the little thoughts now and then that tell me things can't get better, she'll never leave your brain, she's always going to be there. Sometimes I-I don't think I can't go on… but I do. I could never kill myself, although a tiny part of my brain would try to convince me otherwise."

Hopper admired Mike's honesty, not afraid to throw it all on the table. He did care for the boy's health despite what he did to El. Mike loved her and that was clear as day, but Hopp couldn't bring himself to take Mike to her. He could always do that at another time and Mike doesn't seem so messed up to the point where he might harm himself.

"I had those thoughts about Sara. I wondered if I could ever move on, and I still haven't. But it's not about forgetting and moving on, it's about accepting reality for what it is and trying to make the best of it. It's not your fault what happened to El, and it's not mine for what happened to Sara. Mike, you need to stay strong. You are a smart and handsome kid with a bright future, and I honestly think you're a bit too talented, it's unfair. You're gonna make it through the tough times, okay?"

And there Hopper was, making Mike feel better and hopeful about the future and temporarily calming him down in the present. Mike always felt better after Hopper gave advice.

"Yeah…"

After some small talk, Hopper drove Mike back into the school parking lot and watched as Mike got in his car and drove off. Hopper couldn't help but think about how good Mike was, which made it harder for him to understand how Mike could take advantage of a naive El and almost get her pregnant!

_____________________

An hour after school ended, Max made her way into Billy's car as Dustin and Lucas watched her ride away.

Before leaving school, Dustin and Lucas found themselves bragging to each other about the events that unfolded earlier. Dustin rested his body against Lucas' car as Lucas did the same beside him.

"I can't believe that just happened," Lucas said, still trying to figure out everything.

"Well believe it. We just became men," Dustin replied, causing Lucas to chuckle and shake his head.

"I don't think we've made it that far yet, bro."

"But we will. She's so easy. You think she has daddy issues?" Dustin asked while being unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Girls with daddy issues usually act like that."

"I don't know. But she's… nice…"

Dustin laughed at Lucas, clearly being able to tell he was falling for her.

"Oh god, she's not one of those girls looking for a relationship, she just gave both of us blowjobs!"

Lucas sighed in annoyance from his friend constantly talking bad about the redhead.

"I don't care what she did, all I'm saying is she's nice…"

Dustin went silent after realizing how in his feelings Lucas was about the girl. They were both going to fuck her, but who would do it first?

Dustin forcefully coughed to break the silence and got off of his friend's car.

"Should we tell Mike and Will about what happened?" Dustin wondered.

"Will, maybe. Mike? Hell no," Lucas replied, emphasizing hell.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

The two boys made eye contact and immediately knew why it was a bad idea to tell Mike about Max.

"El. But do you think-"

"Look, it's obvious he hasn't gotten over El and I don't want to be stressing him out about how we're scoring with another girl right now," Lucas explained as he cut Dustin's thought off.

"Alright."

Getting ready to leave, Lucas opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat. Dustin walked to the open door space before Lucas could close it and ducked down to meet Lucas' eyes.

"Just wanna say, nice cock," Dustin said as he giggled like a little girl.

Lucas shook his head, wondering where he went wrong to have Dustin as a friend.

"So fucking gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"You're the gay one. I saw the way you looked at my dick-"

"OK. Let's just get things straight, Dustin. What happened in that A.V. room stays in that A.V. room. And I don't wanna hear about it from your big mouth. Got it?" 

"Yeah. Sure," Dustin said, nodding in agreement.

"Now get the fuck out of my face."

Lucas lightly pushed him away and slammed his door shut before driving off.

_____________________

Things seemed a bit off as Billy drove Max home from school. Her stepbrother was the same age as her but could pass as a 21-year-old. He didn't shy away from showing his muscles with the clothes he wore and it made Max sick for several reasons.

Billy would be nice at times, but he was mostly a douche that took advantage of girls and played with their hearts.

Billy glanced at her while having his hands on the steering wheel, knowing something was different.

"So, uh, are you gonna tell me what you did in the last hour?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"Why the hell does it matter? Why do you care?"

"Woah. Don't get feisty with me, Maxine."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever."

Billy made it home and Max got out of his car immediately, wanting to be in her room. Max ran inside the house and ran to her bed. She had a lot to think about with the new friends she made, and they were different from her usual type.

Billy didn't give her time to think as he barged into her room, eliciting a gasp out of her mouth.

"What the fuck, Billy?!"

"You were with those boys, huh? In the parking lot? I saw them, Max!"

"What? No…"

Billy could tell she was lying, her voice seemed unsure and she couldn't keep eye contact.

"Yes, you did. Those are the fucking nerds, Max. Why are you fucking around with them?!"

Billy immediately had a deeper thought go through his head that sent his brain into a frenzy.

"Are - Are you fucking them?" Billy asked with hurt in his voice.

"What?!! NO, I'm not fucking them, why would you even ask that?!" Max replied as she stood up and marched over to Billy at the door.

"Because, you know our agreement."

Max gulped at their past moments coming back to haunt her. No. Not anymore. She tried her hardest to be done with that phase.

"I told you, last time was it. No more," Max said with a shaky voice.

Billy brushed her hair back and laughed as he got closer to the redhead.

"You said it would be it five times ago."

Max felt so weak as she stared into his eyes, feeling the spark come back but not wanting it so bad.

"Billy. Stop."

He leaned in to sniff her hair, his nose brushing down her neck. He started slowly kissing her neck, causing her to freak out internally, not knowing how to react. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and enjoyed the sensation of his lips against her skin, but she forced herself to fight it when Billy smacked her butt.

"No. No. Billy. We can't."

"Why not? Our stupid fucking parents won't be home for another hour. Let's have some fun. It's been two weeks, Max. Don't fucking make me tell you twice," Billy said as sucked on her neck.

Max didn't want to fight it anymore. As much as she tried to fight off the temptation of Billy Hargrove, her body always betrayed her and she'd end up on her knees showcasing her talents. He didn't have to tell Max to get on her knees as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles, then his briefs. His cock was the definition of perfection, as in not too long like Lucas or thick like Dustin. Billy's dick was the right amount of everything.

Her morals went out the window as soon as his rock hard cock was freed from its shell. They were step-siblings and it's fucked, they are family, they shouldn't be doing this. Billy easily defeated that part of her a long time ago when he said

_ Hey, it's not like we're blood-related. _

He had a point. They weren't ACTUALLY family, they were forced into being family. But she needed cock. Sometimes Max wished she wasn't so eager for dick because of how weak she was for Billy, the master manipulator, and he always got his way in the end. 

Max was on her knees like an obedient slut would be, looking up at Billy's face to see him show his pleasure as she took his member into her mouth, bobbing her head fast in an attempt to please him.

Billy roughly grabbed her hair using both hands and forced his cock in and out of her mouth with constant thrusting, forcing Max to gag, but she was used to it by now. He always roughed her up.

Billy suddenly picked Max up and threw her on the bed. Max hurried to get all of her clothes off before Billy ripped them off, but she wasn't able to get off her panties in time as Billy used his strength to rip them with his hands. He carelessly jumped on top of her, the impact hurting her a little bit, but he didn't care. Billy shoved his cock into her without warning and pounded her.

It sickened Max that she loved it. Billy was a boy who needed to release his anger, and Max was perfect for that. 

As he fucked her pussy, he spits on her forehead, wiping it all around her face as he demolished her. She came in three minutes, screaming his name with pleasure. Billy took a while before finishing. He slapped her, twisting her nipples, picked her up and fucked her while standing. Max kept orgasming as 20 minutes went.

Billy pounded her doggy style, smacking her ass repeatedly to show he was in charge. As he reached his climax, his whole body collapsed on top of Max's and he emptied his load into her, growling in her ear and yanking her hair back.

When Billy got done with her, he simply got dressed and left a naked, exhausted, used Max alone in her room. 

Max hated herself for loving it. She tried so hard to resist but he still fucked her, and she let him do it.

Max pondered how it could even get this far. Then she remembered how it all started. 

_ 6 months earlier _

Max's mom just settled into Billy's dad's place. For a month things were odd as Billy had to get used to having a sister and Max had to deal with a new environment. She heard talks from her mom about how she wanted to move away from California and go to a more calm place. Max wasn't ready to move away from her childhood but quickly understood the world wasn't fair. She would adapt.

Billy and Max didn't talk to each other a lot. They only talked when they had to, which wasn't much. All that changed on a late-night while their parents were working.

Max had trouble reaching the potato chips sitting on top of the fridge so she went into Billy's room to ask him for help. She opened his door to an unforgettable sight. Billy, naked, stroking his fully erect cock as he watched porn on TV with the sound muted. Billy snapped his head to the right to see the door open as his stepsister walked into the room. He tried to cover himself up with the covers before Max saw too much, but it was too late.

She saw his near-perfect cock. It looked so good as she kept walking up to Billy as he panicked.

Max turned her head to the TV and saw a gangbang scene taking place, three white guys and a black guy using all of the white girl's holes. Billy's dick and the porn turned her on, not allowing her to think straight.

"MAX. WHAT THE FUCK," Billy shouted as the covers hid his naked body.

Max bit her lip and smirked as she walked up to his bed. 

"Can I see it?"

"What?!"

"I wanna see your dick. Please?" Max begged with puppy dog eyes.

Billy couldn't believe that his stepsister was begging to see his manhood. He didn't care for Max but he could tell when something was messed up.

"Fuck no!" 

Max disregarded his comment and climbed onto his bed as she moved under the covers beside him. Billy wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't just throw her off the bed. He had no clue about Max as a person, only knowing her for over a month, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was smoking hot.

"You need to get out," Billy mumbled.

Max giggled, reaching her hand under the covers and grasping his hard cock, making Billy gasp.

"FUCK. MAX. STOP," Billy barely said as he breathed through his nose, trying not to show how good his dick felt in her hand.

"Make me," Max whispered and pecked Billy on the lips.

Billy didn't react to the kiss but let her do it. He was amazed that his cock was hard and ready to fuck his new step-sister, and he realized there was no point in arguing.

Max pulled the covers off of him in a blink of an eye, fully exposing his muscular arms and a six-pack. As she slowly made her eyes down his incredible body, her eyes stopped at the hard cock standing up at attention for her.

"Ah. Just for me, eh?"

Still having his dick in hand, Max turned her back to Billy and got in front of him. She slowly guided his cock inside of her and sat down, her pussy taking the entirety of his dick.

Before Billy had time to react to all of it, Max started riding him expertly as Billy instinctively held on to her hips. He let her do all the work as Max bounced up and down on his dick while fingering her pussy at a rapid pace.

"Shit. Shit! Billy! Oh shit!"

Max's moans were incredible and it was even better for Billy because he made those sounds happen. She had done this before, and Billy felt embarrassed that he wasn't doing anything. He couldn't take it for long as he stared at the back of Max's head, her beautiful hair making her exotic. 

"Oh. Fuck. Max. Gonna - gonna cum!!" Billy said while Max continued riding his member fast and hard.

When Max heard Billy say those words, she immediately stood up from the bed, turned around, and watched as Billy came on his stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Billy moaned aggressively while looking into Max's eyes.

She didn't have to get him out of her because of already being on the pill. She did like teasing though, so she couldn't help but giggle at Billy's face when he realized he came on himself. He was disgusted, not only at his baby-making cream all over his stomach but also for fucking his step-sister. 

Max giggled some more as she turned around and headed out the door, being sure to wiggle her ass at him.

As the months went on, their fucking became normal. It went from once every two weeks to once every week to two times a week to… whenever the fuck they could, all in four months.

They made sure their parents were away and wouldn't be back for a comfortable amount of time before getting it on. Billy eventually became confident about the odd situation. He embraced his dominant side and Max wasn't opposed to it. She never told him when something went too far because if it did, it made the sex better.

Sometimes Billy would hate-fuck the redhead for annoying him sometimes. And truth be told, Max annoyed him a lot just so he would ruin her and fuck her hard.

Billy's feelings for the redhead grew as they fucked, making him realize that he hadn't met any girl like her. She was special, which made it more annoying for him when she told him about all the other guys she fucked while they got together. He wouldn't dare show it, but it made him furious that other boys got to fuck her pussy. He saw it as his pussy.

Billy fucked her harder when she went on about how good they were in the sack, and she'd always end up saying Billy's better as she came on his dick.

Max didn't exactly know how fucking her step-brother could be so hot, but it was, and he was better than all the other boys which frightened her. She always thought of Billy as a cute boy to fuck and nothing more, but it was apparent that Billy's feelings were different. Little comments while they fucked now and then showed how he truly felt and it didn't take long for her to catch on.

Two weeks from moving, Billy was fucking Max in his car. The car was parked in front of their house as their parents weren't home. He sat in the driver's seat while thrusting into her wet cunt. He was relentless and unforgiving on her, forcing her to cry out his name with her third orgasm in ten minutes.

"BILLY!!!! BILLY!!!!! SOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Billy chuckled as he stared into Max's eyes and brushed her hair back, tongue kissing her which made her kiss back without hesitating.

Billy was tired of the bullshit of them being friends with benefits. He wanted to be the only one inside of her, and he could take advantage of her while her mind was weak.

"I don't want you fucking any more boys but me. No more Greg, no more Darius, no more Todd, and no more Demarcus. You got that? Huh? Only me! Say it!"

Billy continued his ruthless pounding as Max was on the verge of tears from how good he was fucking her. He was motivated to get her to say what he wanted to hear.

"YES!!! ONLY YOU. ONLY YOU CAN FUCK MEEE- I'M CUMMING AGAIN!!!!" 

She came again, and it wasn't the most she's ever came in a session. She ended up orgasming six times a couple of days before the move. 

Max got addicted to Billy, but she couldn't blame him because she started it all. He wanted to refuse and hang on to some morals, but Max needed his cock so bad. 

Now Max didn't know what to do. She loved getting fucked by Billy but he was also an ugly person on the inside and sometimes psychotic. And she already lied to him as she found two nerdy boys to play around with.

Everything was complicated, but one thing was for sure: Billy can't find out she's seeing other boys AGAIN!

_____________________

Mike got up in the morning, checked off 352 on his paper, and did all of his usual morning activities before heading downstairs for breakfast. Ted and Karen were in the kitchen eating eggs beside each other as were Nancy and Mike. Holly just got done eating and was watching TV in the living room while waiting to leave for school. It was a normal morning breakfast until Karen opened her mouth.

"So, Michael. We heard you were playing your music loud Sunday night and it woke up Holly."

"What?! How-"

"Nancy told us," Karen said as she confirmed Nancy told them.

Mike glanced at Nancy, giving her mean eyes as she met his for a second before looking down at her plate.

"What is going on with you, Michael? We had an agreement. If you wanna play your guitar, you can't be loud!" Karen exclaimed.

"I know."

Ted laughed as he swallowed the food down his throat.

"You better. Nancy got you that as a gift because she loves you. She doesn't want you annoying her with it, that's where I come in."

"I know. I had a bad day, I'm sorry, sir," Mike replied, not even trying to put up a fight.

"Because you had a bad day and took it out on your sisters, you're not allowed to drive MY car for a month."

"What!?!?!" Mike shouted in shock and anger.

"You want it to be two months?"

His dad's words made him go silent in fear of being punished even more.

"Who-who's gonna take me to school?" Mike wondered.

Ted chuckled as he pointed his fork at Nancy.

"She can drop you off on her way to work."

Mike sighed. The last thing he needed was driving privileges revoked, and it was all thanks to his big sister who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Ten minutes later, Mike found himself in the passenger seat of Nancy's car as she drove to Hawkins High School.

Mike couldn't refrain from going off on Nancy.

"You just had to tell them. Fucking bitch," Mike said, mumbling the last two words.

"What did you just call me?! What the fuck is up with you, Mike?!" Nancy asked, her voice sounding hurt from his language directed to her.

"What the fuck is up with you, dumb cunt? You knew Mom and Dad would punish me and you still fucking told them. I can't drive my own damn car, that's what's fucking wrong."

Nancy laughed to hide the fact that she wanted to beat him unconscious for how he talked to her. Her face was red with anger as she couldn't contain herself from shouting.

"NO, MIKE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE WRONG WITH YOU!"

"OH YEAH? LIKE WHAT?!"

Nancy laughed hard 

"YOU'RE A DEPRESSED PRICK WHO FUCKING SLEEPS ALL DAY AND EATS ONE MEAL BEFORE GOING BACK TO SLEEP. I GOT YOU THAT EXPENSIVE ASS GUITAR BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP WITH WHATEVER'S BEEN BOTHERING YOU. YET, YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT, CALL ME A CUNT, AND PURPOSELY ANNOY ME. IT'S BEEN A YEAR MIKE. A YEAR. BE GRATEFUL FOR THE LIFE YOU HAVE AND MOVE ON FROM EL ALREADY!!!"

Nancy let that last part slip. She was his big sister, so of course, she could tell what was wrong. He held her hands the whole time Nancy saw them together. El was his first real girlfriend.

Mike felt gutted from his sister even mentioning the name of his lover. It only made him bottle up the sadness and get angrier.

"How fucking dare you…"

"Mike…"

"Like it's easy for me to just move on as nothing happened!" 

"You don't think I cry at night thinking about Barb? Huh?"

Mike went silent. Barb was a lifelong friend of Nancy's as opposed to a telekinetic girl Mike knew for one week.

"Look. We're both fucked up. The difference is… I know how to deal with it. You can't go through life like this. At some point, you gotta move on…"

Mike didn't want to face that reality of moving on. He wanted to have hope that she was still living somewhere in the world, and his dreams involving her certainly didn't help him move on.

Mike had nothing else to say as Nancy drove to the school and stopped at the drop off point. Mike got out of the car and slammed the door shut, making Nancy flinch from how much force he used.

Before the first-period bell rang, Mike decided to sit beside Will in the cafeteria for breakfast as he always did in the morning.

Will could sense something was wrong with how Mike sat down, his face looking more depressed than usual.

"Something wrong?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Everything. Nancy got my driving privileges taken away and now she's gonna drop me off for a month like I'm in goddamn eighth grade or some shit."

Will lightly chuckled although he felt bad for Mike.

"That does suck."

"How are you?" Mike asked, trying to be considerate for his best friend.

"Same old same old. I'm fine though. I got a test in English so I should probably study. I'm a little tired but who isn't."

Mike tried talking to Will, really talking to Will, but he seemed so normal like he hadn't been in an alternate dimension for a week like he didn't come close to dying from a Demogorgon. In the best way possible, Mike thought Will was boring. He loved that he could casually spill out the drama in his life to him and he wouldn't overact or question much. Their friendship had gotten to the point where having a boring chit chat about nonsense was the best part of the day. They would make each other laugh nonstop with impressions and stories from classes. And after everything that happened almost a year ago, it was nice to be boring high schoolers every once in a while.

"Are you gonna perform at a talent show any time soon?" Will wondered, hoping to see Mike put his skills on display some more.

"Maybe."

Mike and Will walked in the hallway after eating breakfast and ran into Dustin and Lucas, but they weren't alone, they were with a redheaded girl. Mike and Will approached the trio, catching them by surprise as they finally turned their attention away from Max.

"Who are they?" Max asked in a pleasant tone as her eyes set on Will first, then went and stayed on Mike.

Lucas nervously smirked as he tried to wrap his arm around Max's waist but she quickly rejected his advances and he tried to play it off.

"These are my friends. This is Will."

Will extended his hand out to Max for a handshake, making Max raise a brow at him. She shook her head and hugged Will. He was taken by surprise as he glanced at Mike while the hug took place to see what his reaction was about the action the redhead did. Will slightly gasped when Max lowered her hand down his body and squeezed his buttocks. It was only for a second and no one else saw it, but it happened.

Max broke off the hug and walked in front of a confused and cautious Mike.

"And that's Mike," Dustin said.

Max leaned in for a hug but Mike slowly backed up while shaking his head.

"Sorry. I don't do hugs," Mike said.

Max was disappointed that Mike didn't want to get touchy. She liked Dustin and Lucas a lot, but she was a realist, and out of the four boys, Mike was the hottest. His face seemed too beautiful to be real and his eyes sparkled into hers. She couldn't wait for him to fuck her. And he was playing hard to get which made it hotter.

"Oh, that's okay," Max said, nervously smiling at the boy.

Lucas saw the way she looked at Mike and it ticked him off.

"I'm sorry. Lucas, who is this?" Mike asked as if her presence was a big inconvenience for him.

"Oh. Sorry! I'm Max."

Mike smirked at Dustin when his brain clicked.

"You found MadMax, huh?"

"She's a feisty thing, you have no idea," Dustin replied, causing Max to playfully slap his arm.

"Shut up, stalker."

Lucas saw the way Max looked at Dustin and it irritated him. The way she smiled at the boy made his blood boil and he didn't know why.

Max looked at the newly acquainted boys some more before sighing when she realized she could have four possible cocks to play with whenever she wanted. 

"Now that we know each other, and since it's Halloween, you fellas wanna go to a party tonight?" Max confidently asked with her hands placed on her hips as she took turns looking at each boy.

"How the hell did you get invited to a party? You've been here for two days!" Lucas wondered.

"Some boys came up and asked me."

"Some boys?!? LIKE WHO?" Lucas asked, unable to hide his jealousy.

"Just some boys. They asked me if I had a costume and I said no, then they gave me the address. And I need people to go with and you nerds are the only people I know. So whaddya say?"

Mike barely knew Max, yet she acted like she was the leader of the party which annoyed him. In Mike's eyes, he saw it as the boys finally replacing El with Max as the female of the group. He hated that.

"That sounds terrible. The last thing I need is to be around a bunch of douchebags at some dumb party," Mike answered her honestly, making Max look through his looks and into his nasty attitude.

"Uh. OK. Anyone else who doesn't wanna go like Mikey here?" 

Will wasn't much of a social person. He didn't like going to places that had a lot of people due to his anxiety. He was still trying to get over what happened to him almost a year ago and he was already a shy person. He made up his mind the moment Mike declared he wasn't going.

"Yeah. I'm not much of a party person myself."

Max felt a little sad that the two bowl cuts cuties weren't going as she wanted to see their cocks. Dustin and Lucas would due.

"OK. Looks like it's just you two stalkers."

Mike and Will walked away and decided they would play Dungeons and Dragons for the first time in a while for old times’ sake.

Dustin eventually had to walk away from Lucas and Max as well, leaving the two alone as they walked to their first period classes that happened to be right beside each other.

"So I was thinking at lunch, we could… uh… do some stuff," Lucas nervously said while scratching the back of his head.

"Some stuff? Oh, stalker, how you never stop amazing me from your stupidity, but yes, doing some stuff sounds fine."

Lucas closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose in relief. 

"As soon as the lunch bell rings, women's bathroom by the A.V. room. Be ready, stalker."

Lucas had a smug look with his eyes still closed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I will-"

Max gave Lucas' butt a hard smack, causing Lucas to open his eyes wide as she giggled at his reaction.

Doing some stuff couldn't come fast enough as Lucas heard the lunch bell ring. He ran into the women's bathroom too fast to think about who might've seen him. Max was already in a stall as she pulled Lucas in by his shirt and locked the stall door before attacking his lips. It was the first time they made out and it was new for an inexperienced Lucas who couldn't quite use his tongue as Max could. Max could feel the inexperience but ignored it because his mouth tasted good for some reason she couldn't explain.

Lucas broke off the kiss and started undoing his belt when Make forced out a cough.

"What are you doing?" She asked, forcing him to rethink everything.

"I was - I thought we were doing stuff?"

"Yeah. You're gonna do stuff. I've already sucked your dick, stalker. It's time for you to return the favor."

Max took off both shoes before pulling down her pants and panties as she tossed them to the side. Then she took off her coat, shirt, and bra, her body is on full display for the dark-skinned boy.

He got caught off guard from her getting naked that he forgot what he was supposed to do.

"Uh. I'm sorry, how do I return the favor?"

"Eat me out. Lick my pussy? How else can I say this?"

Max sat on the toilet and spread her legs open for Lucas, his eyes getting lost in her hole.

"Get down on your knees, stick your head in my pussy and use that big tongue of yours to pleasure me. Understand?" Max asked with a pretty smile as she fingered herself the entire time.

"I think I get it… ummm.."

Lucas slowly got to his knees and stuck his head into her pussy. Max removed her finger from her slit and sucked on it as she watched the black boy go to work. 

Lucas was inexperienced, and it showed. Still, she wanted to give the boy time as it didn't seem fair to be harsh on someone who's learning. But her attitude changed as the minutes went on. Lunch only lasted for 45 minutes, and Lucas had been licking her for 20 with no results. Max couldn't even do fake moans, it was bad.

After several attempts to pleasure her and a disgruntled Max telling him to hurry up, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Holy shit. I knew this was a bad idea. You're fucking terrible."

Max pushed him away from her as she got up and looked for her panties, hurrying to get out of the bathroom.

"What is with you blacks. First Darius, now you. You guys can't eat pussy for some reason," Max said in frustration.

"You don't have to be a racist bitch about it," Lucas replied, needing to defend himself from her harsh comments.

"Talk to my mom after drinking eight beers if you wanna hear real racist shit. If I was really racist I wouldn't have given you a blowjob, wouldn't I? Ugh. I'll just ask Dustin to do it after school."

Max bent down to pick up her panties when Lucas bent down beside her and grabbed her arm.

"No. Please. We still have time. Give me another shot. Please don't let Dustin do it…"

The desperation in his voice said it all as she felt a little bad for the things she said in the heat of the moment. And his desperation made him cuter.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you to think I'm less of a man than him. I want to please you, Max. Just… please, give me another chance."

Max smirked at him as she stood up straight as he did also. He was too cute to refuse. Plus he did need to learn.

"You better eat that shit as your life depends on it or else."

Max shoved him down to his knees, pulling his head into her cunt as he did the best he could with his tongue. Lucas tried something different this time as he finally found the sweet spot. Hearing Max moan for the first time was enough motivation for him to keep going. His tongue was in a rhythm. Lucas decided to be bold and stuck two fingers in her pussy as his tongue fucked her.

She spoke too soon about his people not being able to go down properly as she neared her climax.

"Fuck! Lucas! Shit. I'm sorry! You're amazing-ooohhhhhh fuuuuuuck."

Max moaned with intense pleasure clouding her brain as she came into Lucas' mouth. Lucas wasn't going to argue with her now even though she had his face lunged into her wet pussy, forcing him to swallow her cum. 

Max rested on the toilet to catch her breath as she stared at a quiet Lucas who was already getting dressed.

"You were good. Got a long way to go but you'll get there," Max said.

Lucas ignored her, not even looking at the redhead as he put on his briefs.

"You hearin' me? I said you did good."

With still no response, Max stood up and walked up to the boy.

"What's wrong with you?" Max asked as Lucas dropped his pants to the ground and gave her a mean look.

"How many fucking guys have you been with?! And how many guys like me? You know, those blacks you hate so much."

Max snickered at an upset Lucas who wasn't in the mood for games.

"What is with you men wanting sole possession of a girl?? Yes, I've fucked other guys, and yes I've fucked black guys. I've even fucked a Mexican guy who couldn't speak a lick of English! You gonna get jealous about all the guys that have been inside me? Tough-fucking-titty," Max explained, getting a little upset herself at Lucas' expectations.

Lucas was hurt and confused. He never had these feelings before.

"But why? Why so many?"

"Good fucking question, stalker. I don't know. It's just how I am."

Lucas wasn't mad anymore, just broken. He realized the feelings he was having were of love, and Max could tell from his facial expression and his jealousy that he liked her. It didn't fully click until now though.

"Oh my…………. Are you falling me for me, Lucas?"

Lucas found it hard to swallow when the question was sprung on him without warning. How could he lie and say no? But if he said yes then everything would be different. She might not hang around him anymore for his extra feelings and he didn't want to risk not seeing her anymore. He was afraid.

Luckily for Lucas, a girl came in and saw the two in the stall as Lucas opened the stall door minutes earlier. Her reaction was as expected.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The girl shouted.

The girl panicked and started to run out of the bathroom when Max grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from getting out of her reach.

"HEY. STOP," Max shouted.

The girl turned around and looked at Max's blue eyes with fear.

"I'm so sorry, I didnt-"

"Shut up."

The girl was frightened from the sight, afraid the apparent couple might beat her up.

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"A-Amy."

Any was having a hard time concentrating as her eyes kept looking down at Max's breasts. Amy couldn't deny the redheads beauty. Max was perfectly fit.

"Listen… AMY."

Max reached into her pants on the ground and grabbed five $10 bills from her back pocket before handing them to Amy.

"Here. We should be even. I swear to you, if I hear anyone talking about me and this black boy getting it on in the bathroom, I will fuck your ass up. You got that, bitch?" Max said with an evil grin.

"Yes. Yes. Totally. Didn't see a thing. Didn't see a goddamn thing. Bye."

Amy quickly walked out of the bathroom as Lucas and Max finished getting dressed. 

"See ya at the party, stalker."

Max gave him a hard slap on the ass before heading out of the bathroom. On her way out she wiggled her hips and rubbed her ass to tease him. She would be the death of Lucas if he didn't fuck her soon enough.

The day would end and the Halloween party was underway at night. Lucas, Dustin, and Max showed up at the party without costumes, and they were the only ones who didn't wear a costume. 

After drinking some beer from red solo cups, Max had to dodge all the thirsty guys looking to ravage her insides. Max ended up guiding the boys upstairs into a bedroom secluded from everything else. She locked the door and the two drunk boys fell back on the king-size bed, the alcohol making them a little tired as they weren't used to the effects.

She jumped on the bed and worked on getting Dustin's pants off, then she did the same for Lucas. She struggled to get their pants off of them as they refused to cooperate but she managed to do it. She saw them in their briefs as Dustin was already fully hard, his cock trying to poke free from his underwear.

"Wake up boys," Max shouted and climbed on top of Lucas, kissing his lips passionately as his breath smelled like alcohol.

Lucas opened his eyes wide to the feeling of her lips on his and stupidly smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and not letting her get off of him. Max didn't mind it because she loved kissing him and was even more interested in the boy after their talk in the bathroom. She did realize Dustin was beside them though and had to push Lucas' arms off of her before climbing on top of Dustin and giggling at his grunt.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Max whispered innocently as she gave Dustin a peck on the lips for encouragement.

"I'm awake, I think…"

"Amazing how boys can get their dicks hard while being tired."

Max kissed Dustin some more, playing with his hair while Lucas looked on with envy. She squeezed in between the two boys when she got their attention.

"Let's get these off, ay?" Max requests while rubbing their cocks through their underwear.

They hear her request and waste no time removing their briefs and tossing them on the floor. Max jerked them off with each hand, always fascinated to see a cock in its erect state. She would look back and forth at the cocks that were beside her and get more turned on.

Then she realized how she wanted the night to go. Max got between Lucas' legs and eagerly took his hard member into her mouth and sucked on it. Dustin casually jerked off beside them as he watched and waited his turn. 

The more she sucked Lucas' cock the more she admired how gifted he was. Dustin's was thick, but Lucas was long… and black, and she had her interracial fantasy that she quenched now and then.

Max got on top of Lucas and placed his throbbing black dick directly into her white vagina. Her pussy embraced his length like many before him as she slowly started to ride the boy.

Lucas couldn't believe it, it happened so fast. He watched as her pussy swallowed all of his manhood over and over again, her moans becoming increasingly louder as she did all the work.

Lucas remembered Dustin was in the room, quietly observing the two fucking as he stroked his cock fast. Lucas looked back at Max immediately, trying to forget that his best friend was watching him have sex for the first time.

Max rode cock like a pro, but even with that, Lucas' cock was proving to be too much for the redhead to handle. She placed her hands on his chest as her riding became intense.

"Oh. SHIT. SHIT! LUCAS! I'M CUMMING. I'M CUMMING!!!"

Lucas felt her insides going crazy as her white cum covered his black cock. Lucas still wasn't done yet, although hearing her orgasm sounds was helping.

Max leaned down and rested her head on Lucas’ shoulder.

"My turn now," Dustin said.

Max chuckled at Dustin, still panting from her orgasm.

"Yeah. About that. I don't think I can have both of you tonight."

"What?! But-but Lucas just-"

"What can I say? Lucas has taken a lot out of me. And he still has to cum, right Lucas?" Max replied as she looked down at Lucas.

"Yeah…"

Dustin shook his head in disappointment. He looked forward to this night and his hopes and dreams were taken away.

"Yeah. Okay," Dustin said.

Lucas and Max went back to having sex. Max noticed Lucas had no idea what to do as he just sat there and waited for her to do all the work.

"Come on, don't just stay still, use that big cock and fuck me. Like in the pornos, right?"

Lucas nodded his head and thrust into Max slowly, then again, and again. Lucas did a hard thrust which made Max gasp.

"Oh! Yes! Like that, stalker!"

As Lucas caught the hang of things and went harder and deeper into the girl, Max looked to the side and saw Dustin slowly jerking his cock as he looked incredibly determined at the sight of Lucas fucking Max.

"You like seeing your best friend fuck me with his huge cock?" Max asked Dustin.

Dustin couldn't think straight. He was in hypnosis as the two fucked while he was forced to watch.

"Yes. I like it when he fucks you," Dustin replied, almost sounding brainwashed.

"Yeah? I bet you wish you could fuck me, huh?"

"Yes. I want to fuck you so bad."

"You will, but just sit there and stroke your cock to your friend fucking me with his big black cock. Can you do that for me?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I can do whatever you want me to…"

"Good boy…"

During the entire dirty talk exchange, Lucas found the entire situation hot. With each passing second his thrusts got harder and harder, deeper and deeper. It wasn't like he wanted to fuck her hard anymore, he just needed to. He jackhammered his dick into her pussy over and over again. He was getting close to finishing.

"Kiss Dustin."

"Wh-"

"You two better fucking kiss now!!" Max demanded as she was also near her second orgasm. 

Dustin and Lucas collectively panicked as Dustin scoot up and leaned down to connect his lips with Lucas'. Max watched on, loving every second of their lips together, sending her over the edge as she came on Lucas' cock again.

Lucas was already on edge before kissing Dustin, so hearing Max's screams of pleasure while he kissed Dustin made him lose it and he shot his load inside of her.

Not wanting to make a mess, Max got between Dustin’s knees and sucked him off until he finished inside her mouth. She swallowed his sperm greedily. Max took turns kissing and sucking their ball sacks to show her appreciation for their magnificent cocks.

Afterward, the three relaxed in bed. Max ended up explaining that she told her parents she would be going home with a friend. Lucas' house was out of the question with all of his family. Dustin's house wouldn't be that bad because it only consisted of his mother and cat.

Max crashed at Dustin's house. His mother was already asleep so no questions needed to be asked. On his way of carrying Max inside, he heard a strange noise coming from his trash can outside. After placing Max in his bed, he went outside to investigate the sound. He found a new little friend.

Dustin went inside, undressed both Max and himself from head to toe. He lay down beside her and positioned himself sideways to match her, putting his arm around her waist as the tip of his flaccid penis rested on her ass cheek as he drifted to sleep.

Max woke up before Dustin in the morning and her eyes were blurry and out of focus. Once she could see clearly, she felt confused about the setting. Then she noticed an arm around her, checking under the covers to realize she wasn't wearing any clothes. And then she heard the snoring sounds and turned her head around to see Dustin's face as his hard dick poked at her ass.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Max mumbled to herself.

She switched her position around to face Dustin before repeatedly slapping the crown of his head so he'd wake up.

"Ow. OW. Ow," Dustin replied in pain as he woke up to her blue eyes staring at him

"Did you fuck me while I was sleeping?!" Max whispered, not knowing if anyone was home.

"Huh? No!"

"Then why the fuck are we naked?!"

"Oohhh. Yeah. That. I just wanted to sleep with you naked," Dustin giggled, and Max retaliated with a slap to the face.

"OW!"

Max looked around the room to see all his belongings.

"Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"Anyone home?"

"I only live with my mom and she goes to work early in the morning so no."

Max got out of bed and stretched, turning her head to the side to see his alarm clock reading 7:23 A.M.

"Shit," Max mumbled in a fearful tone.

"What?"

"We're gonna be late for school. I gotta shower. Fuck. Where's the bathroom?"

Dustin slowly sat up and stretched.

"I got to shower too, you know?" 

"Fine. We'll shower together. Now come on."

Dustin's eyes widened with excitement as he showed Max the bathroom. Their naked bodies got inside. They didn't have much room as they stared at one another.

"I'll wash you, you wash me?" Max said in a questionable tone.

"Sure…"

Dustin grabbed the bar of soap and started spreading it on her body, including her tits that he couldn't stop rubbing. Max took the soap and rubbed it on his hairy chest and spread it down to his cock that had been hard since he woke up.

She had fun from jerking off Dustin while simultaneously washing his cock. They took turns washing every part of their body. Dustin was tired of Max teasing him as he pinned her against the wall. He hooked his arms under her legs as he pulled them up, trying to get his cock past her pussy lips.

"What the fuck. DUSTIN. STOP," Max said with worry.

Dustin ignored her pleas, not even noticing Max was resisting him as he tried to stick his dick inside of her.

"I said stop…"

"I need to fuck you!" 

Max slapped him hard in the face over and over again, finally making him realize he had gone too far as he set her down on her feet.

"What the fuck, Dustin?!" Max yelled.

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me? You made me watch Lucas fuck you but I can't?"

"I have a hangover, you dumb shit."

"Just admit you don't like me, cunt," Dustin angrily said, his lust making him lose control of his words.

Max grabbed his erect dick and held a tight grip on it as Dustin feared for his safety and gasped.

"I. Will. Fuck. You. Whenever. I. Feel. Like. It."

Max put her other hand on his cock and if she put any more pressure on it, she could cause serious pain.

"I like your fat cock, Dustin. But don't fucking test me. I will rip this stupid dick off just as fast as I can suck it if you call me a cunt again."

Dustin was at her mercy, absolutely scared of the redhead.

"Got it?" Max asked as she put on a fake smile.

"Yes. Got it…"

"Good. Now let me show what a cunt does."

Max turned Dustin around so his back was facing her. She got down on her knees and licked his asshole in a heartbeat. Dustin couldn't comprehend the pleasure from her tongue invading his asshole. 

"What the fuck! Hooooly shhiiiiit." 

Dustin came almost instantly as Max kept licking his hole like a dog until he stopped cumming. Then she casually stood up and they finished showering shortly after.

Dustin didn't tell Max about the creature he hid in his backpack as they went to school. Dustin went the whole day contemplating if he should tell the gang about his discovery. 

Then at lunch, he told everyone to meet him in the A.V. room because he had something important to show them. 

School ended and the entire group minus Max entered the A.V room. Max was pissed that Mike wouldn't let her join the group, making her feel like an outcast. 

Dustin showed them a weird and rare creature that shouldn't even be in Hawkins. He explained that his name was Dart and they gave him odd looks. Before they had time to further examine its traits, Max figured out a way to open the locked door, scaring the boys which scared the creature in turn as he jumped out of the room and into the hallways.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM OUT?!" Mike yelled at Max.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Mike shook his head in frustration. The group decided to split up on their search for Dart.

Mike was alone and searching when he saw someone go through a door in the gym. He went into the boys' locker room, grabbing a broom as he thought Dart could be in there. Mike found Max, much to his disappointment.

"What are you doing?!"

"Looking for Dart…"

"This is the boys' locker room!"

"So?"

"So go home!"

Mike dropped the broomstick and walked away from Max. Max caught up to him in the middle of the gym, making him stop in his tracks as they argued.

"Why do you hate me?

"How can I hate you, I don't even know you?"

"Well you don't want me in your party!"

"Correct!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're annoying! We don't need another girl, we had El!"

"Who's El?"

"No one…"

"Someone or no one?"

"She was in our party a while ago, OK? She moved."

"Oh."

Mike turned around and continued to walk away from Max but she ran in front of him, forcing the boy to stop and sigh.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You miss her?"

Mike already talked to Hopper and Will about his feelings so he didn't want to tell Max, a random girl who just moved here, about his personal life, and he legally couldn't tell the full story of El, having signed government papers.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I know what it's like to be lonely, Mike."

Max took two steps forward towards Mike and he didn't back away.

"I don't think you know what I'm going through."

"Sure, I don't. We all go through different shit. I had to move away from all the friends I made since I was a little kid and that sucked."

"OK," Mike said as he crossed his arms while feeling awkward.

Max was done talking. Suddenly, her lips attacked his and he immediately pushed her off of him.

"What the fuck?!"

"SHIT. Shit," Max replied, not expecting him to reject her.

"Do you sexually harass every guy you talk to or am I the first?" Mike angrily said.

"You don't like me?" Max asked as she felt seriously upset.

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't like you, I just - it's complicated. My heart belongs to her…"

Max raised a brow, initially confused as to who he was talking about, but she figured it out.

"To El?"

Mike hesitated to respond, looking shy and embarrassed. 

"Yes…"

"Do you send her letters or something?"

"No."

"Oh. You visit her on holidays?" 

"Nope."

"Uh, okay. So you don't contact her?"

"Like I said, it's complicated. I… love her…"

"Like, love love?"

"I love her so much. I…"

Mike was about to break down right then and there. Why was he talking about El to Max? Maybe because he wanted Max to understand that he doesn't want sex, but it still felt odd. 

"I miss her, Max…"

Mike covered up his face to hide the tears, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone. Max could hear him cry into his hand and it devastated her.

"Hey. Hey, come on, it's gonna be okay. Come here."

Max embraced Mike with a non-romantic hug as he sobbed over her shoulder. Max pat Mike on the back, wanting him to feel better but this make people feel better shit wasn't exactly her specialty.

"This El girl must have been really special," Max said, not daring to let go of him as he showed his pain by crying, his tears dripping down on her shirt.

"She was the best…"

As they continued searching for Dart, they ended up finding out that something was wrong with Will…

_____________________

El visited Mike again. Will had just left Mike's house after playing Dungeons and Dragons. It was Halloween night and El begged Hopp to let her go trick-or-treating as a ghost since no one would see her, but Hopper said no because she was too old to be trick-or-treating and it wasn't worth the risk. She just wanted to see Mike, somehow, someway.

On top of not letting her go trick-or-treating, he also showed up four hours late after promising he'd be home at 5:00 PM to eat candy with her. Needless to say, she wasn't on the best terms with Hopper. He knew he messed up and that no amount of candy in the world could fix it. The girl already had trust issues due to her past trauma and he was breaking promises he made. He forgot how tough it was being a parent, and El was no ordinary child.

El ignored Hopper coming home as she stayed in her room and locking her door as she visited Mike.

Mike was there in the basement with his walkie, talking to her at the same time again.

"Its day 352. I miss you. About a few nights ago, when I said that talking to you was stupid, I didn't mean that. I'm just upset. I'm still trying to figure out how to live without you, how I can be a better person and stuff. Nancy wants to help but I don't know, it's weird. As each day goes by, I get more and more desperate for you to magically come back. How stupid am I? Don't answer that. I'll talk to you tomorrow, same time. I love you, El. Bye."

El took off her blindfold and listened to an entire album of Pink Floyd before going to sleep.

Her powers had grown stronger over the years. She was able to do so much now. El experimented with visiting Mike to experience his dreams before, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't until she mastered it. But for the last three months, El has been trying something new. She's been trying to take her mind and merge it with Mike's so they could both experience a dream together, as in El is herself and Mike is himself in the dream and it isn't El just watching Mike's dream, it's their two minds combined to make a dream they both participate in, that feels so real but is ultimately fake.

El failed every day for the first month. Then once a week she would successfully merge her mind with Mike's, and it always ended up with him fucking her brains out. Two months went by and she was merging their minds three times a week, and by the third month, it was almost every day. It started to get unhealthy as El would rather be asleep than awake and living in the real world because at least she got to be with Mike in her dreams.

She successfully merged their minds into one dream again for the 41st day in a row. 

They got right into it. Mike was pounding her in the cabin. El lay on her back as Mike held her legs in the air and fucked her. It was odd for Mike because he had no idea why he was fucking El in a cabin, but the logic in dreams was rare. What caught Mike's attention was Hopper to the side, tied up in a chair, being forced to watch Mike and El have rough sex. She didn't merge with Hopper’s mind so it wasn't really him, but what El imagined him to be in the dream.

"El! Stop!" Hopper begged.

El gave Hopper the finger as she wickedly grinned.

"Fuck you!" El said.

Mike leaned in so his nose touched hers. His panting told her he was close as he slapped each breast.

"My slut…"

Being called his slut was everything to her…

"Alway your slut………..."

"I'm gonna cum inside of you. Get you pregnant. I'm gonna fucking make your belly fat with my seed. I'm gonna cuuum."

Mike's body sweated profusely as he pounded into her with no breaks like a machine. El came three times already. Their orgasms were real too but in the dream world. They wouldn't wake up to find out they came in their underwear or anything. El's powers were that amazing.

"Yes!! Cum inside me!! Give me your baby!!!"

Hopper watched with disgust as he attempted to break free from the chair with no luck.

"No! You're not getting pregnant!" Hopper shouted.

El rolled her eyes and casually used her powers to snap Hopper's neck, essentially killing him in her dream.

"Holy shit!" Mike said, unable to look away from Hopper's dead body as his thrusts slowed down.

El smacked his ass in a panic and squeezed his cheeks, begging him to go on. 

"Here's my baby."

Mike growled before emptying his load inside of her willing pussy. El came from hearing Mike cum and the two romantically made out as Hopper's dead body rested there.

El thought they were done until Mike punched her in the face. El had been fantasizing about Mike abusing her and the idea slipped into their dream. Mike didn't know why he was punching her but it felt good. El had a black eye and bloody nose as he didn't stop punching her, then she came again.

Mike realized the bruises he caused and regretted it, placing soft kisses to the dark spots of her face and wiping the blood from her nose. 

El didn't know how to feel about Mike being kind to her. She was so used to him abusing her that she loved it.

She woke up from her dream, disappointed and empty. Hopper was at work as El decided to take matters into her own hands. She got dressed for the November weather and headed to Hawkins high school to see Mike. She did a quick visit to see all of them together after school so she had to hurry before they left.

She saw Mike's car, suddenly getting flashbacks of their adventure and the time he fucked her in his bathroom…

She went inside, her heart beating as she walked around the same hallways that Mike held her hand in. Then she heard his voice. El looked through the gym doors and noticed Mike, making her smile immediately, but then she saw Max. El had no idea who she was or why Mike was talking to her.

El felt like snapping the redhead’s neck just for having the opportunity of talking to Mike, but she stopped herself, knowing it wasn't the right thing to do. 

Then she saw Max kiss Mike and El walked away instantly, refusing to watch them continue. 

It was clear to El that Mike had moved on to a new slut. His cock had belonged to El, at least that’s what he told her. But not anymore. El ran out of the school, holding her tears as she made it back to the cabin as the sun started to go down.

She saw Hopper casually standing on the porch while smoking a cigar. El hesitated before walking into the cabin. Hopper followed and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I told you under any circumstances that you couldn't leave!"

Hopper chased after the telekinetic girl who ignored him on the way to her room.

"I'm talking to you!"

El attempted shutting her door using her powers but Hopper’s hand stopped the motion.

"Did anyone see you? ANSWER ME!"

"Nobody saw me!"

"Not even Mike?"

El's eyes saddened from hearing that name…

"Not even Mike."

"You're grounded for a week."

El's eyes widened in confusion as Hopper walked to the fridge and pulled out Eggos, throwing them on the floor in anger.

"No more Eggos."

Hopper walked to the TV and attempted to pick it up.

"And no more TV."

El used all her strength to stop Hopper from picking up the TV.

"Knock it off!"

"No."

"Two weeks? A month?"

El shook her head, refusing to let him win as he gave up on carrying the TV and simply unplugged it, catching El by surprise.

"NOOOOO!"

El ran over to the broken wires to see if there was any way she could fix them.

"You have to learn that your actions have consequences!"

"YOU ARE LIKE PAPA!"

Hopper laughed although his heart hurt deep down from being compared to that man.

"Oh? You think I'm like that sadistic son of a bitch? That's fine. I can take you back to the lab, you might like it more."

"I hate you!" 

"Well, I'm not so fond of you either, because you're a brat. Here, learn that word in your books. B-R-A-T, brat-"

Hopper tossed a book at El and she stopped it with her powers, throwing at Hopper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

El kept shoving objects at the chief of police and he was fearful of his life.

"HEY!!"

El knew she had gone too far and marched into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Hopper tried opening the door, struggling with the doorknob.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!!" 

El leaned her back against the wall and cried as she fell to the floor. She wasn't Mike's slut anymore, her life had no purpose. She was just a weirdo.

"YOU WANNA GO OUT INTO THE WORLD? GROW UP. GROW THE HELL UP!"

Her screams broke the windows in the cabin as glass shattered all around him. He got down on the floor for safety until it was over.

It was at that moment that Hopper knew he had no control over this girl. She could do anything and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone kinda confused on the dream thing still, Yes, they are just dreams but Mike and El are conscious and feel things like pain and pleasure. They are in their bodies with their minds in a fake dream world so they are having sex but it's all a dream so they aren't technically having sex? Yeah, it's complicated, but that's what El's powers can do at an advanced stage. I took inspiration from Magladin in their story "Teenage Wasteland" to write this part of the story because I found it so fascinating.
> 
> for those who aren't really into Max/Dustin/Lucas love triangle thing, it's cool. In the end, it's all about Mileven but I can't pass up those three for side content. I do have fun writing them together though as opposed to the more weird and dark Mileven parts. El snapping Hopper's neck in the dream isn't meant to be taken as she wants to kill Hopp, she's just going through a lot of emotions because of her Mikey, haha.
> 
> I was originally gonna make this chapter 20,000 words but trimmed it down to 13,000 so leave your thoughts because it took a lot of thinking and free time to work on this so I'd like to hear any opinions you have regarding this fic. Thank you. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I have a general idea of where I want to go with the story, obviously following the plot of Seasons 1, 2, and 3, and based on the tags ive added already, you can see what relationships and friendships i already have in mind for later in the story that should spice up the plot. I didn't make Mike go too rough with her this chapter because he was really nervous about getting his first handjob and blowjob. And when he's slapping her, he's really slapping the fuck out of her. And El likes it to a certain degree even when she's shocked by his actions, she ends up liking it because she's attracted to Mike and desperate not to go back to the lab. Mike is a fucked-up character and completely opposite to how he is on the show. There are obviously messed up people in this world that had terrible life experiences and it caused them to be hateful and ugly. That is Mike, except he finds himself changing his attitude as his feelings for El start growing. Please, reviews would be nice, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue the story.


End file.
